Legend of Bardock
by pokecj42
Summary: When a lone warrior decides to change the fate of the Universe, how much will things change? How will Earth hold up against the Saiyans and how will Goku's life change with his race by his side? Will he still be Goku? Will the Saiyans be strong enough to stop villains like Frieza? Or will they be evil? Find out here in the Legend of Bardock!
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Legend Of Bardock. This is a story that I started about a year ago, 2015, and this chapter is a rewrite of the first. Until about Chapter 7, my writing style was developing, so I hadn't decided on a style yet. At about Chapter 8, I learned my style and started to write that way. That's why the book has/had different writing styles. Tbh, my old writing style was pretty bad, but this first chapter has been updated to the new style. I'll be updating old chapters for a little while, but I'm also still working on new ones so do not fret! Anyways if you are new, welcome! And enjoy the story!**

As suddenly as it had appeared, it was gone.

A world that was...maybe it could've been...maybe it never existed.

A Saiyan warrior by the name of Bardock was leaving Planet Kanassa after being given the ability to see the future.

Bardock had seen it all. He had seen his son grow up and have children and grandchildren! It was the curse given to him by the Kanassan.

 _There's nothing I can do._

It was the first thought Bardock had. He was meant to die fighting against a tyrant by the name of Frieza. Bardock was too weak and ended up being killed along with his entire race.

 _There's a way. I could go to Earth. I could go with Kakarot._

Bardock opened his eyes in a rejuvenation chamber on Planet Vegeta. He knew that he was too late to save his team from Dodoria but he could save the rest of his race.

No matter how angry he was, Bardock could not face Frieza. It was unusual for a Saiyan to run but it was the only way for him and his race to survive.

If Bardock could convince King Vegeta to issue an order, the Saiyans would be saved. Bardock had to hurry before he ran out of time.

" You had a rough time out there Bardock."

Appule was standing in front of Bardock. Bardock ignored the alien and put on his armor.

The first step was to warn the King. Then, to get his family and evacuate.

Bardock flew too the palace and ran by where the babies were kept. Bardock looked a Kakarot and Broly.

 _Make that devil suffer, son._ Bardock thought.

Bardock burst into the throne room and first noticed Paragus on the floor, nearly dead.

" What is the meaning of this?!" King Vegeta demanded.

" I come with grave news my lord." Bardock bowed. " Frieza plans to destroy the planet." It pained Bardock to call King Vegeta ' lord ' but it had to be done.

" How have you come to know of such news?" King Vegeta questioned, suddenly curious about the information.

" On planet Kanassa, one of their people gave me the power to save the future. I foresaw Frieza destroying the planet. You confronted him but you were defeated effortlessly along with me and the rest of the planet." Bardock said.

" Me? Defeated? I doubt that. Along with the fact that you can see the future? " King Vegeta asked, skeptical. " Doesn't seem to believable...but I've never liked Frieza, and it can't hurt to gain the upperhand…"

" What planet do you recommend?" King Vegeta asked.

" A planet called Earth. The planet has tons of food and water, there is plenty of space and the air is breathable."Bardock said.

" Fine. Leave me low level."

Bardock growled quietly. He tries to save Vegeta and he disrespects him. He'd show that jerk one day. But he didn't have time for that, it was time to go.

Bardock left the palace and flew to his home.

" Gine!"

Gine walked out of the kitchen with a frying pan. " Hello Bardock. I see you're back from your mission. I have dinner almost ready so-"

Gine was cut off by Bardock.

" We have been ordered to evacuate the planet. I'll explain everything to you later. For now, grab Kakarot and meet me at the docking bay." Bardock said.

" O-ok." Gine said, confused to the sudden situation.

Gine left to the baby area and scooped up Kakarot. Then, she flew over to the landing dock to see Bardock waiting for her.

" Get in the pod in front of me..." Bardock pointed to a Saiyan Pod, large enough for Gine and Kakarot. " I've already programmed the Pod to take you all to our new planet, Earth. I'll meet you all there soon."

" Alright... but what is going on!?" Gine asked.

" Frieza plans on destroying Planet Vegeta. On my last mission, I gained the ability to see the future. I've warned the King and he's issued the order to evacuate. " Bardock said. " I don't expect you to believe me, but I'll explain all of this later."

Kakarot started to cry and wail as Gine started to climb up to the pod. Bardock walked up to Kakarot and rubbed his hair. " Be tough son...you too, Gine."

" Alright Bardock." Gine replied. " But you better be there!"

Gine got into her pod as Bardock kept rushing her. After seeing his family leave, he climbed into his own pod and took off for Earth. With a rush and headache, he managed to save his race and family but how was Earth going to do with the King and the Saiyans?!


	2. Chapter 2: The Saiyans and The Earth

Bardock climbed out of his pod and stretched. He was in a lush green forest with trees as far as the eye can see. Bardock took of his scouter and crushed it. He had no use for it anymore. " _I can sense power levels...so what else can I do?"_ Bardock thought. Bardock knew all of Kakarot's techniques and abilities. " _I have to find Gine and Kakarot before the King arrives."_ Bardock thought. Bardock put his fingers to his forehead and teleported to Kakarot. Kakarot was crying his eyes out and bursting his lungs. " Destroy Kakarot. Awake and destroy." The ship said. Bardock shut off the voice and picked up Kakarot. Kakarot laughed and grabbed at his father's arm. " I'm holding the strongest being in the universe!" Bardock said. That caught on to Bardock and he felt a surge of pride. " We have to get back to your Mom so let's go Kakarot." Bardock said. Bardock teleported to Gine as she was looking around her area. She had landed in a jungle and was amazed at how beautiful Earth was. Bardock walked up to Gine. " I found Kakarot. Now I have time to tell you the whole story." Bardock said. " When I was on Kanassa, one of the survivors gave me the power to see the future, so I could see my own race die. I saw Kakarot grow up on this planet. He had a wife,two sons and a granddaughter. Over all, he was good. He grew up and saved the whole universe from foe after foe but, he didn't know us and he killed his brother." Bardock said. " He killed Raditz!?" Gine said. " Yes but now we can change that. We can save Raditz and raise them as brothers." Bardock said. " You're starting to sound soft...but if that helps our family then, be as soft as ever." Gine said. Gine smiled the signature Goku smile and cradled Kakarot. " _I might have done a good thing but, there's trouble coming."_ Bardock thought.

King Vegeta landed on Earth on a rocky mountain. There was a forest below the mountain and it was night. King Vegeta was alone. The King's wife, the Queen, had died giving birth to their second child,Tarble. King Vegeta would have killed the child for being so weak but in honor of his Queen sent him off planet so he could live elsewhere. Then, King Vegeta's son was taken away by Frieza. King Vegeta clenched his fist. He would get his son back from that monster. King Vegeta flew upward and turned on his scouter to look for Bardock. After finding Bardock, King Vegeta sped off in that direction.

Bardock looked up to see King Vegeta in his royal armor land a few feet away from him. " Bardock." King Vegeta said. " King Vegeta." Bardock said. " I've come to ask you what our plan is. We have about 1,000 Saiyans moving to this planet and we need a place to live." King Vegeta said. " 1,000 Saiyans!? I said to only send a few!" Bardock said. King Vegeta smirked. " And I don't listen to low level fools." King Vegeta said. Bardock clenched his fist and was about to fight when tons of Saiyan pods landed on the planet. " I will order our people to wait for the housing before we purge the Planet." King Vegeta stated. " No! Don't purge this planet." Bardock said. " And why is that?" King Vegeta asked. " _I can't let Earth be destroyed."_ Bardock thought. " If we purge the planet, it might alert Frieza to our survival and he will come to kill us here." Bardock said. " That makes sense...but after I defeat Frieza, this planet is mine!" King Vegeta said and flew off to the other Saiyans. Bardock sighed. Maybe bringing his race here wasn't such a good idea. " I have to do something so wait here with Kakarot." Bardock said. " I will." Gine said. Bardock put his fingers to his head and teleported to Capsule Corp. Here Bardock would find two of the smartest minds in the Universe. Bardock walked in to Capsule Corp in the middle of the night. There was a receptionist that tried to stop Bardock. " I've come to see . Bring him to me now!" Bardock growled. " Y-yes sir." The lady stammered. In a few minutes and frightened was standing in front of Bardock. " You-you are an alien right?" questioned. " Yes. I am called Bardock. I am a Saiyan and my race has moved here to conquer Earth. I am a psychic and know the future. I have seen you, your wife and your daughter Bulma. More importantly, I have come to ask you to give me about 1,000 capsule houses." Bardock said. " Why should I do something for you?" Bardock said. Bardock grew inpatient and slammed into a wall. " I am the only one stopping the Saiyans from destroying your planet so give me capsule houses or die!" Bardock threatened. nodded and in a few minutes brought Bardock a couple of crates. " These are the Capsule Houses. There are about 1,000 in here for you and your race." said. " Thank you. I promise to protect this planet from them." Bardock said and teleported to King Vegeta. " Bardock. I assume you have the houses." King Vegeta said. Many other Saiyans were around Vegeta, waiting for homes. Bardock took a house and put the other crates in front of the Saiyan King. " Press the button on these items and throw them. After that there will be a house." Bardock said. " Fine. Be on your way now peasant." King Vegeta said. Bardock decided that he was going to kill that guy one day. Bardock teleported to Gine. Gine was holding Kakarot and sitting on a rock. " I have a house for us Gine but I know where I want to live. Luckily, we are already here." Bardock said. Bardock through the capsule and a house came out. " Welcome to Mount Paozu, our new home." Bardock said.


	3. Chapter 3: Find The Prince

Bardock and Kakarot sat at the table waiting for food. Gine walked to the table with hands full of trays and gave it to Bardock and Kakarot. Bardock grabbed a chicken wing and started devouring it. Kakarot tried to imitate his father but, since he had no teeth, could only suck on it. Gine sat at the table and ate like a Saiyan and then fed Kakarot his baby food. Kakarot at 10 jars of baby food before passing out in his high chair. " He's finally asleep." Gine said. " He is a feisty one." Bardock said. " I need to ask you something important Bardock." Gine said. " What's wrong?" Bardock said. " How are we going to save Raditz?" Gine asked. Bardock sighed. He had been trying to find Raditz for the past month and he found nothing. He had visited Bardock about a week ago but didn't get much help. Bardock focused on Raditz, how he looked, how he talked, even how he smelled. Then, everything went black.

" _So your race escaped and left you weaklings behind. A bald giant, a stuck up prince and a weakling." Frieza said. Frieza sat on his ship in his chair with the three Saiyans in front of him. " You three are being sent to planet Geff. Purge the planet with Dodoria and be on your way." Frieza said. Dodoria and Zarbon stood on Frieza's side looking at the Saiyans._

Bardock slowly opened his eyes. He was in his bed with Gine watching over him. " What happened to you!?" Gine demanded. " I had a vision...of Raditz and the others!" Bardock said. " That's great! Where is he?!" Gine said. " Frieza sent him, Vegeta and Nappa to Planet Geff, I know where that is and the enemies there are too much for them!" Bardock said. " How are you going to get them back?" Gine asked. " Let's just say...I know people." Bardock said.

" Any word on my son?" King Vegeta said. King Vegeta was in a palace, one he had gotten built by . King Vegeta was ruler of the planet but for the deal he made with Bardock, didn't kill the humans. The so called King, King Furry accepted and stepped down. A few human rebellions started but some guards handled the situation. It was peaceful. King Vegeta spent most of his time training and had heard from Bardock that was building a Gravity Chamber. and all the other great minds on Earth, worked for King Vegeta. It was lonely without his queen, she ran the kingdom from the background and kept Vegeta sane. " Yes! Bardock has found something and wishes to speak to you." A guard named Capage said. " Let him come in." King Vegeta said. Bardock walked into the room and stood in front of King Vegeta. " I have had another vision dealing with your son, Vegeta." Bardock said. " Where is he?" King Vegeta said, trying to hide his anxiousness. " He is on Planet Geff." Bardock said. " Planet Geff?!" King Vegeta said. " The warriors are too strong for my son! Is Frieza trying to kill him?!" King Vegeta asked. " Knowing Frieza, it might be a trap to bring you out of hiding. I recommend letting me go save him in a Saiyan space pod." Bardock said. " I will allow it but if you fail, you will be killed the moment you come back." King Vegeta said. " I won't fail." Bardock said and left the palace. Bardock teleported to his house and noticed Gine waiting for him. " How did it go?" Gine asked. " I am leaving tomorrow to Planet Geff to save Raditz and the others." Bardock said. " Planet Geff has strong warriors and who knows what Frieza is planning. Promise to be careful." Gine said. " I promise." Bardock replied.

" How are we going to conquer Planet Geff?" Nappa said as he and the other two Saiyans walked to their quarters on Frieza's ship. Nappa was a tall muscular Saiyan who was bald and wore basic Saiyan armor. " I don't know but, we are warriors, we are Saiyans!" Vegeta said. Vegeta was the Prince of all Saiyans. He was 5 years old and powerful but not powerful enough for what was coming. Raditz tailed behind them. Raditz was older than the prince but not as strong as him. Raditz had long spiky hair that reached his knees. Everyone called Raditz weak and worthless but Raditz would prove he was strong. " Hopefully we can do it." Raditz said to his comrades.

" So that is the plan lord Frieza?" Zarbon asked. Zarbon was from a race with no name. Zarbon had green skin and wore earrings and a necklace. " Yes Zarbon. By the end of the week all of the monkeys will be dead!" Frieza said. Frieza was an Arcosian with 2 horns on his head and pink arms and legs. Frieza had white hands and had a white face with a pink outline. Frieza's hands and legs were also white. " Dodoria has already left with the monkeys as planned." Zarbon reported. " So now we wait." Frieza said.


	4. Chapter 4: Ambush!

Bardock awoke as he landed on Planet Geff. After saying goodbye to Gine, Bardock had left in a Saiyan space pod. Bardock climbed out of his pod and stretched. He was careful to hide his power level so the scouters wouldn't sense him. Bardock walked around the planet and noticed that a city was being attacked. There were a couple of decent power levels, and four grouped up together attacking. One had a high power level, two had decent ones and there was a weaker power level. On the other side of the planet, there were a couple of weak power levels. " _Soldiers." Bardock thought._ Bardock hid in a cave and unpacked some food. Bardock ate and slept in the cave for a few days before he had a chance…

" Lord Frieza has ordered that you monkeys take a city on your own." Dodoria said. Dodoria was a pink creature that was fat and had spikes on his head and forearms. " I have earned a break while you monkeys get to take on the main city. No transforming either got it!?" Dodoria ordered. Nappa stepped forward. All Vegeta had to do was look at him to get Nappa to step down. " Yes sir!" Vegeta said unwillingly. Vegeta and the others flew too the main city and started to kill the inhabitants. It was fine until the strongest fighter walked out. The strongest fighter named Jeff came out and challenged the Saiyans. Raditz went first and attacked. Jeff punched Raditz in the face and blasted him in the chest. Raditz was knocked out but badly injured and barely alive. Jeff was about to fight the other two Saiyans but was punched in the face by Vegeta. " Goodbye weakling!" Jeff said. Jeff fired a blast at Vegeta. Vegeta opened his eyes wide in fear and prepared to die.

BOOM! The city exploded into dust. Vegeta was standing where the blast should have it and in front of him was a man with spiky hair, a scar on his right cheek and a red bandana on his forehead. " Is that all you've got?" Bardock asked. Bardock snap vanished behind Jeff and effortlessly snapped his neck. Jeff fell to the ground and was eradicated by Bardock. " Who are you?" Vegeta said. " I will explain later but for now we need to go!" Bardock said. Bardock grabbed the other 3 and teleported to his cave. " I am the prince of all Saiyans and I demand you explain yourself!" Vegeta said. " One, you need to shut your mouth! I just saved your life so be grateful!" Bardock said. " Don't talk to the price that way!" Nappa said. " You quiet down or you'll end up like Jeff!" Bardock barked. Nappa shut up and stood by the prince. " I am Bardock. A low level warrior from Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta sent me to bring you three back. The prince is going to take my pod and leave the planet while I save you and-" Bardock stopped as he looked at his son. " _Raditz!"_ Bardock thought. Bardock reached into his back pocket. He had brought a few Senzu Beans just in case and now he was glad he did. ( _Flashback) " Hello Korin." Bardock said as he landed on Korin Tower. " I know not who you are but you seem to know me. How?" Korin asked. " I have the ability to see the future. I have just come to ask for some Senzu Beans." Bardock said. " I do not know all of the details but I sense that you are good. I will give you Senzu Beans and I advise that you stay on this path of good." Korin said._ Bardock put a Senzu Bean in Raditz's mouth. Radit chewed it and opened his eyes slowly. " F-father?" Raditz said. " Yes son. It's me." Bardock said. Raditz stood up and stretched. He was healed and felt stronger. Raditz didn't expect to see his father but was incredibly happy too. " If you too are done catching up shouldn't we find a way off this planet?" Nappa said. Bardock stood up and faced the group. " As I said, my plan is to send Vegeta home in my space pod, then I will defeat Dodoria and go home with Nappa and Raditz." Bardock explained. " No! I am no coward! I am the prince of all Saiyans and I will fight!" Vegeta said. " Your father said to bring you home alive so if you die than don't blame me brat!" Bardock said. Then, Bardock stopped talking and looked to the right. " Dodoria has figured out that we are here. I am going to fight him, you three stay here." Bardock said and without another word took off into the sky.

" Where did those brats go?" Dodoria said. The main city was rubble and there was no way that the Saiyans could have done it. Dodoria looked up to see a man with spiky black hair land in front of him. When Dodoria saw the man's tail, he knew it was a Saiyan. " So King Donkey Kong sent a monkey servant to fetch Diddy Kong for him?" Dodoria asked. " Says an overgrown piece of chewed up gum." Bardock responded. Bardock punched Dodoria in the stomach and kicked him into the air. Dodoria recovered and punched Bardock in the face. Bardock landed in the ground and made a crater. Dodoria sent an energy cannon from his mouth and shot Bardock. Bardock appeared behind Dodoria and punched him in the face. Bardock elbowed Dodoria in the face, then Bardock kicked Dodoria to the ground a shot an energy wave to Dodoria's chest. The blast went directly through Dodoria's chest and blood splashed on the ground near Dodoria. Dodoria choked up blood as he died with a bloody hole in his chest. " Y-you filthy Saiyan." Dodoria said as he died. " That's right! I am a Saiyan." Bardock landed and opened his hand toward Dodoria. " And I'm proud." Bardock said as he eradicated Dodoria's dead body. " That was for my team." Bardock finished. " So if it isn't a Saiyan." Bardock looked up to see Zarbon land in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5: The Help of a Brother

" Hey, it's the pretty boy." Bardock said. Zarbon wasted no time and kicked Bardock in the face. Bardock was caught off guard and sent flying through the city. Bardock recovered and punched Zarbon in the temple. Zarbon stopped moving and grabbed his head. " _Maybe I can win."_ Bardock thought. "I thought Dodoria might need someone to watch him but getting killed by a Saiyan? Pathetic!" Zarbon said. Zarbon kicked Bardock across the face. Zarbon went for another kick but Bradock grabbed it and threw him into the air. " Kamehameha!" Bardock shouted and blasted the midair Zarbon. A smoking Zarbon landed a few feet away from Bardock. Zarbon got up and tried to reach for his scouter but it had been eradicated by the blast. " You filthy ape! You eradicated my scouter!" Zarbon said. Zarbon snap vanished and punched Bardock in the back of the head. Zarbon opened his hand. " Elegant Blaster!" Zarbon said as he fired his energy wave at Bardock. Bardock dodged the blast and sent his own at Zarbon. The blast hit Zarbon in the face and sent him to the ground. " That's it! Now you've made me mad!" Zarbon said and transformed into his gruesome monster form. Zarbon grabbed Bardock by the head and slammed him into the ground. Then, Zarbon picked him up and punched him in the stomach. Bardock spit blood as Zarbon kept punching him in the gut. Bardock managed to kick Zarbon in the chest and make him drop Bardock. " It's a little risky but it's the only technique that will let me finish him." Bardock said to himself. Bardock powered up and his aura turned red. " Kaioken!" Bardock said and charged at Zarbon. Bardock and Zarbon started exchanging blows for blow with neither of them giving in. Bardock landed a blow to Zarbon's face and a Ki blast to his eye. Bardock flew into the air but was grabbed by Zarbon and thrown to the ground. Zarbon charged his blast while Bardock started to charge a Kamehameha. The two fired at the same time and it was a blast clash. " Kaioken times 2!" Bardock said and powered up even more. Bardock overpowered Zarbon and Zarbon was eradicated by the blast. With a sigh of relief, Bardock fell to the ground, exhausted and unconscious.

Bardock awoke in the cave with Raditz looking over him. Bardock was still tired but healed thanks to a Senzu Bean. " What happened?" Bardock asked. " I got worried about you and left the cave to look for you. I found you in the destroyed city unconscious so I brought you here and gave you a Senzu Bean." Raditz said. Bardock stood up and patted Raditz on the head. " Thanks son." Bardock said. " How are we going to get home?" Raditz asked. " I'm not sure. I found out that Zarbon destroyed Dodoria's ship as well as his own. He thought he could kill us and then get one of Frieza's men to pick him up. Maybe I can get someone to pick us up." Bardock said. " Maybe mom?" Raditz asked. Vegeta cringed at the word "mom". Vegeta's mother had died giving birth to Tarble and Vegeta didn't even get to see his younger brother at all. The pain had caused Vegeta to grow dark, very dark. " Let me explain son. On a mission, I obtained the power to see the future. Your mother will explain the rest but maybe I can use my power to communicate with someone." Bardock said. It was hard for Bardock to talk to his son. Bardock had been a terrible father but he wanted to right his wrongs. Bardock closed his eyes and concentrated. " _Turles!"_ Turles sat up in his bed. He had been resting on his ship as he approached the next planet to plant the Tree of Might. " Who's there!?" Turles said. " _It's me, Bardock. I'm on Planet Geff and I need you to come pick me up." Bardock said._ " Fine but you better explain what's going on." Turles said. Bardock opened his eyes. " Someone is on their way to pick us up Raditz." Bardock said. " Great!" Raditz replied. Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz and Bardock gathered and looked to the sky as a large ship landed. A figure with the same hair style as Bardock, with darker skin and a tail, walked out. " Hello Vegeta." Turles said. " That's prince Vegeta!" Vegeta said. Turles punched Vegeta in the stomach. " You can call me Turles, Commander Turles!" Turles said. " Hello baldy." Turles said to Nappa. " Why you-!" Nappa said. " Hello! If it isn't Raditz! You've grown and I can tell you've gotten stronger." Turles said. " Hello Turles." Bardock said. " Hello Bardock." Turles said. " So are we going now?" Bardock said. " First, I want to plant my Tree of Might. I will plant the seed and take you home to " Earth" and then come back for my Tree. Amond, Daiz and Cacao, stay and guard the tree." Turles said. Turles dug a hole and threw the seed inside. " Before we go Bardock…" Turles said. " How about a spar?" Turles finished. Bardock wanted to leave but it was in a Saiyan's blood to fight. " Sure." Bardock said. Bardock had had a Zenkai boost and was ready for a fight. Bardock charged at Turles and tried to punch his face. Turles caught the punch and punched Bardock in the face. " So if you can sense energy...what is my Power Level?" Turles asked. " We can't determine Power Level. It would help if we could though. I know someone on Earth that might be able to make stronger scouters that we could use just to test our strength." Bardock said. Bardock kicked Turles in the face and knocked him flying through the air. Bardock snap vanished above Turles and slammed his stomach. Turles slammed into the ground. Turles got up and wiped his mouth. " That's enough. I can see that you're stronger than me." Turles said. " Yeah. I've been training. I beat Dodoria and Zarbon on my own." Bardock said. " Really?!" Turles asked. Turles thought he was strong but he didn't think Bardock was that strong. " Come on then, it's time to board the ship and head to Earth." Turles said. " _Dad sure is strong. I'm gonna have to train really hard to beat him, mom, Turles and Kakarot."_ Raditz thought. Turles showed Raditz his room and took Bardock to the front of the ship. " This is Lakasie and Raisin." Turles said and pointed to two purple, short aliens. " Hello." Bardock said. " This is your room." Turles said and pointed to a room with a giant bed. On the dresser was a picture. Bardock felt a wave of sadness as he looked at the picture. It was a picture of his parents: His dad Arti and his mom Calaba. They had died in the great Tuffle War when Bardock and Turles where young. Their graves had been destroyed and Planet Vegeta. Bardock clenched his fist. Another reason to hate Frieza. " I know it's hard to think about...brother."


	6. Chapter 6: Family Life

The ship landed on Earth in a landing dock that the king had ordered to be built. Bardock, Turles,Vegeta,Raditz and Nappa walked out, having returned from space and Frieza's grip. King Vegeta was their waiting. When Vegeta walked out, King Vegeta was overjoyed. Vegeta walked over to his father and greeted him. " Hello father." Vegeta said. " Hello, my son. I am glad that you have returned." King Vegeta said. " Bardock, I see you have brought the other two as well but why have you brought this traitor here?!" King Vegeta questioned. " He is my brother and he brought us home. If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't even have your brat!" Bardock said. " Do you dare speak to the king in such a way?!" King Vegeta said. Turles walked between the two and held up his hands. " Stop your bickering. I have a deal." Turles said. King Vegeta raised his brow and listened. " I am growing a Tree that produces fruit that can make a person's Power Level rise incredibly. It is the Tree of Might which I am sure you have heard of." Turles said. " I have heard of this Tree...fine. You may live among us if you bring this fruit, but be warned! If you dare try to betray the Saiyan race, I will make you suffer!" King Vegeta said. Turles nodded and headed for his ship. " I am heading back to Geff now for the Tree Of Might. I will return in one month with the fruit." Turles said. Turles climbed into his ship and took off. King Vegeta and Vegeta walked back inside the palace while Bardock and Raditz flew to their home. " I can't wait to see mom again and I get to meet Kakarot!" Raditz said. " Yeah kiddo.' Bardock said. Bardock and Raditz landed at the entrance of their house and walked in. " Oh my gosh! Raditz!" Gine said. Gine hugged Raditz and squeezed him. " _I guess Kakarot wasn't soft just because of hitting his head."_ Bardock thought. On the ship, Bardock had learnt of another ability he had: the ability to read minds. Bardock couldn't control it yet but he was practicing. Kakarot was napping in his crib so Gine showed Raditz to his room. " Thanks Mom!" Raditz said as he sat in his bed. " I need to talk to you son." Bardock said. " What is it Dad?" Raditz asked. " A lot has changed since you left so I'm going to explain to you." Bardock took a deep breath. " I went on a mission to Kanassa about three months ago. There, one of the inhabitants gave me the power to see the future and read minds. I saw what was supposed to happen and be ready. Your brother, Kakarot, was sent away from the planet and sent to Earth. You were on a mission when Frieza was supposed to destroy Planet Vegeta. I warned everyone and we evacuated. It took me a month to find you and I never stopped trying. But, I changed the future. Kakarot was supposed to live on Earth and forget his memory and you would come there more than 20 years later. " Bardock said. " Did me and Kakarot become friends?" Raditz asked. " No. You two fought and both died in a battle. " Bardock said. " But why would we try to kill each other? Why would he want to kill me!?" Raditz said. " It was a different time but now, I want you and your brother to become friends. Don't resent him from a future that won't happen." Bardock said. " O-ok Father." Raditz said. " So how about some training?" Bardock asked. " Yeah!" Raditz said and pumped his fists. Raditz ran outside to warm-up. " So Bardock..." Gine said. " What?" Bardock asked. " I wanted to know two things. How do you know all of these new techniques and why are you and Turles so soft with each other? I know you guys are family but it's more than that." Gine asked. " I saw Kakarot learn the techniques in my visions since they followed his life. I basically know all of them and I'm going to teach them to Raditz and Kakarot but some of them will have to wait until they are older. With me and Turles, it's something to explain later." Bardock said. Bardock walked out to train with Raditz. " Are you ready son?" Bardock asked. " Yeah!"'Raditz said.

Turles stepped out of his ship holding a bucket of fruit. Bardock was there to wait for him. " Hello Bardock. How's it been?" Turles asked. " It's been nice. I've been training Raditz a good bit so he's improved." Bardock said. "I've eaten a piece of the fruit,to test it. As you can sense, my power has been multiplied by fifteen making me incredibly stronger than you." Turles said. " I'm still suspicious about the fruit but I think I'm going to keep training." Bardock said. " Now I'm going to go deliver this fruit to King Vegeta." Turles said. " Wait. Bring him 3 pieces and let's keep the rest. If the Saiyan Army gets a hold of those fruit, it could cause some serious trouble." Bardock said. " Why do you care? This planet of full of weaklings anyway. We should just destroy them all." Turles said. " This is where my son was supposed to grow up and he was good. I don't wanna sound so soft but I at least want to honor him." Bardock said. Turles thought about it for a minute. " Fine. But remember that he did kill me. " Turles said. Turles had been practicing sensing energy but wasn't good enough yet. Luckily he was at the palace. Turles handed the basket of fruit to Bardock and walked in. " Where's King Vegeta?!" Turles said. A guard walked out. " Stop where you are!" The guard said. " How about...no." Turles said and with lighting speed knocked the guard into a wall and unconscious. Turles walked into the throne room. " I brought the fruit you requested in a months time as promised." Turles said. " Bow before your king!" Nappa shouted. Nappa was on the king's right, Vegeta was on the left and King Vegeta was on his throne. " I don't listen to bald oafs!" Turles said. " Have you brought the fruit Turles?" King Vegeta asked. " Yes. I tested it myself and it can increase your power drastically." Turles said. King Vegeta picked up a piece of the fruit and bit into it. He felt stronger but asked Nappa to check as well. " Turles was right. You're power level has multiplied by fifteen sire." Nappa said. " Great. You may leave now Turles. I have some training to do." King Vegeta said. Turles turned his back and walked out smirking. " _He fell for it. He was so busy admiring himself, he didn't notice he only had three fruit."_ Turles thought. Bardock was waiting outside for Turles. The Saiyan pirate walked out still smirking. " I guess things went well?" Bardock said. Once again Turles had out smarted and opponent. Turles was not known for nothing. He was strong but he was also smart. If there was an opponent Turles couldn't face, he would outsmart them and leave in tact. " Come on Turles. Me and Raditz built another house next to ours so you can stay there." Bardock said. " Fine by me. My crew will live in the ship. They also ate the fruit and I saved extra just in case." Turles said. " Good. Now let's go." Bardock said. Bardock lifted off and started to fly with Turles. " I can sense that you have gotten stronger." Bardock said as the wind blew through his hair. " I've been meaning to ask you." Turles started. " How do you know my energy without a scouter?" Turles asked. " It's an ability that I learned. It's pretty easy so you should be able to learn it in a short period of time." Bardock said. " That would be a helpful technique." Turles said. Bardock and Turles landed softly on the ground in front of Bardock's home. Gine, holding Kakarot, came out. Gine pulled back her hair and tried to shush the crying Kakarot. " Good to see you again Turles." Gine said. " Same to you, Gine." Turles replied. Raditz walked out. " Uncle Turles!" Raditz said. " Hello Raditz." Turles said. " Dad taught me how to sense energy and you're really strong!" Raditz exclaimed. " Thanks kid." Turles said. Bardock looked at his family and smirked. Everything was good, how life was supposed to be. If it wasn't for him, none of this would be possible. " _I guess changing the future made some good things but I wonder what the consequences will be."_ Bardock thought.

Three years later…

" Hahaha! You can't catch me!" Kakarot said. " I'll get you Kakarot!" Raditz said. Kakarot was now three years old and a big troublemaker. Kakarot loved to mess with his big brother all the time. Kakarot had jumped on Raditz's back when he came into the house and the game of tag had begun. Raditz, now age 12, was chasing Kakarot. Raditz was a little bit taller and more muscular. Kakarot was a little bit taller and had started basic training. Raditz appeared in front of Kakarot and grabbed his tail. " I...feel...sleepy…" Kakarot said. Kakarot fell asleep and Raditz carried him into the house. " He's a handful isn't he?" Bardock was waiting outside for Raditz and had watched the game. " Yeah but he's pretty hilarious." Raditz admitted. Bardock got into fighting stance. " Wanna spar?" Bardock asked. " Sure." Raditz said. Raditz made the first move and leaped at Bardock. Bardock easily sidestepped and punched Raditz in the arm. Raditz appeared behind Bardock and punched him in the face. Bardock was caught off guard and payed for it. Raditz started to barrage Bardock with punches and kicks. Bardock managed to catch all the attacks but it took some focus. Raditz then tried to sweep kick his father and was kicked in the stomach. Raditz held his stomach and looked at the floor to try to catch his breath. " Good job Raditz. You did better than last time." Bardock said.

" So these Dragonballs...have the power to grant one wish?" King Vegeta asked. " Based on my research, yes." said. had been cleaning out his basement when he found the Two Star Ball in his warehouse while he was looking for an item. " The legend says if you collect all 7, you can make a wish." said. " Tell Nappa to summon Bardock here immediately." King Vegeta crossed his arms and scowled. Bardock had some explaining to do.

Nappa landed outside of Bardock's house and saw Bardock outside with Raditz. " What do you want Nappa?" Bardock asked. " King Vegeta wishes to see you immediately." Nappa said. Bardock rolled his eyes. " Fine." Bardock and Nappa took off into the air and Raditz followed. " _I wonder what this is about? Maybe if I read Nappa's mind...like there'd be anything in there."_ Bardock thought and snickered. Bardock focused on Nappa and started to read his mind. " _Whatever that Dragon-whatever is, the King sure thinks it's important...it's probably just a stupid legend…"_ Nappa thought. " _A Dragonball! Of course. must have found it in his lab. If I don't figure out a way to stop this…"_ Bardock thought. " _Raditz!"_ Bardock called out to Raditz using his psychic powers. " _Yes?"_ Raditz replied. " _You remember when I told you about Dragonballs? Well, King Vegeta has one and you know what that means…"_ Bardock thought. " _Oh no!"_ Raditz thought. The three landed at the palace and walked in to King Vegeta's throne room. " You called my king?" Bardock said. " Yes. I have found a...Dragonball. An orb that can be used to make wishes. I want to collect them and make my own wish and you are going to help me." King Vegeta demanded. " The Dragonballs are a dangerous force. Bad things can happen if they are used." Bardock said. " Leave us!" King Vegeta ordered the others. Raditz,Nappa and two soldiers left the two alone. " Listen Bardock. I am going to talk to you as a Saiyan. For Saiyans, family comes first. I want to wish back my wife. Vegeta has not been the same since his mother died. He is depressed and hurt even though he does not show it. He likes killing and hurting more than any other Saiyan and that is a problem." King Vegeta said. Bardock was about to say something when he had a vision.

 _A beautiful woman stood next to King Vegeta and Vegeta in the new capital, Vegeta City. " Today I would like to announce that after all this time, our queen has returned to help rule." King Vegeta said. " I would also like to say that this planet is now under Saiyan rule. The humans may live amongst us and live their lives but do not forget who is charge." King Vegeta finished. Another child was hiding behind the woman and was clinging to her leg. The child had black,spiky hair and a tail so she was Saiyan. Her hair was loose so it went down her back a little bit. She looked about three years old or maybe four. Then, Bardock and his family walked out. Raditz looked about 15, Kakarot about 6 and then, two other children were with them. One had the same style hair as Turles,Bardock and Kakarot and was a boy. The boy looked about the same age as the girl that was with King Vegeta. The other child was a boy and had hair that spiked in every direction possible. He looked about three maybe four._

Bardock looked at the King. " I'll help you but that must be your wish." Bardock said. " Ok Bardock. Saiyans are of their word." King Vegeta said. Bardock walked out of the throne room. Vegeta had been listening as he was hiding in a close room. There was also another Power Level with him. Bardock decided to investigate and was surprised to find a young,blue-haired girl he recognized sitting with Vegeta as he listened through a hole in the wall. " Hello Bulma. Vegeta." Bardock said. Vegeta jumped and looked over at Bardock. " This is my 'friend' Bulma. We were just...playing a game." Vegeta said. It disgusted him to say friend but Bulma had been close to him. At first, Bulma had hated fighting but after hanging around her, she gained a like for it and had started secretly training with Vegeta. She was no where near his level but had gotten stronger. Vegeta did not want anyone to know he was friends with a human. " Well...have fun." Bardock said. It was funny to see how fate had a hand in things like Bulma and Vegeta. Speaking of Bulma, Bardock had somewhere to go.

Bardock landed outside of Capsule Corp. and walked in. The receptionist welcomed him and led him to . Bardock and had become good friends over the years. still feared Saiyans but thanks to Bardock and his family, he had grown used to them. At first, was treated like a slave but after Turles brought that fruit and Bardock convinced King Vegeta, loved working for the Saiyans. He was also payed quite nicely. " I need you to build a radar for the item you found earlier." Bardock said. " Maybe if I analyze the signal and mix the supercronitro with the sismetontric…" started. " Have fun with that." Bardock said.

Bardock didn't know where the Dragonballs were now but he would find them. It was a peaceful future ahead and Bardock had to keep it that way.

Bardock landed at his house and saw Turles there. Turles was now married to a Saiyan named Maine. Maine was pregnant and would be giving birth to Turles's son in about 4 months. Gine was also pregnant and would be giving birth in about 4 months as well. Bardock put it together. The two boys in his vision are he and Turles's children. " Hey Bardock, I have some news you might want to hear." Turles said. Bardock flew down to Turles and listened. " The Ginyu Force had been spotted and a planet in the East Galaxy. We should go take them down before the make trouble for us." Turles said. " Do you think we're strong enough?" Bardock asked. " Based on what you told me, we aren't Super Saiyans but we should be able to take them on." Turles said. " Then we'll leave tomorrow and take down the Ginyu Force." Bardock said.

 **Hello everyone! I had uploaded the Power Levels from Planet Geff but they got deleted so if anyone has a question about that leave it as a review and it will be answered next chapter. I'm glad you guys are reading this, it makes me really happy. We have reached over a 1,000 views, we are at 1,306 views and 504 visitors which is awesome. I am looking for anyone who would make fan art for my story on Deviantart. So PM me if you can. I will try to upload at LEAST 1 chapter per week on Sunday but there might be more than that.**

 **Bardock learn Kamehameha and Kaioken through future sight?**

 **A. Yes. He saw Goku learn them and with practice he did too. But, it's not all he knows.**

 **'t Turles a little too chummy with his brother?**

 **A. Family is everything to Saiyans but more detail of that will be seen.**

 **Power Levels- Will go on until Super Saiyan unless asked for**

 **Bardock - 80,000**

 **Gine - 20,000**

 **Raditz - 1,000**

 **Kakarot - 50**

 **Turles ( before fruit ) - 8,000**

 **Turles - 120,000**

 **Maine - 20,000**

 **King Vegeta ( before fruit ) - 15,000**

 **King Vegeta - 225,000**

 **Nappa - 5,000**

 **Vegeta ( before fruit ) - 3,500**

 **Vegeta - 52,500**

 **Bulma- 80**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ginyu Force

Bardock looked out at the planet he was on. He and Turles had just arrived on Planet Hugodrax where the Ginyu Force was supposed to be. Turles sensed some Power Levels drop in the distance. " That way!" Turles said. Turles and Bardock flew towards the drop in life. They landed in a city of rubble with five weird figures looking at them. First, there was a green midget with four eyes, then, an orange giant like being, a blue reptile-like creature,a red-skinned,white haired alien and a purple-skinned, horned being with the strongest Power Level of all. " Guldo!" The green one said and did a ridiculous pose. " Recoome!Burter!Jeice!Ginyu!" The others said and also did a ridiculous pose. " And together we are...the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu said. Bardock held back a laugh. No matter how many times he saw it, it was hilarious every time. " So you're the famous Ginyu Force…" Turles crossed his arms annoyed. " You just look like a bunch of clowns to me." "Rock, paper, scissors…" The Ginyu Force was trying to figure out who gets to kill who. " Yeah! I win. I'll take the dark-skinned one." Guldo said. Guldo got ready to fight and inhaled. Guldo let out his breath as he spit out blood. Guldo looked down to see and hand put right through his back. " I'm not a toy to play with." Turles said. " Since I was second...it's my turn!" Recoome shouted. " You should shut up." Turles said. Turles took a step forward but was stopped by Bardock. " Let me fight this one." Bardock said. " I have a score to settle." " I don't know who you are but, I'm gonna kill you!" Recoome said. Bardock charged at Recoome and landed a punch to the giant's chest. Recoome took a step back and smirked. Bardock used the free moment to uppercut his opponent in the mouth causing Recoome to spit out a tooth. " This'll be fun!" Recoome said. Recoome decked Bardock in the side and grabbed the Saiyan by the foot. Recoome slammed Bardock into his knee. Bardock hit his spine against Recoome and felt large pain. Bardock tried to break free but Recoome had a good grip and kept swinging Bardock around like a rag doll. When Recoome lifted Bardock for another slam, Bardock headbutt Recoome in the face which made Recoome stumble back. Bardock drove his fist into Recoome's stomach and kicked his opponent away. Recoome got up and wiped his bleeding mouth. " Now it's time. Recoome Eraser Gun!" Recoome opened his mouth and fired a bright purple blast at Bardock. " _I can't deflect it like this."_ Bardock thought. " Kaioken!" Bardock's aura changed red as Bardock deflected the blast back at Recoome. The blast exploded on contact when it hit Recoome's giant body. The other Ginyu Force members smirked as Recoome came out with his armor eradicated and hair singed but basically undamaged. " This guy just won't go down!" Bardock said. Recoome lifted his foot and charged at Bardock. " Recoome kick!" Recoome lifted his foot with extreme force as it hit Bardock's neck or so he thought. An afterimage was left where Bardock once was. " Come out come out, little Saiyan." Recoome said as he dusted himself off. " Ka...me...ha...me…" Bardock teleported in front of Recoome. Recoome opened his eyes in fear as Bardock fired his blast. Recoome fell to the ground. Bardock had held back to spare the giant like Goku would have. " I'll give you a chance. Leave now unless you want to end up like 's alive but needs medical attention. I'm gonna give you a chance to join me and leave Frieza. We are training to defeat him. " No one can defeat Lord Frieza!" Ginyu said. Jeice and Burter were suspicious. They didn't like working under Frieza. Last year, the member that came before Guldo had been killed by Frieza because he failed a mission. Burter decided he would rather work under Frieza then die by Frieza. Jeice walked over to Bardock and Turles. " I want to join you. If you can defeat Frieza, then I'm all for it mate." Jeice said. " Jeice! How could you betray Lord Frieza?!" Ginyu demanded. " I want to live my own life and become stronger my own way not by living under a tyrant." Jeice said. " If you won't help Frieza...DIE!" Ginyu shot a blast from his hand at Jeice. Bardock and Turles were too late to stop it. Jeice was going to die. Jeice closed his eyes for the impact. After feeling nothing, Jeice opened his eyes to see Burter and Recoome blocking the blast. " W-why guys?" Jeice asked. " We...respect...your...decision…" Burter started. " We...see...our...wrongs...defeat...them...Jeice…" Recoome said. The two fell to the ground,lifeless. " Fools…" Ginyu said. Jeice clenched his fist. His best friend and teammate had just died to protect him...and the captain called them fools! " You're the fool! You bastard!" Jeice said and charged at Ginyu. Bardock watched as Jeice started to fight his own captain. Not all villains were bad. Turles could change,Jeice could change and the rest of the Ginyu Force could change. But no matter what, there would be evil. Jeice punched an off-guard Ginyu in the face. Ginyu caught Jeice's next punch and punched the Red Magma in the face. " If you think you can defeat your captain, you're a bigger fool than I thought!" Ginyu dug his fist into Jeice's stomach and made him spit blood. The blood hit Ginyu's face but he didn't pay attention. Bardock flew towards the battle. " Kaioken!" Bardock said. Bardock punched Ginyu in the face and did a spin kick to his spine. Ginyu let go of Jeice and started to battle Bardock. Bardock caught one of Ginyu's punches and swung him around. Ginyu opened his hand and sent out a slow ball of energy. Bardock dodged it but, the purple ball of energy exploded behind him, sending him flying toward Ginyu. Bardock extended his fist and crashed into Ginyu's stomach with a boosted force. Ginyu spit up his blue blood and crashed to the ground. Ginyu lay still with his hands out and blood dripping down his blue face. Bardock landed by Ginyu and looked at him. " _I can still sense his Ki so what is he doing?"_ Bardock thought. Ginyu suddenly opened his eyes and mouth and a yellow beam of energy came out. " Crap!" Bardock said and tried to fly away. " Change now!" Ginyu said as the beam hit Bardock. Bardock's soul seemed to leave his body and go into Ginyu's while vice-versa happened to Ginyu. When the light faded, Ginyu was smirking at his new body and Bardock was on the ground feeling the immense pain he had done. Turles looked at them confused. " Good job Bardock. That horned freak is-" Turles was slammed into the ground by Ginyu, who was now in Bardock's body. " What the heck?!" Turles said. " I'm not your brother! I am Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu said and did his pose. " How did you change bodies?!" Turles asked. " It's my special technique!" Ginyu launched three Milky Cannons around him to block Turles from coming closer. Turles blasted them and they exploded around Ginyu. Ginyu was sent flying through the air. Turles appeared in front of him and punched him in the face. Ginyu slammed into the ground. Bardock still lay on the ground in pain. Bardock was weakened but if he could manage to do it. Bardock slowly stood up. Jeice helped Bardock up since he knew what Ginyu had done. Jeice looked at his scouter. " You're at about 60,000. Ginyu is at about 80,000 and the other guy is at about...120,000!" Jeice exclaimed. " Fine. I just need to do something." Bardock said. " Kaioken X3!" Bardock said. " You-you're at 180,000!" Jeice said. Bardock put his hands by his side and started to charge a blue blast. " Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" Bardock said and launched his attack. Ginyu dodged it but Turles punched him in the face and knocked him into it. Ginyu went smoking and burning through the air and made a crater when he landed. " Now I know that's Bardock!" Turles said. Ginyu lay motionless in the crater while Turles flew over to him. Ginyu smirked and shot a ray of energy at Turles. Turles smirked and dodged to reveal Bardock behind him. The blast hit Bardock and they switched back into their original bodies. Now an injured Bardock and an extremely injured Ginyu were standing in front of Turles. " N-no! Impossible! I'm invincible!" Ginyu cried. " Goodbye Ginyu!" Turles sent a blast toward Ginyu. Ginyu grabbed his chest and tried to fly away but was too weak. The horned being showed an expression of fear as he was eradicated by the blast. The smoke cleared and ashes fell to the ground. Bardock put his arm around Turles. Turles flew him and Bardock to the ship. " You can come with us Jeice. Bardock's injured but we have some healing tanks on the ship." Turles said. " Thanks mate...but I have something to do first." Jeice said. Jeice flew over to Burter and Recoome. Jeice blasted two holes in the ground and put his friends in there. After covering the hole Jeice flew over to Turles. " _Goodbye...Ginyu Force."_ Jeice thought. " Are you ready?" Turles asked. Jeice smiled a sad smile. " Yeah." Jeice said. The Red Magma walked into the ship. Now leaving his old life behind him.

" Is that all you've got Raditz?" Jeice said. Jeice and Raditz were sparing outside. It had been about a week since the defeat of the Ginyu Force. Jeice was now an ally unlike his counterpart from Goku's universe. Jeice threw a punch at Raditz. The long-haired warrior jumped to the left and bounced off a nearby rock towards Jeice. Raditz aimed a punch at Jeice's face. Jeice caught the punch and put his knee in Raditz's gut. Raditz grabbed his stomach and held it. " _I still can't beat him. I hate being weak!"_ Raditz thought. Raditz leaped at Jeice and snap-vanished behind him. " Kamehameha!" Raditz shouted and knocked Jeice through some trees. " Good one Raditz. You powered up a good bit when you fired that one." Jeice said. " Thanks Jeice. I'm gonna go find Dad." Raditz took off into the sky. " _Maybe I am getting stronger…"_ Raditz thought. Raditz sensed his Dads energy and flew down to the palace. Bardock was outside the palace with King Vegeta and there were some orange things one the floor. " Dad!" Raditz called as he landed on the ground. " Hello Raditz. What are you up to?" Bardock asked. " I was training with Jeice in the forest. It was a nice spar and lot's of fun. I landed a Kamehameha on him!" Raditz said. " _He's improving fast."_ Bardock thought. " Good job son. Me and the king have some business to do so head on him and wait with Kakarot and your mother." Bardock said. Bardock looked at the Dragonballs. He hadn't wanted Raditz to know about them yet. Bardock had told Gine about them and a little to Vegeta but not about their full power. The Dragonballs were too dangerous. If a selfish Saiyan got their hands on them, it could mean disaster and villains like Garlic Jr would try too. " Fine." Raditz said. Raditz took off towards his house. When he landed he noticed that he couldn't sense anyone home. Raditz walked in and found a note saying that Gine had taken Kakarot with her to go shopping. Gine had grown accustomed to the Earth traditions which included shopping. Raditz walked to his room and turned on the TV. He was bored a lot and didn't have many friends. He did like to watch TV and try to develop techniques. A new one he had thought of was Triple Monday or Single Thursday. Raditz drifted off to sleep as names popped into his head.

" Almighty Shenron! I call you forth!" Bardock shouted. The Dragonballs glowed and a yellowish beam of light came out in the form of a dragon. Bardock shielded his eyes from the light and King Vegeta did the same as his cape flapped behind him. When the light cleared, a large, green dragon was in the air. The sky was dark and the Saiyans and Humans were in awe. " Why have you summoned me here? Make your wish so I may rest." Shenron said impatiently. " Go on ahead King Vegeta. You suspect that your wife was killed so go ahead and ask." Bardock said. " Shenron! I wish for my wife, Queen Damame, to be brought back to life." King Vegeta shouted. Shenron's eyes glowed red and Queen Damame appeared in front of Bardock and King Vegeta. " Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron said. Shenron disappeared and the Dragonballs rose into the air and spread around the world. " Vegeta? How am I alive?" Queen Damame said. " It's not important. I'm glad to have you back, my Queen." King Vegeta said. Vegeta ran outside and saw his mother. The young Prince was shocked to see his deceased mother standing with his father and Bardock. Vegeta walked over to his mother. " V-Vegeta…" Queen Damame said. " Mother!" Vegeta put his pride away for a second and hugged his mother tight. " I'm so happy to see you again!" Queen Damame said. Usually King Vegeta would scold Vegeta for looking weak but right now, he didn't care. Bardock smiled at the family and silently lifted off to see his own. " Hey Bardock!" Turles called. Bardock turned to look at his brother. " Did you notice the sky grow dark?" Turles asked. " Yeah..pretty weird." Bardock said. He couldn't tell Turles yet either so he lied. Bardock and Turles landed at their house. Gine was with Kakarot eating, Raditz was still asleep and Maine was cooking dinner at her house. " Look at this Bardock. I can tell you still think about the other future but, if you hadn't done this, we wouldn't be this happy and now I don't just owe you my life." Turles said. " I owe you my son's life.

 **Hello everyone! I finished this chapter so I uploaded it early. I will try to upload on Sunday like I said but I have Field Day on Friday and a party on Friday too. If I'm not busy I will work on the book AMAP ( as much as possible ). Every review that has a question, I will answer so Review favorite and follow. I am still looking for someone to draw characters on Deviantart. I have been thinking about adding a question of the day so here is my question. I can see how many people view even guests so I want everyone who views this chapter to review. Just say an opinion or question as well as the answer to the question of the chapter. QOTC: Who is your favorite character so far In LB ( Legend of Bardock )? Please review and add an answer at the end.**

 **Q. Will Turles stay a 'good guy'?**

 **A. You'll have to see.**

 **Q. Will Raditz and Kakarot become true brothers?**

 **A. Yes. They may fight like brothers but they won't be enemies.**

 **Bardock and Turles' children be good or evil?**

 **A. That is undecided. Children will be children so Bardock's child will be good and Turles will take after his father. What that means, you'll have to find out.**

 **Q. Will Bulma be a fighter?**

 **A. Yes but she will also be the genius she is.**

 **Alright guys, thanks for reading! Tune in next time on Dragonball Z: Legend Of Bardock!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Return

**I am trying a new writing style in this chapter so tell me if you like this better.**

" It's good to have you back." King Vegeta said.

King Vegeta had make another throne for Queen Madame.

" I'm glad to be alive! I went to Hell and back literally! I'm changing my ways, I don't want to go back!" Queen Madame said.

" Well, you won't be dead for a long time." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta and Bulma walked into the room to see the Queen." Hello mother. The servants said that breakfast is almost prepared." Vegeta said.

" Good. Vegeta, who is this pretty young girl with you?" Queen Madame asked.

Vegeta looked at Bulma. " This is Bulma. She's the daughter of the head scientist." Vegeta said.

" Come here Bulma." Queen Madame said.

" Yes, my Queen?" Bulma nervously asked.

" You seem like a smart girl. I want you to still play around with Vegeta. He is the future King so you might be Queen one day." Queen Madame said.

A lot had been happening over the last few days. Queen Madame had talked with King Vegeta about Earth and the new Kingdom. They had talked about Bardock's power and his knowledge as well as Vegeta and plans for another child.

" Vegeta… I want to talk to you about something." Queen Madame said as Vegeta and Bulma left the room.

" What is on your mind?" King Vegeta asked.

" I know what you said about Tarble being weak and a...a...disgrace but…" Queen Madame started. " I want Tarble to return!"

King Vegeta looked at her bewildered. " You know we cannot have him in our house. He has one of the weakest Power Levels ever known in the Saiyan race!" King Vegeta slammed his fist on his throne.

" If you don't leave and find Tarble so you can bring him back…" Queen Madame thought about a nice threat. " I will take Vegeta and go live with Tarble!"

King Vegeta blinked hard. How could his Queen make such a threat? " I will leave tomorrow and bring Tarble back to you."

" Us." The Queen corrected. The Queen stood up and walked towards the dining area for breakfast.

" _No matter how soft she may sound, she still acts more Saiyan than anyone."_ King Vegeta thought.

" Delicious!" Raditz said. Raditz's mouth was full of homemade pancakes that Gine had made for breakfast.

" He's right." Bardock said, his mouth full as well. " This is really good, Gine!"

" Good!Good!" Kakarot said as syrup dribbled down his chin.

" Thanks guys!" Gine said as she finished putting away the dishes. " I've been studying recipes and 'pancakes' are a popular breakfast."

" I can see why." Bardock said. Bardock stood up and put his plates away. " Raditz!"

" Yes father?" Raditz responded. Raditz looked at his father while he put his plates away as well.

" Let's go work on that move you've been practicing." Bardock said. " What was it...Double Sunday?"

" Yeah! I made up that move myself!"

" Then, Let's go practice it!"

Raditz and Bardock ran out the house to start training. Raditz went on one side of a field in the forest while Bardock went on the opposite side.

" First, we'll spar then, we'll see if you can pull of the move." Bardock said.

" Fine by me!" Raditz leaped at Bardock and jumped off the dirt to try to land a punch to Bardock's face. Bardock raised his arm and blocked the punch. Raditz ducked at the last second to dodge Bardock's punch that would have hit his nose. Raditz speeded into the forest and jumped into a tree. Raditz lowered his energy output and watched Bardock search.

Bardock walked around the forest searching for Raditz. After learning how to control Ki, he had become pretty good at controlling it. It was one of Raditz's talents.

" _It's done!"_ Raditz thought. Two purple sparking energy balls were in his hands. _Almost._ Bardock walked into Raditz's view but didn't notice him. Raditz thrust his hands forward and shot the energy at Bardock. " Double Sunday!" Bardock leaped out of the way of the blast at the last second as it left a crater in the ground.

" You did it!" Bardock congratulated Raditz for a job well done. Bardock patted his twelve-year-old son on the back as they walked back home.

" Can I go to the city for a little while?" Raditz asked. He had wanted to go to the city and explore for a while now.

" Sure. Be home by 12:00." Bardock said. If anything did happen, Bardock could Instant Transmission to Raditz.

Raditz took of into the air with his hands in front of him like Superman. Superman was one of Earth's 'Superheroes'. If Superman were more aggressive, he could be a Saiyan. Raditz smirked at the thought of him becoming a Superhero. Raditz snapped out of his daydream as the palace came into view.

Raditz softly landed on the palace entrance and walked around the courtyard. There were many flowers that his mother always went on about for how pretty they were. Raditz didn't care, he wasn't into flowers. Raditz walked around a corner to see Vegeta and a blue-haired girl. Vegeta was showing the girl how to fly.

" So that's you girlfriend Vegeta?" Raditz tried to stop a laugh.

" Wha-! Shut up Raditz!" Vegeta barked.

" You should pay more attention to your honey over there." Raditz remarked.

Bulma blushed at the two. She just wanted to learn how to fight.

" I'll make you sorry Raditz!" Vegeta said. " Meet me at the arena in Vegeta City at 11:00!"

Vegeta and Bulma walked off together to train. " _Now I'll show how weak he is in front of everyone, and he'll know who he's messing with!"_ Vegeta thought. Vegeta smirked and thought of what moves he would use to embarrass Raditz.

The crowd was watching. It was mostly Saiyans but there were some humans as well.

" VEGETA!VEGETA!VEGETA!" The crowd roared as the prince landed on the arena.

Prince Vegeta was wearing a miniature red cape to imitate his father as well as some battle armor.

Raditz was also in his battle armor and had his tail wrapped around his waist.

A human announcer with sunglasses went into the middle of the ring. " Begin!" The announcer shouted.

Vegeta lunged at Raditz and punched him in the face. Raditz was knocked away but recovered and dodged Vegeta's kick. Raditz aimed a punch at Vegeta's midsection but Vegeta blocked it with his knee.

" Is that all you've got?" Vegeta asked as he punched Raditz in the stomach.

Raditz punched Vegeta on the nose. " Not even close."

Raditz jumped away and charged two energy balls in his hands.

" Come on weakling!" Vegeta said.

Raditz snapped. That's all. Hearing weakling,disgrace, idiot. All of that was too much. Raditz only had one thought.

" _Vegeta is going to die."_

" Double Sunday!" Raditz shouted and fired the blast at Vegeta. Vegeta was hit in his right arm and fell to the ground.

Raditz appeared behind him and slammed the Prince into the ground. Raditz pounded the Prince and headbutted him in the forehead.

Vegeta powered up and threw Raditz off of him. Vegeta prepared a purple blast for Raditz.

" Galick Gun...Fire!" Vegeta shot the blast at Raditz.

Raditz opened his eyes and dodged the blast with the last of his power. Raditz fell to the ground unmoving, giving Vegeta the win.

" Yay! Vegeta, you won!" Bulma shouted as she jumped up and down.

" Of course I did." Vegeta said as he and Bulma walked off.

Raditz slowly stood up and left. He was now an even bigger weakling and everyone knew it. Raditz slumped his shoulders and started to walk.

" Hey Raditz!"

Raditz turned to see Turles flying above him. Raditz flew up to meet Turles.

" Don't feel bad about losing. Vegeta kind of cheated. Vegeta ate some of the fruit from the Tree of Might and you haven't. So if you keep training you can beat him." Turles said. Turles put his fingers to his chin. " I'll tell you what, how about I train you to know some of my attacks and you keep training with Bardock. Don't tell him either...he thinks my attacks are too...violent."

Raditz grinned. Maybe he would get stronger sooner than he thought.

" Goodbye…" King Vegeta said as he was boarding his ship. King Vegeta was in a bad mood thanks to his extra happy wife so he just packed up.

" Bye honey! I can't wait to see Tarble again." Queen Madame said.

King Vegeta started the ship and took off. It would be a long ride.

" Let's see...Tarble should be on planet...Hokon." KIng Vegeta said. " Wait! That planet is Frieza's territory!"

" Ship!" King Vegeta shouted. " Full speed ahead! I have to save my…" King Vegeta smiled. " Son…"

 **Thanks for reading everybody! I was a little rushed to finish because I forgot this chapter was due today. I managed to finish it but it may not be one of my best. I got no answers to my QOT. My question of the chapter so I am very disappointed. Please answer them! New QOTC: What should we name Turles's son? It has to be based off of a vegetable and a male name.**

 **Q. Did you name planet Hugodrax after me? ( from Hugodrax)**

 **A. Yes. Glad you caught that.**

 **Q. Will this be like Dragonball Legends?**

 **A. I was inspired by that book and it is really good so check it out. I got the idea from reading that and because my favorite character is Bardock. It will not be like it though.**

 **Q. Do I have bad grammar and order?**

 **A. You decide**

 **Q. Will Raditz marry Launch?**

 **A. I haven't decided. it is possible.**

 **Q. Will marry a Saiyan?**

 **A. No. He would call their strength " a trick"**

 **Q. Will Master Roshi train people?**

 **A. Maybe**

 **Q. Will Kakarot/Goku end up with Chi-Chi?**

 **A. Would be a Spoiler**

 **Q. Will Kakarot end up with a Saiyan?**

 **A. Again spoiler.**

 **Q. When will Kakarot meet Chi-Chi?**

 **A. not while he is 3 but maybe when he's older**

 **The next chapter will be up Sunday or earlier. I also had some questions about sagas so I'll explain.**

 **A saga is basically time with a purpose or Main Villain.**

 **My Sagas so far are:**

 **1-2: Prologue**

 **3-?: Frieza saga**

 **More villains may appear in the Frieza saga and once this Saga ends, I will update the Sagas.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Second Prince

**Hello everyone! Before I get the hate comments...(raises shield) I would like to apologize for the late chapter. My computer is broken and I have been using my tablet and my moms computer to write. I write on the tablet and edit,write and post on the computer which I do not use often. I will have an update at the end of the chapter for news and updates. ( puts down shield) For now enjoy! ( Gets hit with a tomato to the face.)**

King Vegeta climbed out of his pod and looked around. It seemed that the coast was clear so King Vegeta went on the move. He tried to sense Tarble's Power Level.

" _How is that possible!?"_ King Vegeta thought. " _There are only five Power Levels here! They are low but one of them is way out of Tarble's level._

King Vegeta looked around for a sign. Three pods were a few meters away in a crater.

" _Frieza!"_ King Vegeta flew towards the highest Power Level.

" General! There is a figure approaching." Banan said. Bana was a blue skinned alien with orange hair.

" What is their Power Level?" Cui asked. Cui was a purple skinned alien with two holes on the opposite sides of his head and little fish-like whiskers on his face.

" Let's see...ha! It has a Power Level of 1,000!" A purple skinned being named Sui said. Sui was a reptile-like alien with a crest on his head.

King Vegeta landed in front of the three. King Vegeta looked at the three aliens and snickered at their strength.

" I demand you to tell me where the being named Tarble is!" King Vegeta ordered.

King Vegeta noticed the body of a Tech-tech on the ground by Cui.

" _Based on what Bardock told me about Tarble before I left, he is supposed to marry one of these...Tech-Tech's, this could have been Tarble's wife and nothing matters to a Saiyan more than Family!"_ King Vegeta thought.

" So you're a missing monkey on Lord Frieza's list...Banan,Sui handle him." Cui commanded.

Banan and Sui charged at King Vegeta. Banan tried to punch King Vegeta in the face. King Vegeta grabbed the being by the throat.

" Put him down ape!" Sui said and fired his blaster at King Vegeta. Sui coughed up blood as Vegeta blasted a hole straight through him.

Banan charged again and King Vegeta snap-vanished. King Vegeta appeared behind Banan and snapped his neck. A sickening snap was heard and Cui backed away in fear.

" _I have to think of something fast!"_ Cui thought. " Look Lord Frieza!"

King Vegeta turned to look as Cui started to shoot a barrage of Ki Blasts at Cui.

Cui stopped blasting and sighed. He had managed to kill one of the Saiyans.

" Nice try." King Vegeta said.

Cui started to fly off and escape. King Vegeta held out his middle and index finger at Cui.

" _What did Bardock call it?Ah!"_ King Vegeta thought. " Dirty Fireworks!"

Cui screamed as he exploded into ashes and died.

King Vegeta and Bardock had met up sometimes and talked about the world that "Goku" was from. Bardock had told him of Vegeta's life. King Vegeta and Bardock were a bit alike though they did try to kill each other.

" _Father like son."_ King Vegeta thought.

Now there were two Power Levels on the planet. King Vegeta flew towards them.

In an Underground cave, King Vegeta found the Power Levels. A young boy sat in a cave holding a four-legged alien being in his arms.

" Who are you! I won't let you hurt Chompy!" The young boy shouted.

King Vegeta made a ball of Ki and saw the boy clearly. The boy had spiky black hair and wore a brown tunic. He had an unmistakeable brown tail swinging behind him.

" T-Tarble?" King Vegeta asked.

" Father!" Tarble shouted and hugged his father. King Vegeta would have told him to stop but after what his son had been through, he patted his son on the back.

" This is Chompy dad, he's a Glandorf that the Tech-Tech's got for me...but now they're gone." Tarble said.

Tarble remembered his father from pictures since he was sent away as a baby. Tarble was now four.

" i'm going to take you to the planet we are living on. We get to see Vegeta and your mother." King Vegeta said.

" Big brother Vegeta?! Mom?! Yay!" Tarble said as he flew after his father.

" I knew the Monkey King would show up to save his brat."

King Vegeta froze to look at who was in front of him.

A pink-skinned, white-armored shelled Arcosian floated in front of him.

" Frieza?!" King Vegeta gasped.

" In the flesh." Frieza said.

" Stay back Tarble. I'll handle this." King Vegeta said.

" Yes sir." Tarble said.

Frieza pointed his finger towards Tarble. King Vegeta got in the way.

" Stop. Your business is with me." King Vegeta said.

" Fine. I'll kill you first." Frieza said.

Frieza landed on the ground and stood still. King Vegeta flew at him and tried to kick. Frieza blocked the kick with his forearm and dodged King Vegeta's punch.

" Is that all you've got Vegeta?" Frieza asked.

" Not even close!"

* * *

The previous day…

" _You should have never challenged me, Vegeta." Frieza said. Frieza held a limb King Vegeta by the under armor._

" _I'll...kill...you…" King Vegeta struggled to say._

" _Big talk for a dead man." Frieza said as he blasted King Vegeta's head off of his shoulders._

 _Tarble stood behind a rock trying not to cry at his father's death._

 _Frieza extended a finger towards the rock._

 _A small beam left the finger and cut straight through the rock._

Bardock awoke panting and sweating from the vision he had. He could still hear Tarble's scream ringing in his ears.

Bardock didn't know all the details but he knew he had to get to King Vegeta and Tarble fast. Bardock didn't even have time to write a note for Gine.

Bardock decided to use his psychic powers to tell her later. Bardock ran outside and threw a capsule.

The capsule popped and a Saiyan pod came out. Bardock climbed into the pod and set the pod for planet Hokon.

" I'm I'm not ready for Frieza yet but I have to try." Bardock thought.

Turles watched Bardock take off in a pod and was curious. What was Bardock doing?

Turles used his mental connection to speak to Bardock.

" Where are you going?" Turtles mentally asked.

" To Planet Hokon. Frieza is there and he's going to kill King Vegeta." Bardock mentally said.

" Why do you care? The king is kind of a jerk." Turles responded.

" I have to protect people even jerks like King Vegeta and innocent people like Tarble." Bardock said mentally.

"You're to much of a hero..." Turles said as he shook his head.

" Hehehe..." Bardock laughed at his brothers comment.

"We are approaching the Planet my lord." A orange being said.

" Thank you Commander." A tall green figure said.

" You are growing old my lord, I do not think we should have followed the pi-" The orange warrior was cut short as a hole was blasted through his chest.

" Never mention my age." The green figure said. " Someone clean up this mess!"

" Yes, my lord." A fat creature with wings said.

" We are now preparing to land on the Earth, master." A blue-skinned alien said.

" Good. I can finally reunite with my old friend, Turles." The green figure said.

" Yes indeed...Lord Slug."

 **Ok. So I have been pretty busy lately. I got back from a 3 day trip to Myrtle Beach yesterday and had little time to work on the book. I did spend time thinking about ideas for it and I had some GREAT ones. One of them was Lord Slug. Here is the update on chapters. Today is June 12. On June 19 I am leaving to New Jersey and New York for about 2 weeks. I cannot promise any chapters but I will do my best to get at least one during the two weeks. I want to upload a chapter before I leave. I will not have a chapter done by Sunday most likely. I will do as much as I can though. I also could not make the thoughts in italics like usual because of the tablet so I said it was what they were thinking. I can answer PM's so I can always do that from my phone so if I forgot to go over something or you have any questions, PM me.**

 **Now for the Q &A!**

 **Q. Will Turles give Raditz a piece of the fruit from the Tree Of Might?**

 **A. Most likely not because of Bardock but maybe.**

 **Q. Will Krillin appear and serve a purpose?**

 **A. Yes and yes but probably not the same or most important purpose.**

 **That's all folks!**


	10. Chapter 10: Youth Restored

" So this is the planet Earth…" Lord Slug said as he stepped out of his spaceship.

" It's a nice planet but soon it'll be a planet of ice." Wings said.

" So...I heard that the space pirate was here as well as the other Saiyans. I'm going to kill him and turn in the bounty on his head...30 million for that idiot." Lord Slug said as he scratched his chin.

" Hey! Who are you and why have you come here?!" Nappa said. Nappa had been put in charge of watching the Prince and Bulma by the Queen's orders.

" Hehehe… I am Lord Slug." Lord Slug said. " I have come to conquer this planet. But before that, do you happen to know a pirate by the name of Turles?"

" Yes I do. I hate the annoying idiot. He lives that way." Nappa said as he pointed towards Mount Paozu. " kill him f you want."

" I am the Prince of this planet and you cannot conquer it." Vegeta said.

" What an annoying brat." Lord Slug said as he blasted Vegeta.

" Vegeta!" Bulma shouted.

" Why you…" Nappa charged at Lord Slug and tried to punch him in the face.

Lord Slug caught the punch and kicked Nappa in the stomach. Nappa stumbled and fell to the ground, unconscious.

" That's two down." Lord Slug said.

Bulma tried to kick Lord Slug in the face and he blocked it with his forearm. Slug tossed the little girl to the ground and prepared to finish her.

" I'm coming Bulma!" shouted as he flew his plane at Slug.

Slug held his hand out and blasted the plain to pieces. started to fall towards the ground and Slug grabbed him.

" B-Bulma get t-the Dragonballs…" stuttered.

" Dragonballs? Those grant wishes but how could they get to Earth from Namek?" Slug asked himself. " _There must be another Namekian on this planet!_ " Slug thought.

Slug read mind and saw the Dragon Radar and it's exact location. " Come with me boys. We have work to do." Slug said. Slug dropped beside Bulma and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

King Vegeta slammed through a rock at Frieza's punch. King Vegeta recovered and kicked Frieza in the face. The kick appeared to do nothing as Frieza didn't even flinch, Frieza headbutt King Vegeta in the face and slammed him down with his tail. King Vegeta jumped away and aimed one hand at Frieza.

" King's pride!" King Vegeta shouted as a purple blast left his hand. Frieza was hit by the blast and fell into the ground.

" I have to say...that one hurt a little bit." Frieza said. Frieza punched King Vegeta in the stomach and kicked him into the ground. The pain was immense.

" Tell me where you monkeys are harboring and I'll end it fast. Keep quiet and I will kill you slowly and painfully!" Frieza shouted.

King Vegeta shouted in agony and Tarble cowered in fear. Frieza was sent flying by a punch in the face that knocked him into a rock.

" LEAVE MY DADDY ALONE!" Tarble shouted as he sent his strongest blast at Frieza. Frieza opened his eyes to see the gigantic blast hit him into the ground.

" Little brat." Frieza said as he appeared out of the smoke. Frieza aimed a finger at Tarble and fired his Death Beam. Tarble disappeared and reappeared behind King Vegeta.

" What happened?" Tarble asked.

Bardock powered down from Kaioken and looked at Tarble. " _He reminds me of Gohan and he seems to have a lot of potential. His Power level is about 500 and it multiplied by 10 a minute ago."_ Bardock thought.

Bardock tossed a Senzu Bean to King Vegeta. "Eat it. It'll heal you and make you stronger." Bardock said.

King Vegeta put the bean in his mouth and swallowed. King Vegeta stood up, amazed at his new power.

" Follow my lead." Bardock said.

" Like I'd listen to a low level." King Vegeta replied.

King Vegeta charged at Frieza and tried to land a blow to his face. Frieza blocked it but was distracted.

" Kaioken times 10!" Bardock shouted. Bardock punched Frieza in the face and dug him into the ground. " Times 20!" Bardock shouted and started pounding Frieza into the ground. Bardock jumped above Frieza and powered up a blast. " Kamehameha!" Bardock shouted.

Frieza looked at the blast and put his arms in front of him to block the blast. The blast damaged Frieza but not enough. Frieza wiped his mouth and prepared a Supernova. " I can easily escape when this planet explodes but you three can't!" Frieza said as he fired the ball.

Bardock was extremely tired from the Kaioken X20 and used his last bit of energy to teleport him,King Vegeta and Tarble off of the planet and to a neighboring one.

" Thank you Bardock for the help. My son would be dead if it wasn't for you." King Vegeta said.

Bardock was still ticked but now he was happy that he saved them. Goku would be proud.

" Thanks mister!" Tarble said.

" You're welcome kid." Bardock replied.

" So what do we do now?" King Vegeta asked.

" Frieza thinks that we are dead so we have a lot more off of our backs. Until I gain my strength, I can't teleport us to Earth so a jump like that would probably take 3 days of me charging my energy so that's how long we have to wait." Bardock said.

Wings kicked open the door to Capsule Corp and started to look around. The humans ran from the scene for help. A couple of Saiyans from the palace flew in to stop them.

" Freeze in the name of King Vegeta!" One shouted.

Angila stepped in front of one and punched him in the stomach, hard enough to knock him through the wall. The next Saiyan prepared an energy wave but was cut off by Angila knocking him out.

Lord Slug walked out of the back room with the Dragon Radar in his hands. " This will allow me to find this planet's Dragonballs and I can finally regain my youth!"

" Great my lord. It seems that the inhabitants have figured out we are here. Shall me and the others collect the Dragonballs for you?" Angila asked.

" Yes. I have work to do." Lord Slug commanded.

Wings,Angila, and Medamatcha flew off in search of the Dragonballs. Lord Slug walked out of Capsule Corp and flew back towards the palace.

" Queen Madame! The alien visitors have arrived and reports are that they have attacked Prince Vegeta and General Nappa as well as stolen from Capsule Corp." The guard named Onin said.

Queen Madame stood up and cracked her knuckles. " They just messed with the wrong family and unlucky for them...I'm ready to kill."

Slug broke through the roof of the palace and landed in front of the queen.

" Hello. I am Lord Slug. I assume you are the Queen and now I'm here to take this planet off your hands." Slug said.

" In your dreams. I'm the Queen of all Saiyans and I won't take trash from a slug!" Queen Madame shouted as she charged at Slug.

Queen Madame slammed Slug through the roof in the palace he had came from and punched him in the stomach.

Slug spit up purple blood and rubbed his chin. Slug charged at Queen Madame and they started to exchange blows. Slug looked directly at Queen Madame and shot eye-beams at her. The beams hit her in her left arm and caused major damage. Queen Madame jumped away and fired an energy wave a Slug using her right arm. Slug was shot in the arm and it was eradicated.

" An arm for an arm." Queen Madame said.

" Why you!" Lord Slug charged at Queen Madame and slugged her in the head. The Queen slammed into the ground and made a crater. Slug charged a large energy wave and shot it at the crater. The Queen dodged the attack but then was caught by Slug.

Slug squeezed the queen and planned on snapping her in half. " That's enough!" Queen Madame shouted as she powered up, knocking Slug away.

Angila took the seven Dragonballs and laid them on the ground. He had learned how to summon the Dragon from Slug and could translate Namekian.

" Eternal Shenron. Rise so you may grant our wish!" Angila shouted.

The Dragonballs glowed and Shenron rose out of them. " What is your wish?" Shenron asked.

" I wish for Lord Slug to be young again!" Angila shouted.

Shenrons eyes glowed red and then faded. " Your wish has been granted." Shenron said as he returned to the Dragonballs and separated again.

Slug held his newly restored arm and admired his new strength. Slug smirked and blasted a building to dust. " Ready to finish this, my Queen?"


	11. Chapter 11: A Pirate Duel

Slug easily grabbed a punch from the Queen and landed one of his own to her stomach. The Queen spit blood and fell to the ground.

" Now I'm even stronger. You stand no chance against the might of Lord Slug!" Slug bellowed as he laughed at Madame.

" I-I don't care who you are...I won't give up!" Queen Madame shouted. Queen Madame tried to punch Slug in the face but was chopped in the neck and knocked unconscious.

" I hope there's someone stronger on this planet." Slug said to himself. Slug flew into the air. It was time to turn this planet into a frozen wasteland. Slug took off in the direction of his ship. Slug arrived and ordered his scientists to start terra-freezing the Planet.

Slug decided to go see if he could find the space pirate on this planet.

Turles and Jeice sat in Bardock's house with Raditz,Kakarot,Gine and Maine. " Slug's power has grown. I can defeat him but he is stronger than the rest of you. I've been sensing the battle between him and the Queen. She has been defeated." Turles said as he stroked his chin.

" But my question is how were the Dragonball's activated early?" Jeice said. Jeice had told Turles about the Dragonballs after the sky had turned dark.

" Maybe Kami activated them early for Bardock. Bardock said that in another Universe that when the Dragonballs were over used, seven powerful foes were released but now he isn't sure." Turles said.

" Either way, they are off now and Slug is stronger. he doesn't seem immortal but he is stronger." Jeice said. " His power is greater than mine."

" I can help too Uncle Turles!" Raditz said.

" Me too!" Kakarot said.

Gine slapped Kakarot on the back of the head. " A three year old can't do anything!"

" Raditz...I know I've trained you but you aren't strong enough." Turles said.

Raditz hung his head down. " _I knew I was too weak..."_

" But that doesn't mean you can't help." Turles said. " I need you to take the family and move them to a safe place in case Slug escapes."

" I will! I'll protect my family with my life!" Raditz said.

" Good. Bardock will be proud when I tell him." Turles said.

" Are you ready,mate?" Jeice asked.

" Let's go." Turles said. Turles and Jeice ran out the door and took off towards Slug.

Frieza sat on his main ship taping his fingers on the hard metal throne. " _Zarbon and Dodoria are dead. The Ginyu Force is dead and Jeice had betrayed me. The Monkey King and his spawn should be dead but I'm not sure."_ Frieza thought. " _I heard a legend about Dragonballs on a planet called Namek but I'm not sure about going. Father wants me to capture some more planets. I have to focus more on me instead of those filthy Saiyans!"_

King Vegeta and Tarble were sparring in a forest while Bardock was doing some exercises. Bardock's power was slightly coming back bit by bit but he was a Saiyan, he had to train! Bardock had a vision of Lord Slug coming to Earth but didn't know the end of the battle. " _I hope my family is alright."_

" How do you know this Slug anyway?" Jeice asked.

Turles sighed. " It's a long story but let me tell you…"

14 years ago…

" I was still a space pirate and I was taking on planets." Turles said. " During my hunts, I encountered Slug and tried to take one of his planets. he was stronger than me and defeated me in battle. Unfortunately for him, my team had planted the Tree of Might and destroyed his planet. I managed to escape and now he wants revenge because it was his best planet."

" He must be a sore loser." Jeice said.

" I must be."

Jeice turned behind him to see Slug smirking. " Wha-" Jeice said as Slug punched him in the face. The force was so strong that it knocked him into the ground below.

" Jeice!" Turles called out.

" I should be the one you're worried about." Slug said. Slug threw a punch at Turles that Turles managed to dodge. Slug had planned for that and kneed Turles in the chin.

Turles rubbed his chin and threw a punch that hit Slug's nose. Slug slugged Turles in the back and kicked him in the stomach. Turles recovered and kicked Slug in the back and slammed him into his knee.

" Good to see you again Turles." Slug said as he caught his breath.

" Wish I could say the same but don't worry." Turles said. " You'll be gone soon."

Turles punched Slug in the jaw and slammed him in the stomach. Slug was slammed upward and Turles grabbed his foot. Turles threw into some rocks down below.

After a few minutes, Slug still didn't appear. " _That couldn't have killed him, could it?"_ Turles thought.

Slug opened his eyes and jumped out of the rock while firing a beam towards Turles chest. Turles didn't move and the beam blasted straight through the ex-pirates chest.

" Vegeta! Vegeta! Wake up!"

Prince Vegeta sat up and rubbed his aching face. " What happened Bulma?" Vegeta asked.

" That weird green guy came and hurt you, the big bald guy and my dad. My dad is in bad condition and so is Nappa. We have to bring them to the hospital now and get you checked out!" Bulma shouted.

" Stop your blathering girl! You take them to the hospital, I'm going to get the green person!" Vegeta shouted.

" Your crazy! You can't take that guy. He'll roast you!" Bulma argued.

" Shut up!" Vegeta shouted. " If you think I'll just give up and hide then you're the crazy one." And with that Vegeta took of towards Slug.

" That idiot!" Bulma shouted. " He's going to get himself killed one day." Bulma muttered.

Bulma picked up Nappa and her father and carried them towards the hospital. " _Please come back safe Vegeta!_ "

" I finally killed the space pirate!" Slug shouted. Slug stopped shouting as he saw the space pirate's after image fade.

" What the hell?!" Slug shouted.

" Gotcha!" Turles said as he grabbed Slug and launched him toward the ground. Slug got back up and charged at Turles. Turles punched Slug in the face and then struck him with his knee. Turles snap vanished behind Slug and slammed him down toward the ground. To finish, Turles shot a Full Power Energy Wave at Slug. Slug powered up and knocked the wave back at Turles. After the explosion, Slug grabbed Turles by the throat and started to choke him.

" Not so tough now, are you Turles?" Slug asked.

Turles struggled to breath as Slug tightened his grip. " Sharp Kill Driver!" A round ring of Ki flew by and hit Slug in the arm. The ring cut Slug's arm clean off and freed Turles.

" Who did that?!" Slug shouted. Raditz stood with his arm out, smirking.

" I did." Raditz said. Slug charged at Raditz with his free arm but was surprised to be stuck in his tracks.

Slug turned to see Jeice holding his legs. Jeice brought him to his face and held open his hand, revealing a Crusher Ball. " G'day...Mate." Jeice said as he blasted Slug in the face. Slug spiraled to the ground and slammed through the rocks.

" I didn't want to do this...but fine!" Slug shouted. Slug started to grow and get larger and larger. After a minute, Slug was a giant and his power had greatly increased.

" Um...Uncle Turles...we need a better plan." Raditz shouted.

" I've got one but you and Jeice need to go to the family and whatever you do, do not look up!" Turles commanded.

" Got it!" Raditz said as he and Jeice flew off at full speed. Turles charged a ball of energy in his hand and threw it into the sky.

Slug charged at Turles and it felt as if the Earth shook with each step. " Look's like you missed Turles!" Slug shouted.

Turles' eyes started to turn red as he began to grow fur and grow larger. " Did I?" Turles said in a deeper voice.

Slug stepped back in fear as Turles reached his height and became a Great Ape. " Now are you afraid Slug?!"

" H-How is every Saiyan not transformed?!" Slug asked fearfully.

" A scientist on this planet developed a gas in our houses that prevents us from transforming. If we leave we might but then we have a little button on our armor and clothing that will prevent a transformation. Every other Saiyan is about to watch me kill you!" Turles shouted as fired a mouth blast at Slug.

Slug barely dodged the blast and fired his own at Turles. Turles slapped the blast away and charged at Slug. Slug charged At Turles and they grabbed each others hands. Each of them were pushing to see who would give out first.

Turles just smirked and headbutt Slug in the face. Slug stumbled backward and that was all Turles needed. Turles grabbed Slug and backflipped through the air. With Slug on the bottom, Turles slammed Slug into the ground making and extremely large crater. Turles began pounding Slug into the dirt. Slug blasted the ground and launched himself into the air. Slug landed on the ground and grabbed his knee to try and hold himself up.

" When a Saiyan transforms, they grow ten times as strong while I see that isn't the same for Namekians." Turles taunted.

" W-Why you! Don't think I'm done yet! I know your weakness and that's all that matters!" Slug shouted as he blasted the ball of energy Turles had made.

" Crap!" Turles said as his fake moon exploded and he started to shrink. Turles returned to normal size and looked up at Slug.

" Ha...ha...ha…" Slug laughed. Slug was out of breath and started to slowly shrink back too. " Dang it! I must have used too much energy!"

" _He shrunk again and he's weaker than me. I have to end it now!"_ Turles thought.

" That takes care of that." Raditz said.

" I think so too, mate." Jeice said.

" They were weaklings" Prince Vegeta said.

On the way back, Raditz and Jeice had encountered Vegeta. They explained that Turles was fighting Slug. Vegeta was stubborn and still wanted to go but Jeice knocked some sense into him.

They all started to fly back and passed Turles' and Bardock's houses. They sensed weird Power Levels and found Slug's henchmen inside. Two of them fought and one escaped. Jeice fought Wings and Vegeta and Raditz fought Medamatcha. Now they were dead.

" That other guy escaped and he might report to his master. But first, what could he have wanted from Turles' house?" Jeice asked.

Raditz thought for a minute and then a expression of fear crossed his face. " The fruit from the Tree of Might."

Angila arrived on the battlefield and saw his master standing and injured. Angila flew to Slug and stood in front of him.

" In the north, there is a house. It belongs to the space pirate, inside we found a cellar that has the fruit of the Tree of Might. Before we could get some a few people showed up and killed Medamatcha and Wings. I barely escaped." Angila reported.

" Thank you for the information. Now then Angila, hold off this pirate until I return." Slug said.

" Before you go, master, I found this bean in the house. It might be special." Angila said.

Slug ate the Senzu Bean and was immediately healed. " Thanks. Now to get the fruit!" Slug shouted as he flew off towards the North.

"Get back here Slug!" Turles shouted.

" Your fight is with me!" Angila said.

" I don't have time for this!" Turles said. Turles held out a hand to Angila. " Kill Driver!"

The beam exploded on contact and left just a corpse on the ground. Turles tried to fly after Slug but collapsed on the ground and fell unconscious.

" If Slug gets that fruit, then his power will multiply!" Raditz said.

" Here's the plan! I will meet Slug and buy time. Raditz! You get a Senzu Bean and give it to Turles and Vegeta! You should go check on the palace!" Jeice said.

The three split up with Raditz going at top speed. " I can not fail!"


	12. Chapter 12: A Legend Awakened

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the late chapter! I've been preparing to go on vacation this Saturday so there will probably won't be a chapter on Sunday. I will be gone for a weeek and I might be able to make one chapter but I can't promise anything. If anyone has any questions that I didn't answer ( because I know I forgot some because I forget every time.) Ask the question again and I will answer it next chapter. I do need to answer 1 that has been asked a lot.**

 **Q. Will Goku end up with Chichi, another human or a Saiyan?**

 **A. I would like to hear some more votes on that topic. I have an idea for the answer but since Kakarot is still only 3, I have time until I finalize the decision.**

 **I also watched in Dragonball Heroes about how Bardock got a Super Saiyan 3 form and I was so pumped for Legend Of Bardock. Bardock is after all, my favorite DBZ character!**

Raditz was flying at top speed to reach his house. If Jeice failed in stopping Slug, Slug could be there any minute. Raditz landed on the ground, hard, and ran into the house. He ran into his father's room and grabbed a brown pouch that was on the dresser. Inside the pouch was a few Senzu Beans. Raditz grabbed one for Turles and a few extra. " _I have to hurry back."_ Raditz thought. Raditz grabbed the other Senzu Beans and flew to a spot he knew in the forest.

(Flashback) " _This is Gohan's house kids." Bardock said to Kakarot and Raditz._

" _Who's Gohan?" Kakarot asked. Kakarot looked at the window and saw the shadow of a man inside._

" _He's a very nice person that took care of Kakarot in another Universe. He would have done the same for either of you two." Bardock said._

" _That's cool. Can we meet him?" Raditz asked._

" _Sure. I've talked with him before and since Kakarot was about one. I told him stories about you two." Bardock said as he knocked on the door._

 _Raditz looked at the man who opened the door. The man wasn't very tall and he was old. He had a round hat on his head and wore an orange, polka dotted shirt._

" _Hello Bardock. These must be the kids you told me about. They are just as handsome as there father." Grandpa Gohan said._

" _Hello Gohan. I brought the kids over so they could finally meet you." Bardock said._

" _I'm Kakarot!" Kakarot shouted to Gohan._

" _I'm Gohan. Nice to meet you Kakarot." Gohan said._

" _I'm Raditz." Raditz said._

" _Nice to meet you too Raditz. You too don't have to be formal though. Just call me Grandpa." Gohan said._

Raditz landed at Grandpa's house and knocked on the door. " Grandpa! Grandpa!"

Gohan opened the door and looked at Raditz. " What's wrong, kiddo?"

" This evil guy is attacking the planet. Uncle Turles can take care of him but I need you to watch these!" Raditz said as he gave Gohan the Senzu Beans.

" I will. Be careful out there!" Grandpa Gohan shouted as Raditz took off towards the battlefield.

Vegeta landed at the remains of the palace. Saiyans and Humans alike were scrambling around trying to find the Queen. " What happened?!" Vegeta barked to a guard.

" That weird thing came and attacked the palace. The Queen fought it and…" The guard looked down at his feet. " She lost and hasn't been found since."

It was like Vegeta's life froze. His mother was everything to him. He had lost his mother once and couldn't lose her again. It took everything in him not to fall to his knees and cry but he held himself together,barely. Vegeta ran into the rubble to find his mother and tried to sense her energy...he felt nothing. Vegeta kept running,desperately trying to find his mother until he saw an arm under some rocks. Vegeta blasted the rocks to dust and saw his mother lying there, unconscious. " She's over here! She's badly injured!" Vegeta shouted.

Some Saiyans ran over to him and put her on a stretcher. The palace hospital was destroyed so they took her to one on the city and put her in a rejuvenation chamber. Vegeta didn't leave his mother's side while she was in the chamber. " _Please be alright, Mom."_ Vegeta thought.

" Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she walked into the room. Bulma was in a mix of emotions. She was furious at Vegeta for leaving her but at the same time overjoyed to see him alive.

Vegeta was snapped out of his thoughts by Bulma. He turned to look at her and was caught in a hug. " W-What is the meaning of this?!" Vegeta said as he tried to hide his blush.

" Oh...s-sorry. I was really worried about you and I didn't notice." Bulma said. Bulma hadn't meant to hug Vegeta, it just happened, but now after almost losing him, she felt different about the spiky haired prince. It was like it was fate.

" Just forget it." Vegeta said as he turned back to look at his mother.

" You must be worried about her. I can tell you care for her." Bulma said. Bulma put a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. " But don't worry, she's the Queen. She'll be fine."

Vegeta thought about that and headed for the door. "Where are you going?!" Bulma shouted.

" To stop the one who hurt my family." Vegeta said as he ran out of the door.

" Crusher Ball!" Jeice shouted as he flung the red ball of energy.

Slug turned to see the ball of energy slightly miss his right arm. " Oh it's Frieza's red skinned underling. I thought you'd be dead or at least smart enough not to fight me." Slug said.

" I'm changed now. I'm not fighting for Frieza or myself…" Jeice said as he snap-vanished and punched Slug in the face. " I'm fighting for my loved ones!" Jeice shouted as he started to barrage Slug.

Slug easily dodged Jeice's punches and even had the nerve to yawn when Jeice missed again. Slug grabbed Jeice's next punch and slammed him onto his knee. Jeice coughed up spit and held his stomach. Slug took this moment to blast Jeice in the face, causing a few burns.

" It's time to end this." Slug said as he prepared a more powerful blast.

" Not on my watch!" Vegeta said as he kicked Slug in the neck. The attack didn't damage Slug too much but it did distract him from firing his blast.

" No! Vegeta, go from here! He's too strong!" Jeice called out. Jeice knew that if Slug decided to kill Vegeta, he couldn't stop him and if Slug gets the fruit that he might even be able to defeat Frieza! He would be invincible and no one could stop him.

" I never run from a fight! I AM A SAIYAN!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up to the max. Vegeta put his hands to his side as he charged his purple attack. Once he was ready, Vegeta shoved his hands forward and shouted " Galick Gun, FIRE!

Raditz arrived at the battlefield where and injured Turles lay on the ground. " Uncle Turles! I brought a Senzu Bean!" Raditz shouted as he landed. Raditz put the bean in Turles' mouth and a few seconds later he got up, good as new and stronger.

" Thanks Raditz! You're a lifesaver." Turles said as he stretched. " Now I have to go defeat Slug before something bad happens. You need to go guard the family."

" Got it!" Raditz said as Turles flew off after Slug.

Slug put his arms in front of him to block the Galick Gun. The beam proved to much for him and it flew through his hand and through his chest. Slug fell to the ground with a hard thud and it looked like Vegeta had killed him.

" How did you do it, Vegeta?!" Jeice called. " _Wait a second! Vegeta hasn't gotten stronger than the last time and lug appears to be weaker and if my Namekian research is correct…"_ Jeice thought. " This is just a clone! The real Slug is at the house!"

" We have to find him quick!" Vegeta shouted as Jeice and him took off.

" So this is the Fruit of the Tree Of Might…" Slug said as he started to eat the Fruit. After he finished he noticed his power skyrocket and now he felt invincible. While searching for the Tree Of Might's fruit, he found a secret note that described where the other Saiyan's of this house were hidden, and what better way to get revenge on a Saiyan than to kill his family!

Slug walked out of the house and flew to the location of the other family. They were near of place called East City and with enough power, Slug would eradicate Turles' family and the entire city!

" Stop Slug!" Turles said as he arrived on the battlefield.

Slug turned to look at Turles. "It seems someone else has received a power boost too. Let's see who's stronger now!" Slug shouted ass he disappeared. Slug appeared behind Turles and punched him in the back of the head. Turles turned and Slug was gone again. Slug appeared in front of Turles and punched him in the jaw. Slug kept pummeling Turles until he got bored and dropped him to the ground.

Vegeta and Turles arrived but Slug just slammed them to the ground too. " Now to destroy this place and your family Turles!" Slug shouted as he prepared a giant ball of energy in his hand.

" _What do I do?!" Turles thought. " I'm powerless to save my family! I have to save them but I'm not worthy. I've been a pirate and a murderer, how could I expect good fortune. All I wanted was to live with my family and accept my punishment when I die but now I'll lose my family!"_

" _Stop the whining, Turles! It's not like you." Suddenly, Turles' father appeared before him. " You need to man up Turles. You are a Saiyan! Bardock isn't here now. It's up to you! Who are you Turles and why do you need this power?" Turles' father asked._

" _I am Turles, a former murderer and pirate. I used to kill for amusement and steal whatever I liked no matter who was hurt in the process. I abandoned my family and declined all chances of friendship...but now, I'm Turles, a fighter for my family and the innocent. I am an ally to good! I am a Super Saiyan!"_

"HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A deafening shout echoed through the land. Turles eradicated the ground around him as he shouted. Turles' hair started to rise and flash from yellow to black. The sky turned dark and lightning started to flash around him.

Slug looked at Turles and Turles' Power Level started to increase dramatically. Turles stopped shouting and started to growl like an animal as the transformation continued. Slug prepared his blast and aimed to hurry and fire.

Suddenly the growling stopped. Now Turles stood in front of Slug with an unreadable expression. " It's over Slug. I've come to defeat you and end your rule. People like you are the reason this Universe is in darkness!"

" W-Who are you?!" Slug stammered.

" I am a lamp in the night. The heat on a cold day. The answer to a cry for help. I am the hope of the Universe! I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent! I am...a Super Saiyan!"

 **Thanks for reading and check back next time for Legend Of Bardock! Next time: The fight for Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mercy

**I am SO sorry for the long wait. I've been extremely busy with school and haven't had time to work on the book. I'll try to make some more time but I can't make any promises yet. Thanks for reading and hopefully the next chapter will be longer. See you guys soon. Enjoy the chapter! I hope you guys like the Super Saiyan Turles and I think 12 chapters is a long enough wait for a Super Saiyan.**

Slug charged at Turles and swung a punch at his face. Turles easily dodged it and punched Slug in the face. The one punch broke Slug's nose and sent him flying.

" You stupid ape!" Slug shouted as he charged again at Turles. Turles caught Slug's punch and used his other hand to chop off Slug's arm.

" Aaaaah!" Slug said as he arm started to drip blood.

" I won't give you time to regenerate." Turles said as he punched Slug in the stomach.

Slug choked blood and fell to the floor. " _It's not over yet!"_ Slug thought as he started to grow into his giant form. " Now I'll kill you!" Slug shouted. Slug slapped Turles into the ground and grabbed him in his hand. Turles struggled to get out and tried to headbutt Slug's hand. " Hahahah!" Slug laughed.

" I'm not going to lose...to you!" Turles shouted as he charged his energy and broke out of Slug's grip.

Turles powered up his Ki and prepared a move that his brother had taught him. " Kamehameha!" tures shouted as he blasted the giant Slug right in the stomach. Slug started to fall to the ground as he shrunk back to normal size. Slug fell to the ground injured, and defeated once again.

Turles landed beside him and looked at his beaten body. " I'll give you one chance to leave us peacefully...but come to hurt my family again," Turles said. Turles moved right in front of Sug's face with a fierce expression. " And I'll kill you!" Turles grabbed Slug and flew him into a forest far away from the others.

" What just happened?" Jeice asked as Turles flew off. " Didn't Turles have black hair and his Power Level sky rocketed."

Jeice was confused but Vegeta and Raditz weren't. " My uncle is a...a...a Super Saiyan!" Raditz said.

" That pirate achieved the form before I could!" Vegeta said angrily.

" A Super Saiyan? Wait! I heard about once from Frieza." Jeice said.

" What happened?" Raditz asked.

" It happened a few years ago, before the destruction of Planet Vegeta…"

Three years ago…

" My spies on Planet Vegeta have been reporting that the Saiyans have been going on about something called a...Super Saiyan." Frieza said as he tapped on his chair.

" What's that?" Dodoria asked.

" He means what have the spies reported about it." Zarbon corrected.

" The Saiyans say that it's a stronger Saiyan, even stronger than me, but it's just a legend." Frieza said.

Jeice walked into the room to report about their last mission. " The planet Pone has been conquered my lord. The team is awaiting the next mission."

" Glad that you're here Jeice." Frieza said. " Have you ever heard of a Super Saiyan?"

" No sire." Jeice said.

" Well, it's a legend of a Saiyan gaining great power and golden hair. They are said to be the strongest being in the Universe. Hahaha...but no one is stronger than me of course." Frieza said.

" So that's all he knew?" Raditz asked.

" Yes or at least all he told me." Jeice said.

Turles flew back towards the group and turned back to base. " Are you alright?"

" The little ones are fine but Slug and his crew did a lot of damage to this world." Jeice said.

" Uncle Turles! I can't believe that you're a Super Saiyan!" Raditz exclaimed.

" I can't believe it myself either. We need to go find your Mom and the others." Turles said.

" I know where they are! Follow me!" Raditz said.

" Wait." Vegeta said. " The main city is damaged and the palace is ruins. My father is off planet as well as the low level and my mother is injured. The people are confused and don't know what's going on, it could start major issues if somebody doesn't take charge."

" Who would do that?" Jeice asked.

Vegeta smirked. " I think it should be me, since I am the future king."

Turles looked down at the eight year old. " I say it should be the strongest and that's me." Turles looked at the scowling Vegeta. " And if you have a problem…" Turles powered up a little. " You can take it up with the

Super Saiyan!"

Vegeta flew off to go find his mother while Raditz led Turles and Jeice to Gine, Maine and Kakarot. They were underground about two miles from the battlefield. Turles and Raditz climbed in and came out with Kakarot, Gine and Maine.

" I sensed the two Power Levels from here!" Maine said.

" Turles are you a…" Gine asked.

" Yes. I'm a Super Saiyan." Turles said.

" That's great!" Maine said. Maine rubbed her stomach. "Do you hear that? Your daddy is a Super Saiyan!"

Tarble charged at King Vegeta and started to punch him. King Vegeta blocked every punch but he could tell that Tarble's strength had increased. King Vegeta blocked another punch from Tarble and realized that Tarble had his tail completely out in the open. A Saiyan's tail was a sign of pride, with it out in the open someone could cut it off or use it as a weakness. Saiyans are supposed to receive training for their tail at first but since Tarble had been sent away at an early age, he had received none.

" Tarble!" Tarble stopped and looked to his father, scared he had done something wrong. " You should keep your tail wrapped around your waist like this." King Vegeta unwrapped his tail and circled it around his waist.

" Like this?" Tarble clumsily wrapped his tail around his waist.

" Good. Now go on and play, I need to talk with Bardock."

Tarble ran off and King Vegeta walked over to where Bardock was training. " What do you want?" Bardock asked.

" Show some respect, low level. I came to see if you were ready to teleport back to Earth." King Vegeta said.

Bardock scowled at the mention of low level. " I'm ready, if I get someone to power-up enough, I can teleport. I'll communicate to them now."

" _Turles!"_

Turles heard the call from Bardock. " _What is it Bardock? The world is in rubble and we need you home."_

Bardock closed his eyes and pictured the battle between Turles and Slug. " _I was able to see the battle some how with my psychic powers. I can't believe that you're a Super Saiyan!"_

" _I really can't believe it myself either. My son is going to be born if four months and hopefully the danger is finished."_ Turles said.

" _I need a favor. Your Ki is now the strongest on the planet. Normally I'd need the whole family but you should be fine. Power up to Super Saiyan so I can detect your Ki and teleport. But when we get their turn back so King Vegeta won't know or he'll throw a huge fit."_ Bardock said.

" _Got it Bardock."_ Turles flew over to a field off of the mountain and powered up to Super Saiyan. Turles' hair started to raise and his hair flashed into a golden blonde.

Bardock put his hand on King Vegeta's shoulder and when he felt Turles, he teleported home. When Turles sensed Bardock he stopped charging and went back to base.

" I dropped King Vegeta and Tarble off at the palace or at least what's left of it." Bardock said.

" At least he can lead. The houses on Mount Paozu need to be fixed a little and Raditz has been a big help. You should be proud of him." Turles said. Bardock and Turles flew off on their way home and Raditz came halfway to meet him.

" Dad!" Raditz shouted .

" Hello son." Bardock said. " I heard from Turles how useful you were. I'm proud of you."

Raditz smiled. " Thanks Dad." Raditz said.

Bardock and the others arrived home and they started to settle down. Gine and Maine welcomed their husband's home and Kakarot played with his father and brother. Grandpa Gohan came by and returned the Senzu Beans.

" Bardock. I think the boys should meet Master Roshi." Grandpa Gohan said.

" I could teach them all and more than he can." Bardock said.

" But the boys could still use a master for the basics, that way they would be stronger and you could go harder on them in training." Grandpa Gohan said.

" I'll take Raditz but Kakarot will have to wait." Bardock said.

Suddenly, two screams were heard from the house. Gine and Maine were leaned against the wall.

" Bardock hurry!" Gine said. " I think the baby is coming!"

4 hours later….

Bardock and Turles were at the hospital. Grandpa Gohan and Jeice stayed to watch Raditz and Kakarot while Maine and Gine gave birth. They were three hours into it and screaming.

" I don't understand, it's four months to early." Turles said.

" I don't either. Maybe we'll find out after we are done." Bardock said.

" If only there was another way...your powers can't do everything. Maybe someone could help but who?" Turles asked.

Bardock started to think for a moment. " I got it!" Bardock said. " Baba!"

Turles had a confused look on his face. " Who's that?"

" A fortune teller on this world. She knows a lot more about this stuff then do." Bardock said.

" It's worth a shot." Turles said.

Bardock put a hand on Turles' shoulder and teleported away.

" Where are they going?!" Gine screamed as she continued her labor.

Raditz covered his ears. " I don't know!"

"This is the place?" A man wearing a hood asked.

" Yes." A monkey looking creature said. " This is the transforming school."

" Good." The hooded man said. " I would like to enroll."

" I'm the Monkey Hermit. May I ask your name?" The Monkey Hermit asked.

" I'm...Guls."


	14. Chapter 14: Birth of a Hero

**Hey GUYS! Long time no see! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long, I've been focused on school lately and haven't had the time to write. It's May now and I've got less than one month of school left so I'm gonna try to bring back the LEGEND of BARDOCK. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I ended it off a little early to give it to you guys since it's been so long. Remember, leave your questions in the reviews and they WILL be answered. See ya in the Reviews and next chapter!**

" So this is Baba's place?" Turles asked.

" Yeah. This is her place. Let's go and find her...and I hope you brought some Zeni." Bardock said.

" What?!" Turles said. " Why do we need Zeni?!"

" Let's say Baba is… a strict buisness owner." Bardock said as he and Turles walked in.

A ghost with a hat flew over to them. " I'm the Ghost Usher. How may I help you?"

" We've come to see Baba." Bardock said. " Can you bring her here?"

Ghost Usher flew back into the palace. A few seconds later, an old woman on a clear ball flew out to them.

" I am Fortuneteller Baba… What do you need? I don't have all day!" Baba shouted.

" I've come to see if you could help me." Bardock said. " I was given psychic powers a few years ago but I need help using them."

" I can cut you a deal this one time." Baba said " Only because I had a vision of you coming."

" So what do I do?" Bardock asked.

" First, I have a vision to tell you." Baba said. " Today you will both be having boys."

" That's good." Bardock said.

" We can raise some strong warriors." Turles said.

" There's more…" Baba said. " One will be a great hero but the other...a great villain."

Bardock and Turles were shocked. One of their sons would become a villain. Bardock knew that he would have to watch out for them and make sure to be strong when the time came.

Suddenly, lightning struck while the sun shone at the same time. " It is done." Baba said. " The children are born. Go to them."

Bardock grabbed Turles' shoulder and teleported back to the hospital. Gine was there holding her new child and Maine was holding hers.

" Where the hell have you two been?!" Gine screamed. The baby in her arms started to cry so she rocked him back to sleep.

" We had to run an errand." Bardock said. " Now can I see our kid?"

" Fine." Gine said. Gine passed the baby to Bardock. She watched him hold the baby and she realized how much he had changed since Raditz's birth.

" So do you have a name for him yet?" Bardock asked.

" Actually I do." Gine said. " I think we should name him Pota."

" I guess that's good." Bardock said.

Seven years later...

" And that is why we are here to celebrate the anniversary of the return of our Queen!" King Vegeta said.

The crowd cheered for the Queen and in the front row sat a familiar face. Bardock and his family sat together and cheered as well. Bardock sat beside Gine and Raditz, who was now nineteen years old. Raditz had grown a good bit and Bardock had noticed he looked just like he did against Kakarot. Raditz was dating a Saiyan and planned to marry her in a year. Beside him was Kakarot and Pota with Kakarot being ten and Pota being seven. Kakarot and Pota were great friends and loved to train together.

Further back was Turles and his family, Maine and Tabaga. Tabaga was also seven and trained with Kakarot and Pota usually.

As King Vegeta continued his speech, a little girl walked out from behind the Queen's legs. The girl was the child of the King and Queen. Her name was Celicia. Celicia was six and was born about a year after Pota and Tabaga. The three were good friends and liked each other.

As King Vegeta continued with his speech, Pota got an idea. " Dad, I gotta go to the bathroom." Pota said.

" Hurry up." Bardock said.

Pota laughed and moved through the crowd to 'find a bathroom'.

Tabaga noticed and took it as a signal. " Can I use the bathroom?" Tabaga asked.

" Sure." Turles responded.

Tabaga flew off after Pota, he hoped they could spar for a little.

Tabaga caught up to Pota and they landed. " Do you wanna spar? " Pota asked. Pota's eyes sparkled every time someone mentioned fighting.

" Sure Pota. But keep quiet! We don't want our parents to find out." Tabaga said.

" Alright!" Pota said.

"3"

"2"

"1"

Pota and Tabaga charged at each other and started to spar. They went blow for blow and as they both through a powerful punch, they hit each other in the face.


	15. Chapter 15: A New Life, New Threats

**Hey Guys! See? I told you I was back! I hope you guys are ready for this chapter because it sure was fun to write! A lot happens in this chapter and it is something you don't wanna miss! Pay close attention and here is a little contest. Two unnamed characters show up in this chapter. One of them is obvious but the other is a little tricky. Over the next couple of days, I want you guys to take a guess at who the two mystery people in this chapter are. And next chapter, it will be revealed. Make sure to leave your guesses in the reviews and enjoy!**

" So this is how you 'use the bathroom'?" Bardock asked.

" Um...I couldn't find it?" Pota asked.

" Nice try." Bardock said as he held Pota by his shirt. " But it won't work. Kakarot tried all your little tricks years ago.

" Why am I in trouble, Dad?!" Tabaga said.

" What do you mean? You were sparring with Pota." Turles asked.

" No...I was just...I got nothing." Tabaga said.

" Exactly. Now come on. The show is over and it's time for dinner." Turles said.

" So...you are Kami?" A hooded figure stood on the lookout, staring at a green Namekian. Beside the Namekian stood , as he shook in fright.

" Yes." Kami rasped. " I am Kami. I know what you desire. I cannot give it to you."

The hooded man stomped his foot and cracked the lookout. " You will give it to me or I will kill you!"

Kami chuckled. " You cannot kill me. For if you kill me, you cannot gain what you desire." Kami said.

The hooded man laughed. " Maybe you are right but...I can kill one of you!" The hooded man reached his hand toward Popo and blasted him, sending him flying across the lookout.

Popo landed flat on his back. Kami ran over to him. " ! No!" Kami felt the tears fall at the death of his friend and when he looked back towards the Hooded Man, he was gone.

" Is this the planet, my lord?" A blue humanoid asked.

" It would seem so, Salza." A frost demon said. " My brother can't even handle the monkeys when they are all gathered together!"

" You are correct, My lord." Salza said.

" No need to worry though. Soon enough, they will feel the wrath of Cooler!"

" Is that all, Kami?" Bardock asked. He had been called to the lookout soon after the event. Now he witnessed the deceased body of .

" Yes, Bardock. That is all I know of the hooded man." Kami said.

" _I wonder...Who could want what that Hooded Man wanted? The Pilaf Gang couldn't have because they have no energy control. Is there another villain here on Earth?"_ Bardock thought.

Suddenly, Bardock fell to the ground on his knees, breathing heavily.

 _He saw a ship, similar to Frieza's ship approaching Earth. He then saw three aliens, destroying his house and terrorizing Saiyans. He fought the three, and was continuing to fight them. Then, he snapped to another vision. Turles stood in front of a Frost Demon, Cooler. He was Super Saiyan and Cooler was fifth form. Turles fell to his knees and looked up at Cooler. " You...monster. It shouldn't have ended this way. If only...I had more…" Cooler shot a death beam through Turles and he collapsed. After that, all of the Saiyans were massacred, including Bardock and his family._

" Bardock!" Kami shouted.

Bardock opened his eyes. He was on the lookout but he now had a mission. " I've got to go, Kami. Something bad is about to happen, and I need to handle it now!" Bardock flew off of the lookout, speeding towards Turles' house.

" Preparing to land, Master Cooler." Salza said.

" Cancel that. I've received a message from my father, there is another problem we must handle. But do not worry, we will be back." Cooler said. " The monkeys will perish!"

Cooler's ship turned around and flew away from the planet, while on the planet, none but Bardock knew of the danger that was to follow.

" So we need to find that hooded guy, right?" Turles asked.

" Yeah. He might have something to do with all of this." Bardock said.

" But if he is looking for someone that weak, how could he be a threat?" Turles asked.

" I'm not sure but...we had better find him and fast." Bardock said.

The two flew off into the sky, looking for something specific. Eventually, they spotted it. A giant fortress in the sky. The two landed on top and opened the hatch. Inside, Mai and Shu stood there, shaking.

" S-Saiyans!" Shu said. " W-What do you want?"

" We won't hurt you." Bardock said. " As long as you listen to us."

" O-ok." Mai said.

" You and your master, Pilaf, are looking for King Piccolo,right?" Bardock asked.

" How would you know?!" Shu asked.

" Not important. What is important is that you three aren't the only ones. Someone else is too and he is stronger than you three by far." Bardock said. " Warn your leader. Stop searching for Piccolo. It's out of your hands."

" Why should I?!" Pilaf asked as he walked out.

" Pilaf, Sir. We should probably listen to them." Mai said nervously.

" No! I want to bring out Piccolo!" Pilaf said. " He is the only one who can stop you, Saiyans!"

" Piccolo is much worse than us! He cares nothing for you humans! Or whatever you are Pilaf. We have allowed you all to live here!" Turles said.

Bardock grabbed his shoulder. " Don't worry. He's just a brat." Bardock said. " _Now it's get worse."_ He thought. " I also need your Dragonballs. They need to be kept safe."

" No way!" Pilaf said.

" Fine. It just makes you guys a target anyway. If I were you, I would give it but…" Bardock shrugged his shoulders. " You're choice."

" Come on, Turles." Bardock said as the two flew off.

Bardock and Turles flew for a few seconds before turning around to look at it one more time. " The DragonBalls make them a target for this guy." Turles said.

" I know." Bardock said. " But he chose what he chose."

And to their shock, as soon as those words left his mouth, the entire ship exploded. Bardock and Turles covered their eyes as metal and fire flew past them. When Bardock opened his eyes, he noticed something standing in the fire. The hooded man! Everything was covered except for one hand, a green hand! And in that hand, he held the Two-Star Dragonball.

" Are you sure that we should have left?" Pota asked.

" Yeah. What's the harm in looking around?" Tabaga asked. " We'll just look for those Dragonballs and have some fun."

" I don't know…" Pota said. Then he perked up. " Hey, Tabaga! Look! A castle! And it's on fire!"

" What?" Tabaga said as they landed in front of the castle. " This place is burning up!"

" What are you two doing out here?" Kakarot landed beside them as they examined the castle.

" We were looking for Dragon...mhf!" Pota said as Tabaga covered his mouth.

" We were just...uh...exploring that's all." Tabaga said.

" I'm sure…" Kakarot said. " Anyway, we might as well leave. This place is done for. Oh. And by the way, you can come out now."

Tabaga and Pota looked to where Kakarot was looking and noticed a small girl hiding behind a rock. She looked like she was wearing a bathing suit and had a weird helmet on.

" Who's she?" Pota asked. He started to walk to her. " Hi. My name's Pota and WOAH!" He said as he barely dodged a blade. He stood on one foot, scared to move.

" Stay away from me!" She said. " My castle is burning down and you want to steal the treasure!"

" Woah. Relax. I just came to get my little brother and his friend. You see?" Kakarot said.

The girl just stood there, smiling at him. " _What's her problem?_ " Kakarot thought.

" _He's so dreamy."_ She thought.

She ran over to him. " Please save my castle! My Pa is in there! He can't get out!"

Kakarot thought about it. His father did want him to be good. Kakarot admired his Dad's stories. About Goku. This other world where he was an amazing hero. Kakarot wanted to be like Goku, his role model. But, he didn't want to BE Goku. He wanted to be Kakarot, but still be a hero.

" Fine. I'll help you. But I need help from my little friends here. I'm only ten after all." Kakarot said.

" _He's my age…_ " She thought happily. " Thank you!"

" Why does she look at him like that?" Pota asked.

" I don't know." Tabaga said. " Probably a girl thing."

" Alright! Pota and Tabaga, come here. We're gonna Kamehameha the fire." He looked at the two. " Can you guys pull it off?"

" I got this!" Pota said.

" I'm not the best at a Kamehameha but I can try." Tabaga said.

" All right then!" Kakarot said as the three stood in front of the castle. With Tabaga on his left and Pota on his right, the three prepared their hands and stances. " All together!"

" Ka!"

" Me!"

" Ha!"

" Me!"

"HA!"

 **Alright so you've seen to two mystery characters. Now who are they? In case you aren't sure, it's the Hooded Man and the girl at the castle. Who are they? The harder one of course is the Hooded Man. I left a little hint about the Hooded Man in the chapter so make sure to look for it. The girl is pretty straight forward and a fan favorite. Now with Cooler having plans to invade Earth, the death of Popo and the Pilaf Gang, and this castle of fire? To find out what happens next, tune in to Legend of Bardock! See ya soon!**


	16. Chapter 16: Race for the Dragonballs

**Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and there's a good bit of fighting and a lot of dialogue. I've answered a lot of questions and made even more. I hope you guys enjoy this one. The contest is also answered of who the girl and Hooded Man are. I've gotten only two answers though. -_-. Come on guys! I have good news, This story has reached over 12,000 views! That's a huge amount and I couldn't have done it without you guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

The blue blast struck the building with extreme force. The fire started to shrink as the blast pushed onto it. Pota and Tabaga put all they had into the blast, having some unwanted results.

" You guys destroyed the castle!" The girl shouted as the light dimmed. " Pa!" She ran up the hill and started searching through the rubble. " Pa!"

A man sat up and rubbed his head. " Huh?" He looked down at the girl. " Sweetie! You're alive!"

The girl jumped in his arms. " Yes, Pa! I'm alive." She said as she started to cry.

" Humans…" Kakarot said to himself. " I don't understand all of their emotions."

The girl then ran to Kakarot. " Thank you so much!" She said. She then remembered something. " We never introduced ourselves."

Kakarot smiled. " My name's Kakarot. My goal is to be the greatest of hero of all time! I'm also going to be the strongest in the Universe!"

" Amazing." The girl said. " My name is...Chichi."

Kakarot jumped! " You're Chichi?!"

She smiled. " He knows my name…" She said.

" _Dad said that I...end up with Chichi. Is this destiny? That I've met her?_ " Kakarot thought.

" I've gotta go now." He said. "My brothers need to be taken home."

" Nice to meet you." ChiChi said. " And next time, will you marry me?"

Kakarot rose into the sky. " What is that? A food?" He laughed. " Bye!" Kakarot flew over to Pota and Tabaga. " Let's go!"

The three flew off towards their house. Pota and Tabaga smirked. Good thing they checked the rubble. Behind Kakarot, the two smiled as they examined the Seven Star Ball.

The Hooded Man laughed at Bardock and Turles while holding the Two-Star Dragonball.

" How did you get that?!" Bardock shouted. " It was being held in the palace! And if there was an attack, all Saiyan's would have been notified!"

The Hooded Man just smiled as he reached for his hood. " You already know who I am, Bardock. You just haven't put the pieces together."

" Oh yes I have! I know that you are King Piccolo!" Bardock said.

" Quite the contrary my friend." The Hooded Man pulled of his hood.

Bardock and Turles were shocked. " You...You look just like Turles!"

" Fooled you didn't I? This is how I got into the palace. Not as Turles but…" The man transformed into King Vegeta. " The King himself."

" The transformation technique. How'd you learn it?" Bardock said.

" There's a school for it. Keep up with the world." The man said. " Anyway, no more games. The man transformed back into his true form.

Bardock and Turles were even more shocked than before! " So you didn't die." Turles said.

Slug stood there, laughing. " It's been a while, Turles."

" It sure has, Slug." Turles said.

" I'd fight you but, it's not time yet. Two Super Saiyans is too much for me." Slug said.

Bardock showed a face of surprise.

" Yes. I know about you achieving Super Saiyan. Must have taken a lot of tough training. Before I go, I'll clear something up." Slug said. " He held up one finger. " I am a little bit weaker than one Super Saiyan but, when my plan is complete, you will be defeated Turles."

" Sure. But we won't let you kill anymore people!" Turles said.

" Oh don't worry. I found what I was looking for, the Electric Rice Cooker." Slug said. " Odd to hold someone like this, but I don't understand Earth." Slug flew off after that towards a destination that no one knew about.

Turles prepared to follow but Bardock grabbed him. " Don't do it. King Piccolo is no threat and now we have information on him!" Bardock said.

Turles stopped. " Fine." He noticed something on the ground. " Is that a?" Turles flew to the ground by the ship and noticed an orange ball on the ground. " A dragonball!"

Bardock landed beside him. " It's the One-Star ball. Pilaf must have had it, but Slug didn't notice."

" So what do we do?" Turles asked.

" We take it with us, and protect it. Slug can't get his wish if we have this." Bardock said.

" So that's your great plan, Slug?" King Piccolo said.

" Yes. It will work. I discovered the planet on my travels as a pirate. I realized I had lost memory of it. I came there and acted as if I lived there. Eventually, I found the ancient techniques, used long ago. Like the one to erase my memory. One of them, is force fusion. Force Fusion is an ancient Namekian technique, you know of regular Namekian Fusion, correct?" Slug said.

" Yes. My other half, Kami is my counterpart." King Piccolo said. " So what is Force Fusion?"

" Force Fusion allows a stronger Namek to fuse with any weaker Namek, easily. The weaker Namek cannot stop the technique, but I cannot teach it to you." Slug said.

" Why?!" King Piccolo shouted, enraged.

" I do not know the technique. Plus, the Saiyans are collecting the Dragonballs so we cannot make you young again." Slug said.

" Wait. Maybe we can. You're technique is amazing. We can outsmart these fools and take the Dragonballs." King Piccolo said.

" If that's your idea, we'll do it." Slug said. " We'll take the Dragonballs."

" So we have to launch the plan early?" A tall man said.

" Yes. We cannot wait any longer. Our army must collect the Dragonballs now, before we are wiped out." An extremely short man said.

" We'll have to test the New Android." The tall man said.

" Yes...he was a little rushed do to the Saiyans but...he is made from a Saiyan. He should be able to do a good job. But just in case, we'll send the child." The short man said.

" Commander Red! You can't be serious!" The tall man said. " The child is not an Android, he's not under our control. He is the first hybrid! He's unstable and we do not know what he could do!"

" Staff Officer Black! I have given an order! Tell the Saiyan Android and the Hybrid Child to find the Dragonballs. The android has an installed radar, it's a piece of cake! Now, go!" Commander Red said.

" Yes, Sir!" Staff Officer Black said. He walked down the hall to a room with a large monitor and a microphone. He leaned over and spoke into it. " Android 8 and Hybrid Cress, you have orders to find the Dragonballs. Get to it."

In a room with a bright light, two people stood stretching. One stood looking straight, quiet. The other was yapping his mouth off.

" Hey Eight, we get a job! A fun one too! We can find the Dragonballs! I've been training hard! I can't wait to fight someone! Eight? Eight? Are you listening? Eight?!"

" Will you be quiet?!" Android 8 shouted. Android 8 had black spiky hair and was a giant. He had a bulky body and bulky arms and legs. He was designed to be Saiyan like, able to defeat them.

" Sorry!" The kid said. The kid's name was Cressa. He was a Hybrid, a Saiyan and Human child. He was made by the Red Ribbon Army, to do what they wanted. But he was a kid at heart. He was twelve and ready for action. " Let's go!"

Android 8 and Cressa flew through an opening in the roof and Android 8 turned on his sensors. " The nearest one is on and island. Follow." Android 8 took off towards the Dragonball.

" Wait up!" Cressa shouted as he flew behind him.

" Where do we hide the Dragonball?" Pota asked.

" I don't know. We can't leave it at your house. And we definitely can't leave it at my house." Tabaga said.

" You live next door!" Pota shouted.

" I know. I know." Tabaga said. " Kakarot left us alone so why not hide it at the spot!"

" The spot! That's perfect!" Pota said.

" Funny."

" Aaaaahh!" Pota and Tabaga said.

" Didn't expect me to stay did you?" Kakarot said. " That's a nice Dragonball. I'm not a snitch so let's make a deal." Kakarot jumped down from his tree branch. " I'm in on this adventure."

" Deal!" Pota and Tabaga said.

The three flew off into the forest, where they found a large canyon with a waterfall. " This is the spot." Tabaga said.

" Yeah! Me and Tabaga come here all the time." Pota said. " We also know a secret!" Pota flew down to the waterfall and just stared at it.

" What's he doing?" Kakarot asked.

" You'll see." Tabaga said.

Then, Pota flew straight into the waterfall.

" It's a cave." Tabaga said. " We'll put the Dragonball in the cave."

" Good idea. But here's another one." Kakarot said as he pulled out a tiny device. It was a circle with a button on the top and a green screen. " It's called a Dragon Radar. My Dad and Dr. Brief developed it. It can track the Dragonballs!"

" You're smart for a ten year old." Tabaga said. " Now let's go find some Dragonballs!"

" So put in under this dirt and…" Pota said as he buried the Dragonball.

" You done yet?" Kakarot asked.

" Almost...done!" Pota said as he stood up. " Let's go."

Pota started to walk out of the cave, but Kakarot didn't follow. " You coming?" Pota said.

" Yeah, kid." Kakarot said as he reached for the buried spot.

" No way!" Pota said as he kicked Kakarot in the face.

" How did you know?" Kakarot said as he reached for his face and turned into a puff of smoke.

" Kakarot doesn't talk like that!" Pota said.

Slug stood there, arm extended. " Well,nothing to do now but kill you." Slug powered up a blast and shot it at Pota.

Pota put up his arms to block it. " No!" When he opened his eyes, Kakarot stood there, blocking the blast.

" I remember this guy from when I was little, he's no joke. Let's go!" Kakarot said as he grabbed Pota and flew through the waterfall.

" What's going on?" Tabaga asked.

" No time! Just come on!" Kakarot said as they flew away.

After flying for a while, they slowed down while flying over the ocean. " Too bad we lost the Dragonball…" Kakarot said.

" Nope! I got it!" Pota said as he held it out.

" No way!" Tabaga said.

" I didn't bury it because I could sense his presence, it felt evil so I got suspicious." Pota said.

" That's weird…" Kakarot said. " Anyway, the Dragonball is near here."

" This is the island?" Cressa asked.

" Yes." Android 8 said.

" Then let's grab the Dragonball." Cressa said.

The two landed on a small island. It had one small house and a tree. The house was pink and Kame House was written on it.

" Wait. I sense someone." Android 8 said.

" Come out!" Cressa said.

The door opened and an old man walked out, holding a cane. " Yes?!"

" You own a Dragonball. We need it." Android 8 said.

" What? This is mine. You cannot have it." He said.

" Then we must take it by force!" Android 8 said as he aimed his fist at the old man.

" What's going on here?!" Kakarot said as he landed on the island, Pota and Tabaga behind him.

" Kakarot!" The old man said.

" Master Roshi! Who are these people?" Kakarot asked.

" I don't know...but they want the Dragonball that your father trusted to me." Roshi said.

" I'll handle this." Kakarot said. " You two take the big guy, I'll take this kid and then join you."

" Got it!" Pota and Tabaga said.

" I'll help!" Master Roshi said as he changed to buff mode and broke his shirt.

" There's not a lot of room here...follow me, kid." Kakarot said.

" Sure!" Cressa said as the two flew off.

" You three are inferior. Hand over the Dragonball to avoid pain." Android 8 said.

" Fat chance!" Tabaga said. " Pota, let's go!"

Tabaga and Pota charged at Android 8 and started to kick and punch him. Android 8 blocked all of the attacks and then grabbed their legs. " I warned you." Android 8 said as he slammed them onto the sand.

" Pick on someone your own size!" Roshi said as he punched Android 8 in the face. Android 8 stumbled back but recovered and punched Roshi in the face. The two giants started punching each other blow for blow, neither gaining any ground. Then, Android 8 grabbed Roshi in a body lock and started to squeeze him.

Roshi shouted as the pain grew worse. Pota and Tabaga ran up to Android 8 and kicked him in the stomach. Android 8 dropped Roshi and grabbed Pota and Tabaga by the faces. " We went through this already."

" Not this way! Kamehameha!" Roshi fired the Kamehameha and sent Android 8 into the ocean, far away from the island. Pota and Tabaga landed on the sand and walked over to Roshi, who was breathing hard. He exhaled and inhaled as he turned back to his little form. He sounded bad, but not too bad.

" We did it!" Pota said. " That guy's gone!"

" Maybe." Tabaga said. _Something's not right._

" Good luck!" Cressa said as Kakarot and Cressa landed. " I hope we have a good fight."

" You don't seem to be evil. Why are you attacking Master Roshi?" Kakarot asked.

" It's my mission. I have to collect the Dragonballs." Cressa said.

" Why? Who is telling you too? That guy who was also at the island?" Kakarot asked.

" No. He's my partner. My general, Commander Red." Cressa said.

" My Dad talked about this...you are part of the Red Ribbon Army!" Kakarot said.

" Nice guess!" Cressa said. " Now let's fight!"

Cressa flew at Kakarot and aimed a kick towards his head. Kakarot raised his hand and blocked the attack but flinched from the power. _He packs a lot in that kick!_ Kakarot thought.

Kakarot grabbed Cressa's foot and pushed it away. Cressa jumped towards Kakarot and punched him in the cheek. Kakarot slid along the sand but grabbed the dirt and stopped himself. He jumped back up and flew at Cressa. He drew his arm back and then slugged it against Cressa's face. Cressa spun through the air but recovered and wiped his cheek. " This is fun!" Cressa said. " Let's keep this going!"

" You got it!" Kakarot said. " Try this on!" Kakarot put his hands together and started to focus. A blue light formed between them as he aimed at Cressa. " Ka...me...ha..me..ha!" Kakarot fired at Cressa.

Cressa flew up higher and dodged the blast but it caught on his pant leg and they got burned. " That's hot!"

" Nice dodge but this isn't over yet!" Kakarot said. Kakarot flew up to Cressa and uppercut him in the face.

Cressa was sent flying up higher but shot an energy wave from his hand and hit Kakarot in the face. Kakarot fell to the ground and made a dust cloud. He slowly stood up as Cressa landed on the ground.

" Are you done already?" Cressa asked.

" Why are you part of it?" Kakarot asked.

" What?" Cressa said, caught off guard by the question.

" Why are you part of the Red Ribbon Army? You can use your power for good! To help people! You can come with me! We can fight all the time!" Kakarot said.

" Good? Fight...all the time?" Cressa asked. " I'll do it. Being in the Red Ribbon Army was boring anyway."

" Awesome!" Kakarot said. " Wait...you don't understand that they were evil do you? You aren't evil. Just a kid like me."

" Yup!" Cressa said. " I just like to fight. I was born into the Red Ribbon Army so I had to stay there. Nowhere else to go."

" That's terrible." Kakarot said. " Let's go back to the island and convince your friend to stop."

" Let's do it!" Cressa said as the two flew off towards Roshi's island.

" You cannot defeat me." Android 8 said as he landed back on the island. " That attack was nothing to me. If that is your strongest, you will be defeated."

" Come on, Pota! We have to beat this guy!" Tabaga said.

" How? Our only attack is Kamehameha! I've got nothing else and neither do you!" Pota said.

" We can't give up!" Tabaga said. " Come on!"

" Right!" Pota said as they charged and started to punch and kick Android 8.

" These attacks are meaningless." Android 8 said as he blasted the two and knocked them to the ground. Android 8 walked towards Roshi and grabbed him from the waist. He held him up and ripped the Dragonball from his neck. Android 8 threw Roshi into the water and took off into the sky, with the Dragonball.

A few minutes later, Cressa and Kakarot landed. " What happened?!" Kakarot asked.

" He was too strong...bro…" Pota said.

" We...couldn't stop him...he has...the Dragonball…" Tabaga said.

" What about ours?" Kakarot asked.

" I...got...it…" Pota said as he fell unconscious.

" They're all too weak. Master Roshi and the boys are out cold. We have to stop him!" Kakarot said.

" I'll stop him, myself." Cressa said. " I know him better than anyone. I can convince him. Take care of your family. I'll see you soon." Cressa got ready to take off when he noticed a hooded-man in the sky.

" You aren't going anywhere."

" Who are you?" Kakarot said.

" A king." He said as he threw off his hood. He wore a red cape, a black robe and a symbol was on his robe. " I am King Piccolo and I must have that Dragonball of yours."

" No way!" Kakarot said. " My father told me of you. I'm the one to defeat you! You're just an old alien that wants his youth back!"

" You know a lot, kid." King Piccolo said. " Slug told me about your father, and he's very knowledgeable about us. But not even he knows of the plans me and Slug have in store for you Saiyans, and this planet!"

" I don't care. We will stop you anyway!" Kakarot said.

" We'll see." King Piccolo said. " With this attack I can destroy 1/43 of the Earth's surface. And an entire city with it. What will it do to this island?"

" Don't do it!" Kakarot said.

" Oh no!" Cressa said.

" Explosive Demon Wave!" King Piccolo shouted as he fired a blast from his hands.

The blast was sent flying into the ocean by a strong hand. " What?" King Piccolo said as he looked at the figure in front of him.

" Who's that?" Cressa said.

" Yes!" Kakarot shouted.

" Leave my brother's alone! Demon!" Raditz shouted. " King Piccolo! I'm here to finish you off. Dad sent me a psychic message to look out for you. Now I can end you myself."

" That's your brother?" Cressa asked.

" Yeah! He's even stronger than me!" Kakarot said.

Raditz punched King Piccolo in the face and slammed him into the ocean. Raditz shot down into the ocean and grabbed King Piccolo by the foot, before throwing him higher into the air. He flew up and punched King Piccolo in the gut. King Piccolo spit blood from the impact. He reeled his fist back to try to hit Raditz but Raditz effortlessly dodged and elbowed King Piccolo in the back. King Piccolo landed in the water and started to sink.

" Woah! Your brother is amazing!" Cressa said.

" I know!" Kakarot said. " I'm gonna be stronger than him one day!"

King Piccolo rose out of the water and aimed his hand at the island. " If I can't destroy you, I'll destroy this filthy island! Explosive Demon-" King Piccolo fell into the water and sunk. The water turned red from his blood. Raditz held his hand out and smirked.

" My Kill Driver's gotten better." Raditz said. " Kakarot, it's safe now."

" No it's not!" Kakarot said. " Pota…"

" Is gone."

 **Where is Pota? Who took him and why? Is KIng Piccolo dead? Where will Android 8 strike next? How will Kakarot, Raditz and Cressa save Pota? All this and more next time on Legend of Bardock!**


	17. Chapter 17: Face Off! Bardock VS Slug!

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry for the wait. School ended, Summer started and I've been chilling out to be honest. I also haven't been home too much but since I owed you guys, I stayed up to 2 a.m. last night finishing this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I tried a couple of new ideas that I hadn't originally planned so I hope you guys like them! Enjoy!**

" Now that I've got you, I already have a Dragonball. Once Bardock comes for you, I'll have all of his." Slug said as he landed in a wasteland. " Thanks to my spying, I've noticed that Bardock has five Dragonballs now. Once I defeat him and take them, I only need to deal with the android."

Pota, still unconscious, lay on the ground. Little did Slug know, that Pota was not completely unaware.

" _Where am I?" Pota asked as he walked around. He could see Slug, standing and talking to him. He could also see his body on the ground beside Slug. " Who is that green guy?"_

 _Pota then blinked and saw a flash of light as he was teleported to another location. " Where am I now?"_

 _He could see his father lying on the ground, unconscious. Above him, the green man, Slug, floated. He landed on the ground and another green man appeared. The two smirked and laughed at Bardock and then put the Dragonballs on the ground._

" _I know that if all seven Dragonballs are brought together, then a wish can be made. But how did they get all seven?" Pota thought._

 _Pota was then warped to another location. He was surrounded by darkness and stars. " Is this space?!" Pota asked._

 _He saw a spaceship leave the planet, it's destination unknown. Then, another ship, large and circular, came towards the planet. It landed and Pota witnessed destruction, blood, screams. It was all too much for him._

" _No!"_

Pota snapped awake beside Slug. " I'm back!"

Slug looked towards him. "So you're awake…"

Pota jumped up. " I won't let you get the Dragonballs!" Pota reached for his pocket but felt nothing.

" I see you've noticed…" Slug said as he held up the Dragonball. " I've already got it."

" I know you're plan!" Pota said. " You want to get the Dragonballs and then leave the planet!"

" _How could this boy know so much?"_ Slug thought. " _Wait...while I was in hiding, I heard about Bardock….He's a psychic. So if this is his son, he might be psychic too."_

" Back away from my son." Bardock said as he landed in front of Slug. " I knew it was you."

" That's great, Bardock." Slug said as he punched Pota in the stomach and knocked him out.

" You bastard!" Bardock said. " You have no honor, picking on a kid, you weakling."

" Well, I know I can't beat you, so I set a trap." Slug said. " Nighty night, Bardock."

Bardock fell to the ground and held his chest as he lost breath. " W-what did you do to me?!"

" Some poison, that's all." Slug said. " It won't kill you, but it gives me enough time to do this." Slug kicked Bardock across the face and sent him sliding across the dirt. Slug grabbed him and took his Dragonballs. " Well...goodbye. We'll meet again." Slug flew off leaving Bardock and Pota. His next step...the Android!

" Alright, let's make this quick. Give me the Dragonball." Slug said.

" I refuse. My mission is to acquire all of the Dragonballs." Android 8 said.

" Fine. I'll just get rid of you, scrap metal!" Slug said as he punched Android 8 across the face.

Android 8 recovered and slammed Slug across the head. Slug seemed to feel no damage and punched Android 8 in the torso, knocking him to the ground.

" You...are too strong." Android 8 said. " I...won't give-"

Android 8 went silent as Slug blasted Android 8 through the chest. Cressa and Kakarot, who had just arrived, stared in horror.

" No…" Cressa said as he clenched his fist. " He was my friend...no...no...you...killed him!"

Slug turned to look at Cressa. " Run home to your mommy, boys. What will a couple of ten year-old do to me?"

" I...won't let...you...get away with this!" Cressa shouted as his hair started to rise up and move on his own. He was covered in a red aura and charged at Slug. " I'll kill you!"

Slug visioned the battle with Turles, seven years ago. The rising hair, the anger in his eyes. This kid, was his horrors brought back to haunt him. Cressa punched Sug across the face, knocking him into a rock as Cressa drop kicked him in the gut. Slug spit blood and Cressa grabbed his foot and threw him to the ground.

Kakarot watched, trembling. Was this really Cressa? He watched as Cressa continued to beat on Slug, until Slug grabbed him by his neck and slammed him to the ground.

" That's enough, kid. You're stronger than I thought. You would have been a good asset in our mission." Slug said.

Cressa lost his red aura and his hair fell. He was beaten. Cressa lay there beside Android 8. He had been his only friend, even if the Android would never say it. They had helped each other since Cressa was born. Now Cressa couldn't even avenge him.

" Now that I have all of the Dragonballs, my plan will finally be complete!" Slug said as he laughed.

" _I wish Raditz would have stayed."_ Kakarot thought. " _He warned us not to fight him. We should have listened!"_

Slug grabbed the Dragonballs and flew off, back towards where he had Pota and Bardock.

" Huh huh huh…" King Piccolo breathed heavily as he crawled back onto the surface. He spit water out of his mouth as he held his newly regenerated stomach. " That...stupid Saiyan...I'll teach him a lesson!"

" Huh? Someone still here?" Roshi said as he stepped out. " Oh no! King Piccolo!"

King Piccolo looked towards him. " Roshi...just my luck. I'll be able to finish you off before my major plan unfolds!"

" I won't let you!" Roshi said.

" Too late!" King Piccolo said. " Explosive Demon Wave!" The blast hit Roshi, eradicating him. Turtle looked in shock as he was also eradicated. The whole house burned and was destroyed and King Piccolo floated in the air, watching the whirlpool forming from where the island once stood. " Now to find Slug!"

King Piccolo landed beside Slug as he lay the Dragonballs out on the floor. " Is it time?"

" Yes." Slug responded. " We will get you your youth and leave this planet. I stole the ship from the palace as I said. It is ready."

" Good. Now I'll summon him. Oh mighty Shenron! Arise and grant my wish!" King Piccolo shouted.

The Dragonballs began to glow and a large light shot out of them. Shenron floated above them. He looked down and noticed the two. " I am the mighty Shenron. I wil grant you one wish. Speak it, so I may be gone."

" I wish for the returning of my youth!" King Piccolo said.

" Your wish...has been granted." Shenron said as his eyes glowed red.

King Piccolo examined his new found youth and then smirked. " Now die!" King Piccolo aimed a blast at Shenron which was deflected and Shenron disappeared.

Bardock stood there, smirking. " You really think I would let you kill Shenron?"

" How?" Slug asked. " The poison should still be in your system!"

" You underestimated the Saiyans!" Bardock said. " Now, fight me Slug!" Bardock charged at Slug and slammed him in the stomach.

As the fight began, the Dragonballs rose and flew off, Bardock had saved Shenron.

Slug continued to take blows from Bardock. To the face, stomach, chest. He couldn't stop Bardock's attacks, or could he? Slug grabbed Bardock by the face and pulled him away. Slug then threw and underhand punch into Bardock's stomach.

Slug continued to pound on Bardock's stomach until Bardock grabbed Slug's arm and ripped it off. " I already know that you can regenerate, but this will buy me some time."

" For what?" Slug said. " To run away?"

" Of course not." Bardock said as he flew a few feet away and rose a few feet higher. " For my attack!" Bardock raised his hand into the air as a white energy began to spark around it. Once he thought he had enough, he fired the blast at Slug.

" You think I would just be hit?" Slug asked. Slug moved to the side as the blast came closer. " That's child play!"

Bardock suddenly appeared behind Slug with a smirk, as Slug's face began to show his fear. " It's over, Slug!"

The white blast hit Slug, sending shocks through his body as he shouted in pain. Suddenly, the blast exploded, launching Slug through the air, missing his left leg and right arm.

Bardock dusted his hands off and smirked at the events that had unfolded. He felt accomplished and realized that they could finally go back to peace.

Unfortunately…

He was wrong.

King Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief as he rested behind a rock. He had managed to escape, just in time. Now he looked for Slug, he knew Slug was injured and from what he had heard from Slug about Saiyans, Bardock was probably basking in his glory.

After walking around for a while, he noticed Slug's body laying on the ground in a crater. King Piccolo picked him up and flew off towards their base, a base deep within a cave, where their rocket was stored. As King Piccolo lay Slug down inside the ship, he grabbed his own gut and coughed. He coughed hard, struggling to stand up.

 _I guess...that Saiyan...did some internal damage as well..._ King Piccolo thought as he coughed up blood and spit it on the floor. _I may not make it back to this world. But if I don't, you will carry on my legacy._ King Piccolo spit out an egg that landed at the back of the cave.

As King Piccolo stepped into the ship, he collapsed and the ship's autopilot kicked in, sending the ship on it's way towards Planet Namek.

One week later…

Bardock stood beside his family, Gine, Raditz, Kakarot and Pota as they stood in front of Master Roshi's grave. Gine put a hand on her lover's shoulder and squeezed it. " Don't worry, Bardock. We will bring him back with the Dragonballs."

" I know. It's just. I don't know if I'm making a change here. If I'm actually changing something. Master Roshi still died to King Piccolo. Frieza is still out there. I know Turles is a Super Saiyan but what if he can't win?" Bardock asked.

" Listen to me. Look at our family. Just looking at them proves you changed something. Plus, what happened between…" Gine's voice switched to a whisper as she quickly glanced at Raditz.

Raditz, who took notice, hid it. He began to listen to the conversation, confused but curious.

" Raditz doesn't have to die. Him and Kakarot can be what they were always meant to be. Brothers." Gine finished.

Raditz stood shocked. He held his hands by his sides as he looked towards Kakarot, who was running around with Pota. He clenched his fist, so tightly, blood started to drip from his hands. Raditz rose to the sky and turned around to his mother's voice.

" Where are you going, Raditz?" Gine asked.

" I need to train." Raditz simply said as he jetted off towards an unknown location.

" What's wrong with him?" Gine asked.

" Teenagers." Was Bardock's only reply. He had read Raditz's mind when he noticed Raditz become angry. The thoughts that Raditz had, Gine could not know about. Bardock had to monitor this, or things could become really problematic.

As the family packed up and started to fly back towards their house, something stirred in Bardock. He felt something extremely familiar. It was vague but it seemed to be growing by the second. He looked around but could not tell what was causing it. Suddenly he turned around and noticed four Saiyan pods flying through the air, close to landing.

Seeing them, Bardock's heart skipped a beat. He knew what was in those Saiyan Pods, he had no doubts. But what was in them, he never thought he would see. And he was scared, truly scared, past his pride, of facing them.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Look's like Slug and King Piccolo's plan might work! Who are these four new warriors that even put fear into Bardock? I make no promises about when next chapter should be up, because I honestly can't make a set schedule at this point. I will try to have it done the latest by July 8. The LATEST. Even if I'm up till 6 a.m on July 7! XD. Anyways I don't know if any of you are Pokémon fans but I'm planning on starting a Fanfiction on that. No details yet but mainly OC oriented. Trust me, you will enjoy it, even if you aren't a fan. Anyway, thanks for reading guys, and see ya next time!**

 **\- Pokecj42**


	18. Chapter 18: Ghosts From The Past

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 18 in less then a month, like I promised! Sorry for writing only about a chapter a month, it's hard work you know? I spend a lot of time making ideas and then changing them, and have to also find time to write. But I also need to put more time into the story, so I'll try. Sorry that this chapter is a little on the short side, I wanted to put in a couple ideas and end it here, leaving a few cliffhangers. This chapter marks a pause in the story, I will be starting a side story within this story, telling about an event that happened between the 7 years since Pota and Tabaga were born. Enjoy this chapter and the side story will begin next chapter. See ya guys soon!**

A group of five Saiyans stood in front of the craters that had just landed near the palace. The five Saiyans watched the four Saiyan Pods with faces of worry, their hands aimed toward the Pods.

As the Pods slowly opened, four blasts were immediately fired, eradicating four of the Saiyans. As the dust cleared, on Saiyan was left as he watched five people float out of their craters.

" Y-you guys are Sa-" His voice was cut off as he was eradicated by the four. The first, a bulky man with a small mustache, laughed at the dead bodies.

" So what now?" He asked. " The ride was long, I'm ready to destroy something. Like Bardock."

The next, a tall man with tied back hair, was next to speak. " In due time. Our revenge will come soon. First, we take revenge on the King. The Saiyan Royals are no better than Frieza." The man clenched his fist in anger. " When we weren't worth anything, the abandoned us! They left us for dead. Now we take revenge on them, and take this world, to remake it."

Next, a short woman spoke. " Yeah, you big lug. We have big plans, don't rush them."

The last one, the tallest, remained quiet. He seemed to be focused on the palace. He raised his hand toward the palace and looked towards the man with tied-up hair.

" Do it!" The man with tied-up hair said. All of them raised their hands toward the Palace and fired off blasts. As each struck the Palace, more pieces began to break and fall.

" Hey!"

The four turned to face the voice, a teenager, seemingly fifteen, faced them. " This Palace is my home. And no one messes with what is mine! Now leave!"

The leader turned to face the teenager. " You're the Prince, aren't you? Vegeta."

" How the hell do you know my name?" Vegeta asked, preparing to fight.

" Can't you tell?" The woman asked, laughing. " We're Saiyans. Just like you."

" I don't care what you are. Bow down to the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta said as he sent a blast into the four.

All of them dodged it with ease and the tallest one grabbed Vegeta and held him to face the others.

" Why don't we tell you who we are?" The leader asked.

" Why the hell would I care?" Vegeta asked, angrily.

" Because you might as well know the names of the ones who killed you, **prince.** " The leader said, emphasizing the last word. " Start the introductions."

The chubbiest of the four spoke first. " I'm Shugesh."

Next spoke the woman. " Fasha."

Next was the tallest one. " Borgos."

" And last is me." The leader said. " My name's Tora. Now prince, say goodbye."

Tora prepared a blast in his hand aimed for the Vegeta's head. Suddenly, Tora was hit in the back by a Ki blast. " Who the hell?" Tora asked as he turned around.

Celicia, Vegeta's sister stood there, arm extended. " Leave my brother alone!" She shouted.

" Celicia, get out of here! I can take care of this!" Vegeta shouted.

Fasha appeared behind Celicia and grabbed her hair. " She should stay and join the party." Fasha said as she laughed.

" Ow! My hair!" Celicia shouted in pain. Celicia struggled to get free but couldn't.

" Put her down now!" King Vegeta shouted. King Vegeta flew up to Fasha and punched her in the face, causing a bloody nose. King Vegeta grabbed Celicia and looked at King Vegeta. " What business do you have with me? Why are you destroying my palace. Such actions suggest treason."

" Don't you recognize us, King Vegeta?" Tora asked.

" I don't pay attention to low-level weaklings." King Vegeta replied. King Vegeta released Celicia and pointed south. " Go to your mother, Celicia. Me and your brother can handle this."

" The prince can't handle anything with me right here." Tora reminded.

King Vegeta responded by punching him in the stomach. Vegeta flew beside his father and looked towards the four. " Vegeta, use Galick Gun alongside me."

" Yes, father." Vegeta said as he prepared his Galick Gun. King Vegeta did the same and then they fired the large blast toward Tora and his crew.

The blast exploded in midair and when the smoke cleared, Tora and his crew were gone. " Good job, my son." King Vegeta said.

" Nothing less." Vegeta replied. Vegeta looked around. " Where's Tarble?"

" With your mother and sister." King Vegeta replied. Raising an eyebrow, he asked. " You seem a little on the edge, Vegeta, show some honor. Those weaklings are dead, now we will rebuild the palace."

" Yes, father." Vegeta said bitterly. Vegeta started t fly off but turned his head and asked. " Wasn't the last time we built the palace was during the Human-Saiyan War?"

" It was." King Vegeta replied. " It was a rough time." He nodded. " But the humans needed to learn their place. The survivors have. Now that the planet is ours, we have finally found a home. We will keep it that way. No one will disturb my kingdom."

" I understand." Vegeta said as he flew off towards his mother's Ki signature. _Something isn't right. I feel it in my gut. Those four...they were Saiyans. But I don't recognize them. All Saiyans are either accounted for...or dead! I'll have to check the records._ Vegeta turned around and flew towards a specific human's house. _But I'll need_ _ **her**_ _help for this._

* * *

 _A little while before...during the battle between King Vegeta and Tora and crew._

" What's the matter, Bardock?" Gine asked as she rubbed her husband's shoulder. Gine punched his arm. " Getting old?"

Bardock forced a laugh. " Of course not. Just thought I felt someth-" Bardock is cut off by a sudden vision that overtakes him, causing him to drift away. All he can see is white, until the vision becomes clear…

 _Tora smirks as him and the others land in front of Bardock. " We've been searching for you, Bardock! We want revenge!"_

" _Yeah!" Fasha agrees. Fasha clenches her fist and grits her teeth. " You bastard! You left us to die!"_

Bardock is then jolted to a time further in the future. He notices he stands in front of Tora...alone.

" _Now it's just us Bardock. We followed you like a leader! I trusted you like a brother! And you abandoned us! We came to an empty planet! Just to arrive to where our planet SHOULD be! To find our race gone! Them we scour the Universe, searching for a new home...just to find that our race, the Kingdom, even you abandoned us!" Tora shouted angrily. Raising a hand to his forehead, he points to the middle. " Now we have a new power. And you aren't prepared."_

Suddenly, he is warped again to just white. Bardock notices a new voice this time. He recognizes it, but can't put his finger on it.

" _So you have psychic powers as well? Fine then. I see the evil in your heart, Bardock. I'll make good use of you, in the future…"_

* * *

" Dad!"

" Bardock!"

Bardock slowly opens his eyes to see Gine and Kakarot leaning over him. Both have a worried expression on their face and point towards Pota, who is still knocked out.

" You collapsed Bardock." Gine said. " Your nose started to bleed, so I took you back here, to the house."

" Mom came to get me. As soon as you collapsed, Pota did the same! Together, we carried you both back to the house, but Pota is still knocked out!" Kakarot said.

Gine punched Bardock in the face and sighed. " Don't scare me like that!"

" Damn! Sorry!" Bardock said as he stood up. Walking to Pota, he noticed his son's eyes flicker. Pota slowly sat up, his face frozen with a terrified look.

" Son...what happened?" Bardock asked. _Could it have been a vision? Could his psychic powers come from me having them before he was born? Is it like a gene thing?_

" I...I had another vision...beasts…" Pota said, still frightened.

" Beasts?" Bardock repeats. " What do you mean, Pota?"

" Beasts. Ravaging the planet. Killing anyone in their way." Pota says.

 _What could they be?_ _Better keep this a secret for now._ " Kakarot, take Pota to Tabaga and go on. Pota, it was probably an effect from my vision. Don't trouble yourself." Bardock said.

" Alright…" The two boys say as they leave the house.

" Does he have what I think he does?" Gine asked, nervous.

" Yes. He's a psychic like me. I just hope he can handle it. The vision revealed a lot. First, I've got to head to Baba. I will be back as soon as possible. For now, the farther I am away, the better. I would send you to be with Turles, but unfortunately he left a few days ago on his space journey. You know his plans, to either defeat Slug or Frieza. I just hope neither of them have anything to do with this." Bardock said. Bardock jumps into the sky and flies off towards Baba, leaving Gine alone.

 _What is going on?_ Gine thought. _He didn't say much...I'd better wait here. It'll be better to. I just hope everyone is safe..._ Slamming her fist on the table and smashing it, she sighs. _Damn it, Bardock. Always making me worry like this…_

* * *

" You're Raditz? Aren't you?" Tora asks as he stands in front of Raditz, his crew behind him.

" Yeah. What's it to you?" Raditz replied. " I'm pretty pissed, and I don't have time for crap right now."

" We have business with your father. Take us to him, or die!" Tora shouts.

Getting into battle position, Raditz smirks. " I needed some punching bags, so bring it on."

 **Next chapter marks the beginning of the first side story, Human-Saiyan War. I mentioned it in this chapter so now I'll enlighten you about it. The side story should not be long, so don't worry, but it will be a few chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it, and see ya soon!**

 **Find out what happens next time on Legend of Bardock!**


	19. HumanSaiyan War: Spark

**Hey guys! Now I need to start off my intro with an apology! I'm late on my usual 1 chapter a month quota. I actually finished this chapter a couple of days ago, I just didn't get to upload it. I'm back in school now, since summer is over, so it should give me more time to write, and sometimes less time. Now that my schedule is different, I should be able to upload maybe two chapters a month, maybe more. Xenoverse 2 is coming out soon, I'm HYPE! So during Late, late October and most of November, I will be busy with that and holidays, along with Pokemon Sun and Moon! Anyways, enjoy the Side Story and soon we will have main again! BTW, should right at a decent pace for September and almost all of October, but will be pretty busy from end of October to January, don't worry though, I will write in between then.**

4 years ago...

King Vegeta sat on his throne, looking down at the man in front of man quivered in fear, not daring to eye the Saiyan King. Beside the man, a Saiyan guard stood, at attention.

" Is this the one?" King Vegeta asked. King Vegeta put an arm under his chin, showing his boredom. " The human who claims to be the true king of this world?"

" Yes, your highness. This man is the self-proclaimed king of the humans. The humans see him as such, and most of them treat him that way. That, my king, is a form of treason, is it not, my lord?" The Saiyan responded.

King Vegeta stood up and stomped his foot, as his cape whipped up. " It is!" King Vegeta smirked and held out his hand towards the man. " And do you know what happens to those who commit treason?"

" N-n-n-no." The man said as he looked up at the King...and was eradicated instantly. Smoke rose from where the man once stood.

" Now tell the humans, that their King is gone. I am the one and only king of this world!" King Vegeta shouts.

" He's really screwed up this time." Bardock states as he finishes putting on his battle armor.

" Where are you going, Bardock?" Gine asked. " Don't tell me you're going to fight the king?"

" No..at least not at the moment. The humans aren't going to take having their king killed, King Vegeta is going to want to kill them. We made a deal, the humans live. So I'm going to make sure he keeps that deal." Bardock replies.

" Go home already! You filthy aliens!" A man shouts as he holds up his sign outside the palace.

" Yeah! Get out of here, Saiyans!" A woman shouts.

" We don't want you here! Come on, King? Come see us yourself, you coward!" Another man shouts.

The same Saiyan guard stares at the crowd before speaking. " I warn you now. Go home, and you will live to see another day. Stay here, and the King will come out."

" That's what we want, you bastard!" Another man shouts, throwing a can at the Saiyan.

Smirking at what's about to happen, the Saiyan flies back into the palace. A few seconds later, the King flies out, and angry expression on his face.

BAM!

A gunshot goes off, aimed toward King Vegeta. Without opening his eyes, King Vegeta catches the bullet, and aims his hand towards the crowd. " Enjoy hell, maggots."

King Vegeta fires a giant wave of Ki over the crowd, killing each and every human in it. Smirking, King Vegeta turns around to leave, as Bardock lands where the humans once stood.

" What the hell, King Vegeta?!" Bardock asks, holding up his hands and trying not to lose his temper.

" What do you want, Bardock?" King Vegeta asks without turning around. " Did you come to ask about the humans?"

" Yes. Why the hell did you kill them? They were of no threat to you!" Bardock replies.

" They were nuisances. They act like they have power, but they don't. They are just annoying peasants that don't know their place. Low level fools. Just. Like. You." King Vegeta replies.

Clenching his fist, Bardock speaks. " Well, Vegeta, we had a deal. You're supposed to leave the humans alone."

" Who says I take orders from you, weakling? I follow my own orders. I'll contemplate what I do with the humans. You can go back to the hole you crawled out of." And with that, King Vegeta walks back into the palace, leaving Bardock there.

* * *

" So that's the story. I'm extremely pissed right now. Mind sparing?" Bardock asked.

" No problem." Turles replies. " It's been awhile since we spared, hasn't it?"

" Sure has." Bardock takes his fighting position. " Ready when you are."

Turles takes his fighting position as well. " Then let's begin."

Bardock charges at Turles, aiming a kick for the head. Turles blocks it with his right arm, proceeding to punching Bardock in the stomach. Bardock plls back for a minute, then grabs Turles by the arms.

" Now what, Bardock?" Turles asked. " Neither of us can hit each other."

" Y'know me, Turles." Bardock leaned back before launching forward. " I've always been hard-headed!" Bardock says as he headbutts Turles in the face.

Turles groaned and staggered back, caught by surprise from the headbutt. " Damn it, Bardock!"

" I think that's enough." Bardock said. Bardock flexed his bicep and smirked. " I think I've burnt off enough steam."

" Well, we better prepare for whatever King Vegeta has in mind. All we know is…"

"It won't be pretty."

* * *

" Generals! You have your orders! Eliminate the humans! They are a disgrace to this planet and a nuisance to our race!" King Vegeta shouted.

" Yes sir!" The group replied. The generals turned to their armies and started to march out of the palace. After reaching the outside, they all took off into the air, each heading towards a human city.

Bardock and Turles landed in front of King Vegeta after the armies had scattered.

" So you're actually going through with this?" Bardock asked, feeling the anger start to swell up.

" As you're idiotic low-level self can tell, I am." King Vegeta replied with a smirk. " These humans are wastes of space. They deserve to be eliminated."

" Don't forget, so-called King, that if not for me, none of us would be here on this planet! None besides Kakarot and Vegeta!" Bardock replied.

This peaked King Vegeta's attention. He raised an eyebrow as he leaned forward on his throne, resting a chin on his knee. " Tell me about this other Earth, this alternate Universe, and I'll consider causing my army to retreat."

" We'll have to tell him about Super Saiyan...are we willing to give away the secret?" Turles whispered to Bardock.

" We have to." Bardock whispered back. " It may be our only way to save the humans."

" So? I'm waiting." King Vegeta said. He smirked as he cracked his fingers. " The longer we take, the more humans will die."

" Fine." Bardock said as he turned to face King Vegeta. " It all starts with Frieza and Kakarot."

* * *

" What's going on?" Raditz asked as he looked out the window, viewing all of the Saiyans flying over his house.

Gine walked over and looked up. " I don't know, Raditz, but it seems to be serious." Gine focused and tried to sense any strong Power Levels, but sensed nothing. " Do you sense anything, Raditz?"

Raditz closed his eyes and focused to see if he found any Power Levels. " Nothing out of the ordinary. But...Father is at the Palace...Uncle Turles as well."

" Turles is?" Maine asked as she held Tabaga. Resting Tabaga down, Maine walked over to Raditz and Gine. " When those three are together, you know trouble is coming."

" Speaking of trouble, where's Kakarot?" Raditz asked Gine.

" Taking a nap." Gine replied. " He ate almost the whole pantry, then hopped onto his bed and passed out." She finished as she shook her head to the side.

" Classic Kakarot." Raditz said. Walking to the door, Raditz figured he needed answers. " I'm heading to the palace. I'll be back with some information." Quickly, Raditz opened the door and stepped out.

" Be safe." Gine called as Raditz flew off into the sky.

 _I will._ Raditz thought as he sped towards the palace.

" The Saiyans are making their move!" A man with a scar on his eye shouted to a large crowd of humans. " These weapons are designed to restrict a Saiyan's Power Level, making them as strong, or weaker than Humans!"

The crowd erupted with applause and the group raised their weapons into the air. " Down with the Saiyans! Down with the Saiyans!"

" Rise up, my fellow humans!" The man shouted as he raised his hands into the air. " The end of the Saiyans!...

" Begins now!"

 **Read and enjoy the side story while you can, because about two weeks more or less after it is complete, it will be deleted. This is a gift to my longtime or newtime followers! See ya guys soon!**


	20. HumanSaiyan War: A Legend Untold

**Hey Guys! I'm back once again, earliest ever actually! When I uploaded the last chapter, I was almost complete with this one, which is why this is up pretty early. As I said, this is the Human/Saiyan war, a SIDE story. So it's short. This was a gift to all my fans as a little bonus, which will be up until October 31, which it will then be erased. So I hope you guys like this tiny gift! I also have a sign-up for anyone looking for details or sneak peeks at new chapter ( ex: When is it coming out, am I almost finished, is blank character showing up, ect.) If you're interested, just PM me on Fanfiction asking to sign-up and you'll be registered. There's also going to be a weekly update, coming out every Monday. So make sure to register. Only requirement is to have a Fanfiction, so you can't be a guest. Anyway's enjoy the chapter!**

" In the Original Universe, Frieza destroys the planet." Bardock starts. " He originally succeeds in wiping out most of the Saiyans."

" Wait…" King Vegeta interrupted. He stroked his beard as he thought. " You said **most** of the Saiyans were wiped out. Who were the survivors?"

Bardock froze for a second before regaining his composure. _Well, might as well tell it all if I'm going to tell a part of it_. " The survivors include, Kakarot, Vegeta, Tarble, Turles, Broly and Paragus." Bardock waited for King Vegeta's reaction to hearing about Broly and Paragus.

" Broly and Paragus?!" King Vegeta said with obvious fear. " How would they survive? I killed Paragus with my own hand, and Broly was killed by my guards!" King Vegeta shouted.

" For one, Broly was strong enough to survive the stab. Secondly, you did not kill Paragus. You blasted him, leaving him near death, but not killing him." Bardock explained.

" Since Frieza blew up the planet, how did a man at near death and a nearly dead newborn survive?" King Vegeta inquired.

" Broly was strong enough to make a shield of Ki around himself and his father, saving him from the explosion, after that, I do not know. The next time Broly appeared was against his battle with Vegeta and Kakarot." Bardock continued.

" Did they succeed in defeating Broly?" King Vegeta asked.

" Yes. Together, along with some of their other allies including Kakarot's son, and Vegeta's son…"

This peaked King Vegeta's interest. Vegeta was to have a son...with a human! King Vegeta did not know how he felt about this, so he remained quiet.

" They launched Broly into a meteor, defeating him, but not killing him." Bardock finished.

" He survived a meteor?!" King Vegeta exclaimed. " With that much power, you'd think he'd be the Legendary Super Saiyan."

Turles gulped at that one, and took the opportunity to excuse himself.

Bardock noticed, and continued the story to distract King Vegeta. " Seven years later, after Kakarot had passed, Broly appeared again. Vegeta was nowhere to be found, along with some of the planet's other fighters, so Kakarot's son took the mantel, and battled Broly."

" Interesting…" King Vegeta said.

" Even his power wasn't enough, as he was defeated by Broly. But together, with the help of Kakarot, Kakarot's second son, and Vegeta's son, they were able to defeat Broly, once and for all."

" Now that brings the question...is Broly alive today?" King Vegeta inquired, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes. While I do not know his location, he is out there, and alive." Bardock replied.

" Then right after we finish off these humans, I'll send soldiers to find Broly!" King Vegeta said.

This definitely upsetted Bardock and he balled up his fist. " You said if I told you that you would spare the humans!"

" First, peasant, I said I **might** spare the humans. Second, you told me only a sliver of that other Universe. That is not acceptable." King Vegeta said with a smirk lining his face.

" Damn it, Vegeta!" Bardock said. Bardock had finally been put over the edge.

" Wait!"

Jeice walked into the room and stood in front of King Vegeta and Bardock. " Wait a second."

" Jeice?" Bardock asked. Bardock looked at him confused. " What are you doing here?"

" Frieza's henchmen? In this mood I could kill you right now." King Vegeta said.

" Vegeta, spare the humans. They may have done idiotic things but this is their world! They were here before you and the Saiyans, and me! We should try to make peace with them, if we don't, we're no better than Frieza!" Jeice tried to convince King Vegeta.

Bardock knew that Jeice was completely right, but Bardock also knew that King Vegeta would not listen.

King Vegeta felt his temper start to rise, at being reprimanded by this weak, servant of Frieza.

" And think about it! If it weren't for Bardock, I would be dead! You would be dead! We would all be dead! You are just like me, Vegeta! We should be grate-"

Bardock's eyes widened as he saw what happened next. Jeice fell to the ground, a smoking hole through his chest, lifeless. King Vegeta stood in front of his throne with a scowl on his face.

" Enough of this pathetic excuse for a fighter." King Vegeta remarked as he looked back towards Bardock.

Raditz hid behind the palace doors as he saw what happened next. " Jeice!" Raditz whispered as he held back tears.

" Damn it, Vegeta!" Bardock shouted as he clenched his fist tighter. Bardock has reached his limit, King Vegeta was going to pay.

" What are you going to do about it? Low level-" King Vegeta was cut off by a punch in the chin from Bardock, knocking King Vegeta into his thrown, snapping it in half as he went through the wall.

" I've had enough, Vegeta." Bardock faced the wall and started to charge his Ki. " Let's settle this now!"

" Fire men! Fire at the Saiyans!" The Earth General's shouted.

The soldiers fired at the Saiyans that were flying through the air. One shot hit a male Saiyan and he fell towards the Earth, his power drained.

" What the hell?" The Saiyan cried out as he hit the floor. A man ran up to the Saiyan, holding a knife, and stabbed him. The knife actually did damage, and the Saiyan started to bleed out.

" Be careful, men! The humans have deceptive weapons!" A Saiyan General shouted. Suddenly, he was hit by a blast and fell into a crowd of Humans.

" Quickly!" A Saiyan turned to look at his companion. " Fly into the sky and blast this city!"

The companion was just a teenager, and he was unsure. " But we will kill all of our fellow Saiyans that have been hit!"

" Prices to pay in war. Now do it!" The soldier shouted to the teenager.

" Fine!" The teenager flew into the air and charged a Full Power Energy Wave, as he aimed it towards the crowd, he hesitated, and payed for that with a blast in the back.

The teenager fell into the crowd, and was immediately wiped out by the Humans. The other Saiyan flew into the air and without hesitating fired a blast into the crowd, blowing up the city and destroying the group of Humans and Saiyans alike.

The survivors of the battle flew off, looking for the next human city.

King Vegeta stood up from the rubble and stared down Bardock. " You realize this is treason, right?" King Vegeta spit blood onto the rocks and wiped his bottom lip. " I could have you killed for this."

" Then why don't you try it yourself?" Bardock replied as he smirked, catching Vegeta off guard. " How about this, if you win, convict me for treason. But if I win, I expose you to the entire planet. How would if feel to know that the ' low-level' beat the King?"

King Vegeta clenched his teeth and charged at Bardock. " Fine then, but don't complain when you die!" King Vegeta and Bardock started trading blows, each trying to land a good blow, and the other blocking each hit. They seemed to be evenly matched.

King Vegeta aimed a punch for Bardock's head, which Bardock dodged, and then jumped backwards, catching his breath. Bardock also jumped backwards to catch his breath as well.

" I've gotta be honest…" Bardock said between deep breaths. Bardock eyed King Vegeta as he spoke. " I've wanted to do this for a **long** time."

King Vegeta eyed Bardock back as he took in deep breaths. " I...feel the same way...you low…" King Vegeta was surprised as Bardock was immediately in his face, they were nose to nose. King Vegeta, caught off guard by the sudden burst of speed, was speechless.

" I'm sorry to admit this, though not really. King Vegeta, I'm at a level that you are not. At my maximum power, you would be no challenge for me. Now I'm going to say this once: Back down. If not, you will end up humiliated and disgraced." Bardock told King Vegeta.

" You're full of...Agh!" King Vegeta cried out as he was punched in the stomach by Bardock. The punch seemed to push Vegeta's back outward, and spit flew from his lips. Quickly, King Vegeta was knocked into the castle walls, and fell to the ground.

" Now do you see?" Bardock asked as he slowly walked, step by step, up to King Vegeta. " I am stronger than you. You are defeated. If I wanted to...I could kill you now."

King Vegeta began to quiver as he watched Bardock move towards him. _How could he have gotten this powerful?_ King Vegeta thought.

Bardock then grabbed King Vegeta by the armor and held him up into the air. " Make your choice now, Vegeta, I will give you one chance to call off the soldiers, or else you die!" Bardock shouted.

Seeing no other option, King Vegeta nodded. Bardock set King Vegeta to the ground and flew off, satisfied with his victory.

Epilogue:

In the end, the damage had been done. By the time that Bardock defeated King Vegeta, 75% of the humans had been wiped out, along with 35% of the Saiyan Army.

Bardock returned home, angry over the deaths of so many humans, but satisfied that they hadn't been wiped out, and over his victory against Vegeta. Raditz had witnessed the battle, and his father's power, he only hoped he could reach that someday.

All seemed alright...but it wasn't.

During the confusion, a certain doctor has kidnapped two children and now held them hostage in his lab. The humans would have their revenge against the Saiyans, one day.

As Bardock walked through one of the last remaining Human cities, along with his wife and kids a few months later, a flyer flew by. On the flyer said **MISSING** , and on it were two children, a boy with straight black hair, and a female with straight blonde hair...twins…

The End of Human Saiyan War

 **I hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter! Sorry again for the Side Story being short,but I wanted it to be short and sweet. I hope you guys enjoyed King Vegeta and Bardock's little face off, I would have made it bigger, but again, it's a side story. Don't worry, more to come. I'm SUPER excited to get back in to the main story because I have so many ideas that I'm ready to write. See you guys soon!**

 **\- Pokecj**


	21. Chapter 19:Confronted

**Hey everybody! I'm back with the next chapter of Legend Of Bardock! This was one of my favorite chapters to watch, even though by the end of it you'll think I'm messed up. Lol, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Announcements? Well, make sure to PM me for the newsletter. Want info about it? Check Chapter 18. On another note, I've got BIG plans for some of the future chapters of Legend Of Bardock. I'm so hyped! Also less than a month until Xenoverse 2! I'll post my Xbox One Gamertag on my account once it comes out, along with putting it on the newest chapter. So I'll stop blabbing, enjoy the chapter!**

" Shugesh!" Tora barked as he turned to face the chubby Saiyan.

" Yes sir!" Shugesh called back to him.

" You can handle this one, Bardock's brat, Raditz." Tora ordered.

" Huh." Shugesh remarked as he looked at Raditz. " I thought he looked familiar." Shugesh cracked his knuckles and smirked.

" Everyone else, move out!" Tora ordered. Tora, Fasha and Brogos flew off while Shugesh was left to face Raditz.

" I remember you guys...Father said that you all died on Planet Meat, about ten years ago." Raditz said.

" Died? Oh no. We're alive. We went to Planet Meat and killed all of the inhabitants, easy. But imagine our surprise to find that our leader never came. That, plus that our planet was empty!" Shugesh replied, anger clear in his voice.

" Empty?" Raditz questioned. " It shouldn't be there. It was destroyed."

" Lies!" Shugesh accused. " Enough talk. Let's start this." Shugesh charged at Raditz and kneed him in the chin, breaking Raditz's guard.

Shugesh used this opening to kick Raditz in the stomach, then following with an attempt to spike him. Raditz raised his hand and caught the spike, then following with a punch to Shugesh gut and a kick to the chin.

" Do you really think that you can defeat me? You were weaker than Dodoria." Raditz mocked.

" Oh really?" Shugesh asked. " We'll never know, since we never fought Dodoria. We know about the day Bardock saved you from him. He never came back for us. He abandoned us. Now, he'll pay." Shugesh teleported in front of Raditz and elbowed him in the nose with a fast blow.

Raditz felt the blood come from his nose and he wiped it off with his sleeve. " He didn't abandon you, he thought you were dead!" Raditz flew towards Shugesh and Shugesh raised his arms to guard. Seeing this, Raditz teleported behind Shugesh and punched him in the back. Shugesh bent backwards and coughed up blood.

Raditz front-flipped over Shugesh head and stretched out both of his legs to kick Shugesh in the torso. Shugesh was launched towards the ground but as he was falling he opened his eyes and started to fire Ki blasts at Raditz. Hit by them, Raditz began to fall as well.

The two Saiyans recovered and faced each other. Each glaring at the other. " Do you remember that day?" Raditz asked.

" What day?" Shugesh replied. Curiosity slightly showing on his face.

" The day we met. When my father was leaving for a mission with all of you." Raditz began.

" I sense some strong Power Levels, must be Bardock." Tora said as he and his crew flew over some mountains.

" I sense a couple towards the West." Borgos suddenly said. Borgos focused on the two. " They are strong, but not as strong as the two that we sense now. They could possibly be Bardock's other children. Should I handle them?"

" Go ahead. You're on brat duty." Tora said. Borgos broke away from the group and flew West while Tora and Fasha flew towards the Power Levels.

" I'm so bored." Kakarot said as he sat in the grass beside Cressa. Kakarot lay down and sighed.

" Same here." Cressa said as he watched Pota and Tabaga spar. " How come we have to babysit?"

" Mom said for me to." Kakarot replied. He then laughed. " But I just wanted you to keep me company."

" Oh wow." Cressa remarked as he suddenly stood up. He focused on the large Power Level moving towards them. " Do you sense that?!"

Kakarot stood up and sensed. " Yeah, I do! Pota! Tabaga! Get over here!"

Pota and Tabaga stopped to look at Kakarot as a large man landed from the sky, making a crater in the ground.

Borgos stood up and looked around. He didn't recognize anyone beside Kakarot, thanks to the significant hair style. " So I've found you…"

" Who are you?" Kakarot asked as he took his fighting stance.

Borgos remained silent, but unwrapped his tail to show them.

" A Saiyan!" Kakarot said. " Why are you here? Did the King send you?"

" No." Borgos replied. " My Master did." Borgos suddenly ran at Kakarot and punched him in the stomach.

Kakarot fell to the ground, having the wind knocked out of him. Cressa looked at Borgos and then turned to Pota and Tabaga. " Run! Get out of here!"

Pota and Tabaga flew into the air, preparing to head towards the house, when Borgos noticed.

" You will not escape." Borgos said as he flew up to grab their ankles. Cressa appeared in front of Borgos and kicked him in the face. The kick seemed to do nothing, and Borgos grabbed Cressa by the foot and threw him to the ground.

" Ha!" A blue blast struck Borgos in the back, causing him to turn around.

Kakarot stood there with his hands outstretched in the Kamehameha position, smirking. " That's something Dad and Master Roshi taught me."

" I do not care." Borgos replied as he punched Kakarot in the face, knocking him into a nearby boulder.

" Back off!" Cressa shouted as he flew down and kicked Borgos in the face.

Borgos didn't move, he just slowly turned his face and grabbed Cressa by the foot. " You are weak." Borgos punched Cressa in the stomach and threw him into the dirt.

" Are we?" Kakarot asked as he stood up from the rubble of the boulder. Kakarot put his hands by his right side to start charging a Kamehameha. " How about I put all my power into it?"

" Ka…"

Cressa stood up and looked at Borgos. _I've got to hold him off!_ Cressa jumped up and kicked Borgos in the face again, following up with two more spin kicks.

" Me…"

Borgos stumbled backwards but regained his balance and faced Cressa.

" Ha…"

Focusing on his speed, Cressa zoomed at Borgos and punched him in the stomach. Showing no reaction, Borgos grabbed Cressa by the arm and opened his mouth and showing a yellow blast in it.

" Me…"

Cressa jammed his fist into Borgos' mouth and jumped to the right. Borgos swallowed his blast, avoiding an explosion, but opened his eyes to see Kakarot standing there with a large, blue blast between his palms.

" HA!" Kakarot thrust his hands forward, releasing the blue blast towards Borgos. Borgos put his hands out to block it, but began to slowly slide backwards. Struggling, Borgos put up his best effort, but was not strong enough and was blown away in the blast.

Kakarot fell on his knees, panting. Cressa lay a few feet away, also panting. " Looks...like it's over." Kakarot said.

" You are wrong."

Tora and Fasha landed in front of Bardock and Turles' houses and faced them. " Come out, Bardock! We know that you're in there!"

Bardock opened the door and stepped out, still in shock at who he was facing. " Tora. Fasha. So you guys are alive."

" Cut the crap, Bardock! You abandoned us on Planet Meat, ten years ago!" Fasha shouted.

" Relax Fasha. Bardock will get what he deserves soon enough." Tora calmed her down.

" I didn't abandon you! I thought you were dead!" Bardock argued.

" Yeah. I'm sure." Tora turned his attention to Fasha. " Find Gine, make her suffer equally."

Fasha flew into the air and sped off to find Gine, Bardock tried to follow but Tora appeared in his way. " Not so fast, Bardock."

" Tora, leave my family out of this! It has nothing to do with them!" Bardock shouted at his long-time companion.

" Sorry, Bardock. We're going to make your entire family suffer!" Tora shouted. Tora took his fighting stance and glared at Bardock. " You want to save your family? Then try and get through me!"

Bardock glared, seeing no other option, Bardock took his fighting stance. " If it's what you want...fine, my friend. We'll settle this with fighting, the true Saiyan way!"

" The day we met, you cheered me up. You helped me to not give up trying to impress my father. Don't you remember?" Raditz asked.

Shugesh struggled to remember and it came to him suddenly.

 _11 years ago...Planet Vegeta…_

 _Bardock and his team walked the corridors of the Mission Center as they talked about their completed mission._

" _Those Aqualians stood no chance against us!" Fasha remarked as the five walked._

" _But it sure was a pain considering their planet was 95% water." Tora added. " Luckily Bardock instructed us on how to lure them out. Using Ki to heat up the water, genius!"_

" _Can't give me all of the credit." Bardock replied. " It wouldn't have worked without all of ya. Now let's go, we have another mission."_

" _Hmph." Borgos remarked._

" _Another damn mission? They work us off a lot." Fasha complained._

 _Suddenly, Raditz ran down the hall and stopped in front of his father._

" _Well looky here…." Shugesh said. " It's little Raditz."_

" _Dad! I've been training really hard! I feel stronger than ever!" Raditz exclaimed._

 _Bardock merely pressed the button on his scouter and looked at Raditz. " Eighty...Pathetic." Bardock said as he just walked off._

 _Raditz hung his head down and began to walk off, but Shugesh grabbed his shoulder. " Don't worry about it, kid. Your father just wants you to be strong. If he tells you that you're doing good, then you won't keep trying to be better."_

" You inspired me to keep becoming stronger! You helped me understand my father! Why would you just betray us like this?!" Raditz shouted.

" Betray you?!" Shugesh shouted. Shugesh clenched his fists and started to power up, as something began to show on his forehead. " Your father betrayed us!"

" Gine? Come out, come out wherever you are...are you scared of a ghost?" Fasha said as she walked through the forest, stepping into a clearing.

Gine and Maine stood in the clearing, facing Fasha. " I knew you would come for me." Gine said. " You know I'm not a fighter...so I brought my friend, Maine."

" No need to be cowardly." Fasha taunted. " But if you need to fight with back-up, it makes no difference to me."

Gine and Maine took their fighting stances and faced Fasha. " I'll give you one chance, Fasha. Leave now. Or just don't fight. You're my best friend! We shouldn't have to do this!"

Fasha laughed at that. " Best friend? Best friends don't abandon their friends on other planets!" Fasha appeared in front of Gine and punched her in the face.

" What a sucker punch!" Maine said as she tried to kick Fasha in the back. Fasha turned and caught the kick, using the opening to punch Maine in the stomach.

Gine flew at Fasha, fist raised towards Fasha's face. Fasha ducked and the punch landed on Maine's face, sending her to the ground. Lifting her leg, Fasha kicked Gine in the chin, knocking her into the air. Smirking, Fasha stood up as Gine hit the dirt.

" She's stronger than I thought." Gine said to Maine as they stood up.

" I can tell, we'll have to focus to beat her." Maine replied. Maine eyed Fasha, examining for any weakness. " She's fast...maybe we can use that."

" Good idea. I've got a move for getting out of sticky situations...maybe it can give us time to make a plan." Gine suggested.

" Go for it." Maine replied as she charged at Fasha. Fasha put up her guard, just to have Maine fly around her, into the forest. Turning around, Fasha noticed Gine standing in front of her with her hands on her forehead.

" Solar Flare!" Gine shouted as she emitted a bright, white light that blinded Fasha.

As the light cleared, Fasha rubbed her eyes frantically, yet it didn't seem to help. " Damn it, Gine! I'll find you!"

Kakarot and Cressa turned around to see Borgos standing behind them. Borgos scowled at the two, emitting a dark aura. " You cannot defeat me."

Kakarot and Cressa took a step back. " H-how are you still standing?!" Kakarot asked.

Borgos just stood there, glaring at the two. On his forehead though, was something that hadn't been there before. " Do you see that Kakarot?" Cressa asked.

" It's the Ma-" Kakarot was cut off by Borgos grabbing his throat. He started to squeeze as Kakarot tried to breathe, to no avail. Cressa trembled at the sight and flinched at the deafening…

 _SNAP!_

Borgos dropped Kakarot's limb body and walked towards Cressa.

" N-no!" Cressa shouted as he charged at Borgos. Borgos raised his hand and shot a large blast, eradicating Cressa's body.

 **I bet none of you expected that! I thought it was a pretty good chapter, but it only gets better from here! Next chapter should be out sometime early October, most likely. We are nearing the end of this saga, so I hope you guys liked it. Well, until next time on Legend Of Bardock!**

 **\- Pokecj42**


	22. Chapter 20: Revenge

**What's up, guys? Welcome back to a new chapter of Legend of Bardock. We have a LOT to talk about. First, if you live in the United States, like me, three days ago, 10/25, XENOVERSE 2 WAS LAUNCHED! I have been playing recently and my gamertag is pokecj42, add me if you want to battle! Also I've been thinking lately about other stories to write, and have a couple of ideas, but I write Legend of Bardock. I know I have a fanbase that loves when the newest chapter is released so there is NO WAY I am abandoning or taking a break from Legend of Bardock. There just might be a bigger gap between each chapter. I assume about 2-3 weeks between each chapter, depending on the length, my schedule, and how important of a chapter it is. I think I've got another book on my mind to send out, so stay tuned for the first chapter. If you're a Legend of Bardock fan, you'll love this story.**

Raditz and Shugesh went back-to-back as they dealt blow for blow. Shugesh fell to the ground and started to breathe heavily. " Damn you, Raditz!"

" Just give it up, Shugesh. You have a chance at redemption, take it." Raditz told him. " I'm stronger than you, so it's over."

" No!" Shugesh said as he stood up, surrounded by a dark aura and with a new mark on his forehead. " It's just getting started."

" Father told me about that...the Majin Emblem!" Raditz said, shocked. Raditz took his fighting stance and stared at Shugesh. " Babidi has control of you!"

" _Well aren't you a smart one?"_

Raditz grabbed his head and started to shake. " Get out of my head, Babidi!"

" _I have no need to take control of you, but with the power that Shugesh has, you Saiyans will perish! Then, the Earth will be the perfect spot!" Babidi laughed._

Raditz turned back to Shugesh. " Are the others Majin as well?"

Shugesh just laughed. " You won't live to find out!" Shugesh appeared in front of Raditz and punched him across the face. He proceeded to follow and started to kick Raditz in the stomach as he soared through the air.

" Keep guessing!" Raditz stopped and grabbed Shugesh by both arms. " You're Majin may give you a power boost but it's not you! Luckily, I have a technique fit to end this fight!"

Shugesh broke away from Raditz grip and grabbed his forehead as his veins started to pop out like sores and he gritted his teeth as if they might fall out if he were to stop. " I-I...Have to…do this!"

Raditz noticed that Shugesh was struggling. _I have to call out now while he's fighting it!_ " Shugesh! Fight Babidi! Break free of his control!" Raditz put his arms in the air as he talked, trying to get Shugesh's attention.

Shugesh looked up at Raditz and glared. " Sorry, little Raditz, I don't have the energy to fight back. Not enough willpower in this old body. It's up to you to defeat me...AGH!" Bending his head suddenly, Shugesh started to shake and twitch from the Majin Symbol.

" Shugesh!" Raditz called out! Raditz gripped his fists and clenched his teeth. " Babidi! Stop being such a coward!"

" N-no!" Shugesh got Raditz's attention. Shugesh breathed heavily, but stood up straight to face Raditz. " Use that...technique...my only escape is death...please...Raditz...kill me like a….Saiyan deserves...that...is my...last wish…UGGGGHHHHH!" Shugesh was surrounded in a black aura and charged towards Raditz.

It's as if the world stood in slow-motion, Raditz clenched his fist and prepared his technique. _It's not perfect...since I didn't learn it from the original creator...but I have to use it! Father, I hope this works!_ " Kaioken!" Raditz shouted as he was surrounded in a red aura. _Not enough yet...this needs to end this._ " Kaioken X2!" Quickly, Raditz put his two arms out, preparing two purple blasts. " Double Sunday!" The two energy balls fired at Shugesh, both hitting him at the same time, causing an explosion. As Shugesh's lifeless body falls to the ground, Raditz nods his head towards his fallen friend. _Goodbye...Shugesh...I hope the Other World brings you the freedom you wanted…_

Raditz, no longer the child he used to be, clenched his fist and breathed out as the Kaioken faded. This new man flew to the ground and buried his friend in a deserved spot, then leaving to find his next fight.

Little did Raditz know...he would have another big change coming to him sooner than he thought.

Bardock and Tora went blow for blow as Bardock felt himself get angrier and angrier. Snapping his head to the left, Bardock evaded a punch from Tora and brought up his right knee. Tora was unable to react in time as the knee connected with his stomach.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Bardock kicked Tora in the chin and then slammed him across the chest. Knocked back, Tora smashed into a nearby tree. The tree collapsed to the ground as Tora stood back up, glaring at Bardock.

Bardock stopped in front of Tora and looked him in the eyes. " I don't want to do this, Tora. There is so much I don't know, how are you here? Explain it to me, and if you still want to fight...I won't hold back. We are Saiyans after all."

Tora spit blood on the ground and rubbed it into the dirt with his left foot. " Saiyans...such a corrupted race. You're all no better than Frieza!"

Bardock was taken aback by this. All the lives he had saved, the people he'd helped. Did it mean nothing? More than half of the Human population was extinct because of the Saiyans. Could Tora be right?

" I thought...at least used to think, Saiyans at least held their own in regard. I see the truth now. You all abandoned me and the rest of the team ten years ago. No word of where our planet was. Nothing. Not only the Saiyans, but **you.** " Tora continued. Tora clenched his fist as his knuckles turned white. " You. Our leader. Our friend. You left us for dead in the Universe, alone. Now we will have our revenge, on the Saiyans, and especially you, **Bardock!** " Tora screamed as his Ki began to surge, reaching higher levels than Bardock had expected.

In the blink of an eye, Tora kicked Bardock across the face. Force from the kick knocked Bardock into the air, and Tora proceeded to beat on Bardock's stomach as he sailed through the air. When Bardock opened his eyes, Tora appeared behind him and did a flip as he kicked Bardock in the back. Bardock soared to the ground and slammed into it, making a crater.

Tora floated above the crater and stared at Bardock, never losing the fire that burned in his eyes. The heat from Tora's glare seemed to bake Bardock to a crisp on the inside, the turmoil causing him more pain than the battle. Slowly, Bardock stood up and spoke. " I thought you were dead, Tora. I had a vision of-"

" I don't care!" Tora interrupted. " No excuses. Face your consequences like a Saiyan! Know this Bardock, as we speak, the team is making work of your family. Die here, and you'll see them in Hell!"

" Enough!" Bardock shouted at Tora. Quickly, Ki surrounded Bardock as he powered up to face Tora, head-to-head. " Threaten me all you want, but I will not let you threaten my family!"

Bardock charged at Tora and swung his right arm out, knocking Tora in the jaw. Tora raised a hand up and uppercutted Bardock in the face. Tora used to moment to get behind Bardock, who noticed as appeared behind Tora. Raising his hands, Bardock prepared a spike and smashed Tora across the head. Before hitting the ground, Tora pushed his hands on the ground to launch himself to the side. Bardock fired Ki blasts towards Tora; Tora dodging each one.

" You're going to have to try harder than that, Bardock!" Tora mocked as he sped off into the trees.

" I've barely gotten started!" Bardock calls out as he speeds after Tora, following him into the forest.

" So what's the plan?" Maine asked Gine as they hid behind a couple of trees, masking their Power Levels.

" Fasha's fast, maybe too fast. We've got to outsmart her. If we can use her attitude to our advantage, she'll be open to attack." Gine explained as she pointed towards the field they had come from.

" Risky, but you know her well don't you?" Maine asked, trusting Gine's judgement.

" Yes. We were best friends. I've fought alongside her. I know her weaknesses-"

" And I know yours." Fasha finished as she floated above where Gine and Maine talked. " I'll fish you out like the Mrice of Planet Mrat! F Barrage!"

Ki blasts started to rain down upon the forest as Gine and Maine flew through the trees, trying to avoid a blow.

" Agh!" Maine cried out as she was hit in the leg, falling to the ground.

" Maine!" Gine yelled as she flew back towards her friend, trying to avoid being hit. Carefully yet quickly, Gine picked up Maine and prepared to fly off again.

Just in time, Gine noticed the Ki blast coming her way. With strong reflexes, she through Maine out of the way and the bright red blast enveloped the area that Gine stood upon.

Borgos looked over the corpse of Kakarot with a face showing no emotion at all. Almost like an Android.

What Borgos has not noticed was that Pota and Tabaga hid in a nearby tree, watching the whole thing. Pota was sniffling tears as he looked at the corpse of his now passed brother, with Tabaga patting his back. Pota felt it. Something in his heart that he had never felt before. Only one word could describe it. Black. Black as space itself.

" W-woah!" Tabaga remarked as he noticed the dark aura started to surround Pota. Pota stood up with clenched fists and red eyes, and jolted out of the tree.

Borgos seemed just as surprised to see the new challenger in front of him, glaring at him with a look that seemed strong enough to break bones.

Pota's hair stood up, but kept a very dark color. The black aura surrounded Pota and seemed to control him. " I'll make you suffer!" Pota screamed as he jolted towards Borgos. His fist planted into Borgos' stomach as Borgos spit blood. The Majin **M** came on Borgos' forehead and he grabbed Pota by the right arm, and then his right leg. Borgos lifted Pota into the air and prepared to slam him into his knee.

A kick landed across Borgos' chin as Raditz grabbed Pota away from him. Raditz stood in front of him, holding Pota, who's black aura had disappeared. _He didn't need my help. I felt that power, he could've beaten Borgos...but it's dark. Could it be...no. There's no way._ " Pota."

" Y-yes?" The boy replied, now back to crying.

" Where's Kakarot and that kid...Cressa was it?" Raditz asked sternly.

Pota could do nothing but cry as he pointed to Kakarot's corpse and the trail of dirt where Cressa has stood. Exhausted, the young boy buried his head in Raditz's shoulder.

Raditz set Pota down a few feet away and clenched his fists until blood started to seep through. Blood dripped onto the floor as Raditz clenched his teeth and his hair started to flash. " He was my brother!" Raditz shouted. " I loved him! You had no right to take him away from me! I don't care what happens! I'll always fight for my family! ALWAYS! HAAAAA!" Raditz's hair turned into the golden tint as his power finally released. Raditz bent his head downward a little and looked up just enough to glare at Borgos.

" I'll kill you! For Kakarot, Cressa, Pota, and everyone else! I'll make you regret ever coming to this planet!¨ Raditz scowled as he stared down Borgos.

Borgos quivered at the sight of the Super Saiyan, he'd never suspected the legend to be true. Preparing an energy wave, Borgos shot a blast at Raditz.

Charred ground replaced where Raditz stood, while Raditz was behind Borgos, his hand dug into Borgos' back. " Guah!" Borgos cried as he spit blood, staining the brown dirt.

" I can tell by the **M** on your forehead that you're being controlled by a Babidi, it's the Majin mark. Here's a message for him…" Raditz flipped Borgos on his back and grabbed him by the foot. Quickly, Raditz spun around in a circle and launched Borgos into the air. " Tell him to never come to Earth, or he'll end up like you!"

Raditz held out his hands and formed a circular, orange blast. " Kill Driver!" Borgos' eyes widened at the sight of the blast and blood splattered as the result of a new death. The remains of Borgos fell to the ground and blood once again stained the brown dirt.

 _It is only out of respect…_ Raditz sighed as he blasted the remains of Borgos away. _I can't just leave a Saiyan corpse in pieces, it's disgraceful._ _It wasn't much of a fight...Super Saiyan...the power is unimaginable. He stood no chance against this 50x power boost._

Raditz breathed out as the golden glow left his hair and his Power Level dropped. He noticed Pota shaking under a tree with Tabaga beside him. Unknown to him at first, Pota was shaking very violently, and blood started to drip from his nose.

" Pota!" Tabaga shouted as he tried to hold his cousin still by putting his hands on Pota's shoulders. " Pota!"

Raditz ran over to them and grabbed his brother. " Pota! Pota!" _I'm not losing another brother today! What the hell is happening?!"_

Suddenly, a bright light expanded out of Pota and absorbed Raditz and Pota.

" It's time to stop the games, Bardock." Tora said as he landed at the peak of Mt. Paozu.

" Fine by me." Bardock replied. Bardock resumed his fighting stance and watched Tora closely. " What are you planning?"

" This power…" Tora points to his forehead as a **M** appears. With a smirk, he watches Bardock's eyes widen. " You know of it I presume?"

" Babidi!" Bardock shouts as he is in shock of the sight. " Babidi! You've been behind all of this!"

" _Yes!" Babidi says with glee inside of Bardock and Tora's head. Babidi begins to laugh a shrill, high-pitched laugh as his plan is revealed. " Wouldn't you like to know how it is all possible, Bardock?"_

" _If Buu is released this early...the Universe is doomed! I've got to figure out what he's planning!_ " Bardock thought.

" _So you know of Majin Buu...interesting. You have more potential then I originally thought." Babidi remarked. With no response, Babidi laughed. " Didn't know I could read your mind, huh, Bardock? That's part of the benefit of having psychic abilities. You have so much potential...along with your son. I can teach you. I can guide you to unlimited power, possibly even more than Buu."_

Bardock had no option, Babidi already knew of his plans. He might as well listen to what Babidi had to say. " _Talk, Babidi._ "

" _Good, good. Now...this story starts ten years ago, the day that you Saiyans evacuated the planet. Your ex-team of Saiyans had landed on Planet Meat and easily taken out the population. One of my soldiers had been there to steal some technology for me, he noticed them take out the population, and hid to avoid confrontation. I was interested in their power, and decided I would try to work with them."_

 **Side Note: ( In a side not from the real story, I know one of Babidi's men wasn't mentioned in DBZ, but it's POSSIBLE. It's a what-if story. Now I know in the Canon that Dodoria was supposed to show up and kill Bardock's team and then almost kill Bardock. In the what-if, when Dodoria came in the Canon Universe, Babidi was interested in Dodoria but then the planet was destroyed and he lost track of Dodoria.)**

" _They wanted power." Babidi continued. " They wanted to take revenge on you, the Saiyans, and Frieza. I promised I would give them this power if the worked for me. After scouting for a while, we learned of your location. Then, we studied just how strong you were. I'll be honest, Bardock, you surprised me with your power. We originally planned to attack seven years ago...then Slug arrived."_

Bardock for once was thankful that Slug had arrived on Earth. Sure, Slug was a major pain in the neck, but his arrival had saved the Earth. If Babidi had attacked, Bardock would have been off world. Then everyone would have been doomed.

" _The Super Saiyan set us back farther than we could have imagined. We needed more power. With this knowledge I strengthened the Majin symbol and it unlocked a power in Tora that is our trump card against you. The Super Saiyan, Turles, haven't you wondered where he is?"_

Realizing he hadn't seen his brother in days, Bardock responded roughly. " I swear if you did anything to harm Turles!"

" _Woah there, Bardock! We had nothing to do with your brother. He's off-world at the moment, searching for Slug and King Piccolo. They're alive, Bardock. I gave him the knowledge to find them and he didn't know I gave it to him." Babidi finished. " Now go, Tora! Show bardock your power!"_

Tora finally speaks after all this time." Now it's just us Bardock. We followed you like a leader! I trusted you like a brother! And you abandoned us! We came to an empty planet! Just to arrive to where our planet SHOULD be! To find our race gone! Them we scour the Universe, searching for a new home...just to find that our race, the Kingdom, even you abandoned us!" Tora shouted angrily. Raising a hand to his forehead, he points to the middle. " Now we have a new power. And you aren't prepared."

Bardock's vision has come to pass. It's time to finish things with Tora.

The Final Battle.

Screams emit from Tora's throat as he powers up beyond what Bardock had thought was his limit. Tora's hair begins to rise and glow as Bardock realizes what type of power Tora was hiding. With the transformation complete, a Super Saiyan Tora stands in front of Bardock, decorated with the Majin Emblem.

" I've got a trick up my sleeve too!"

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Here's a bonus, my next story is called: Warriors of the Omniverse. Now this is a Dragonball Z story and not a crossover, just to be clear. I'll see you all soon in Warriors of Omniverse or Legend of Bardock, wherever you are!**

 **See ya soon!**


	23. Chapter 21: Overcoming the Past

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Legend of Bardock! I can't thank you guys enough for all of the support in this book. We can been over 20,000 for a while and I forgot to mention it, sorry! Now we are at 22,500, a bit over, which is amazing! This chapter may be a little short, but everything has reached a conclusion as this is the final chapter of the arc, Ghosts of The Past. I loved writing this chapter, for so many reasons, and next chapter starts the beginning of our new saga! I will be releasing the newsletter this week, containing information about Legend of Bardock and Warriors of the Omniverse, my second book. Included in the newsletter will be the title of the next saga! If you're interested, PM me and you'll receive a copy in your inbox. Btw, any Xenoverse 2 fans, I'm ready! On Xbox 1 add me at pokecj42 and I'll battle you, do quests, talk, whatever for the fans. Well, let me stop blabbing, enjoy the chapter!**

" I've got a trick up my sleeve too!"

Tora's eyes widened at this, but returned to a relaxed look. " Oh do you now, Bardock?"

" I see it. You're being used. Come out, Tora!" Bardock shouted.

Tora's eyes became clear for a second, as his true self burst forward. Thrusting a hand to his head, Tora shook as he tried to keep control. " B-Bardock...he has too much...c-control. I c-can't b-break free…"

" Do it Tora!" Bardock shouted. The warrior clenched his fist as he stared at his best friend's pain. " Keep fighting."

" B-Bardock...my last wish...de-defeat me. The only thing worse than death is being controlled." It was that moment of clarity. A moment when a dying person realizes that they are going to die. Bardock stared his best friend in the eyes.

" I won't let you be controlled."

Darkness filled Tora's eyes again as Babidi regained control. " _Stubborn one, aren't you? Well, you still are nothing to the Majin Symbol."_

" Damn it."

" _What was that, Bardock?_ " Babidi questioned.

" Damn it. Damn you and your tricks, Babidi. Damn it all. No more games! I'm done letting you rule my comrades and cause misery. If my full power is what Tora wants, fine! HAAAAAAAAA!"

The scream filled the air as Bardock began his trump card. " I've trained ten years to achieve this power, now time to see it's fruition!" Golden light surrounded Bardock as his transformation was complete.

Bardock was finally a Legend.

A Super Saiyan.

" Tch, idiot." Fasha says as she looks at the crater where Gine once stood. Smoke rises up from the scene as Maine lay on the ground in pain and shock.

" Oh really?"

Fasha and Maine snap their heads towards where the voice came from. The smoke clears, and Gine stands there on her feet. The shoulder piece of her armor is missing, along with the lower half, except for the tights. She's scratched up and bleeding, but on her feet nonetheless.

" I...I'm not finished yet." She heaves.

" Just look at you." Fasha laughs. Fasha just sneers at Gine as she observes her. " You're bloody and beaten. You're friend can't fight either, yet you stand to face me. Notice anything?"

The bold **M** forms on Fasha's forehead, signifying her control. " I work for Master Babidi. This power...it's worth any price to take revenge on you!"

" Bardock...told me about that. A Majin symbol I think? I don't really...care. If you have to...give up your pride as a Saiyan...then...you are even less of a Saiyan than I am…" Gine huffed.

" W-what?!" Fasha asked. She grabbed her head as she twisted around, realizing how she'd lost herself...and a chance at saving herself. " G-Gine! No! I won't be less of a Saiyan than you!"

" Too late." Gine says sadly. Gine pulls her hand back to prepare her finishing move. " I may not be able to fight...but I've got one last thing left in me."

" And what are you going to do? Cry over defeat?" Fasha mocked once again.

" No. I'm going to fight!" Gine shouted. " I'm fighting for me! For my family! And even for you, Fasha!"

Fasha was slightly taken aback by this remark, a hint of her real self showing through again.

" Ka…"

" What's that?" Fasha asked.

" Me…"

 _She's going to do it?_ Maine thought.

" Ha…"

" This is a new one!" Fasha said, surprised.

" Me…"

 _But does it have enough power?_ Maine thought.

And suddenly, Gine thrust her hand backwards, aiming the Kamehameha at the ground, and pushed.

" HA!"

Like a catapult, Gine launched into the air. Fist raised towards Fasha's gut, Gine seemed to be surrounded by the roar of a Great Ape.

" N-No!" Fasha shouted before Gine's fist made contact with her gut. The force sent Fasha spiraling through some trees, until she lay still in a crater.

Gine fell to towards the ground, but Maine intercepted in caught her. " Good job." Maine said.

Gine laughed. " Thanks…"

Maine, carrying Gine, walked over to Fasha. Fasha was breathing heavily, but was alive. " G-Gine."

" Yes?" Gine replied, holding back tears for her friend.

" K-kill me."

Her eyes went wide. " W-what?" Gine asked.

" I d-don't want to be controlled. K-kill me b-before he regains total control!" Fasha cried out.

" I-I can't! I can't kill my friend!" Gine shouted, the tears streaming down her face. " I won't do it."

" Then...you." Fasha said as she weakly pointed to Maine. Fasha looked at Maine with pleading eyes. " Please."

Maine looked at the ground, then put Gine on the floor. Silently, Maine walked in front of Fasha. " I'm sorry, Gine."

" N-no! Maine don't-"

THUD!

Fasha fell to the ground with a thud, not a breath in her body. Gine put her head on the ground, and let the tears flow.

The only sound in the forest was the sobs of Gine over her dead friend.

Raditz opened his eyes to examine his surroundings. He suddenly stood up, and looked around. It was white. That's all that was there. " Where the hell am I?"

Pota appeared in front of Raditz and fell to the ground.

" Pota!" Raditz cried out as he grabbed his little brother.

" I'm sorry, Raditz. I don't know how we got here." Pota said.

" It's fine. Let's just find a way out." Raditz said as he stood up. Raditz looked around, but didn't see anything besides white.

" What about Tabaga?" Pota asked.

" You're right. We need to find him." Raditz replied.

Suddenly, the environment changed to a destroyed city. Thundering footsteps thudded in the distance, and not a human nor Saiyan was near.

" N-no!" Pota shouted, suddenly shaking. " The monsters are here! They killed everyone!"

Raditz grabbed Pota by the shoulders. " I'll go check it out. Wait here!" Quickly, Raditz flew towards the direction of the footsteps.

" Woah!" Raditz dodged a large brown tail that barely missed him. In front of him was a Great Ape, seeming to be fighting someone.

" K-Kakarot?!" Raditz said shocked as he watched his brother, coated in a red aura, battle the large beast.

" Kakarot, look out!" A voice said as the tail swung towards Kakarot.

Kakarot dodged the tail and turned back to the voice while throwing a thumbs-up.

Raditz turned to the voice and noticed Cressa flying there, also coated in a red aura. " What's going on?!" Raditz said, and apparently they couldn't hear him.

Then, the world collapsed in on itself and Raditz, Pota and, Tabaga were back in the field. " What happened?" Tabaga asked.

" I...don't know." Raditz replied.

Pota had stopped shaking now, and was standing up. " We need to find Dad."

Bardock and Tora pushed against each other, testing out their Super Saiyan power.

" You can't defeat me, Bardock. Not with this power." Tora said.

" We'll...see about that." Bardock replied.

Bardock then moved his right hand and plunged it into Tora's gut. Tora backed up a bit, and Bardock used the chance to throw a punch toward his face. Tora rose his hand up and caught the punch and then prepared a blast in his hand.

" Left yourself open." Tora said as he fired the blast into Bardock's stomach. Bardock took the blast and grunted, but then punched Tora across the face.

" Not too much." Bardock replied.

Little did either of them know...an unexpected person was viewing their battle. King Vegeta watched from behind a tree, anxious and angry. _Bardock has the power of a Super Saiyan!_ King Vegeta thought with wide eyes. _How?!_

Bardock backflipped into the air and came down with his right foot knocking Tora's head downward. Following up with a shoulder ram, Bardock flew Tora into the trees, cracking any that came in the path.

Tora grabbed Bardock by the face and threw him to the ground, dragging him through the dirt. Bardock pushed off of the ground and pulled out of Tora's grip, but the two kept flying. A Kamehameha flew towards Tora, and he fired an energy wave back at it. Exploding, the two blasts collided. Bardock flew out of the smoke and punched Tora across the face, causing the man to be sent flying into the dirt.

Bardock flew towards the crater to follow-up, but Tora jumped out of it and threw a Ki blast towards the hole. A fist met Tora's chin as Bardock uppercut him and then Bardock grabbed Tora by the foot and swung him around.

When Bardock let go, Tora was thrown through the air. Charging in both hands, Bardock let loose a barrage of Ki blasts toward Tora.

Tora came out of the explosion missing a piece of his armor and covered in scratches, some dripping blood. He landed on the ground, Bardock landing a few feet in from of him. " This is pointless Tora. Just give it up already."

" No!" Tora said. " Tora is my servant, he will kill you Bardock!"

" Babidi is speaking through you, Tora, fight it!" Bardock shouted. Bardock zipped in front of his friend and punched him in the cheek, knocking him to the floor.

Tora returned for a minute, but what came next would shock both Bardock and Babidi.

Tora stood up and raised a hand toward Bardock, powering up a condensed Ki blast. " I'm ending this now. Someone is dying here, right now.

A scream of pain filled the air followed by the thud of a body. Bardock...ran over to his now dying friend, taking him into his arms.

" I-I'm sorry, Bardock. I don't want anyone else to die because of me...I believe you, I believe your story." Tora said through dying breaths.

" N-no...Tora...Damn it!" Bardock screamed as he plunged his fist on the ground, making large cracks.

" It's...alright man...take this…" Tora took his white armband off of his arm, handing it to Bardock as the color changed to red...from Tora's blood.

" Y-you're armband?" Bardock asked.

" Take it, remember me, my friend. Now, hopefully I see you in the next...world…" Tora finished as his eyes went white and his body went limb.

Bardock took the band in his hand and wrapped it around his forehead. " I will stop you, Babidi! That I promise! Tora...I promise to avenge you. Until then, I will prepare to make Babidi regret the day he ever messed with Bardock!"

 **And that is the end of Ghosts of the Past! I really hope you guys liked this saga and the ending. Make sure to leave a review! Next saga begins soon, although most likely I will be making the next chapter for Warriors of the Omniverse, before making the next chapter of Legend of Bardock. Check that story out too! As I said, PM me for the newsletter, Xenoverse 2, yada yada. I can't wait to start the next saga, so I'll see you all soon. I decided to leave a little preview at the bottom, like in the anime lol. First time, so here goes!**

 ** _Next time on Legend of Bardock..._**

 _ **Peace has returned...but for how long? With a threat looming around the corner that is coming way longer before anyone expected, the Earth may not be ready. Will Kakarot and Cressa return and will they be able to help? Will Turles reach the Earth in time? How are Bardock and King Vegeta going to be now that Bardock is a Super Saiyan? What exactly is this new threat? Those answers and more next time and next saga of Legend of Bardock!**_


	24. Chapter 22: Preparation

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking a while for this chapter. For all those interested, let me catch you up on what's happened with me lately. Well, I've got exams coming up so studying hard and trying to finish all of the work, also with the holidays coming up, not much time to write for a while. I'm not saying for sure that this is the last chapter for Legend of Bardock for 2016, but it COULD be, depending on my schedule. Since I do most of my writing in class, with winter break there isn't a certain answer to me being able to write. But I will try to make at least one more chapter before the New Year. If not, at least 2017 will really get into the next saga of LOB. Another reason that there won't be another chapter most likely is because of Warriors of the Omniverse, because I need to write a new chapter for that so it's my next priority, if I can even make one. Also I'm getting Dragonball Fusions for Christmas so I'm hyped. That's about it guys, thanks for reading, I'm really grateful. Just in case I don't see you guys again, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Dragonball fans!**

One week had passed since the battle against Bardock's old crew. Things had been quiet, and Bardock had collected the Dragonballs to resurrect Kakarot and Cressa. Raditz caught Bardock up to speed on what had happened, telling about the deaths of the two, him defeating Borgos and Shugesh and of course, his ascension to Super Saiyan.

" So are we going to bring them back today?" Raditz asked. Raditz stood beside Bardock and the lawn as they watched Tabaga and Pota spar.

" I've been thinking if it's right to. I can't be positive that their won't be any negative effects. We also need to bring back Master Roshi. If we wish for all killed in the last month to be brought back, Tora and the others will be alive again...if we wish for those killed by Tora and his crew to be brought back, Master Roshi won't be brought back." Bardock explained.

" You're right...maybe it's best to wish back Kakarot and Cressa first, since Roshi is an old man." Raditz suggested.

" Maybe...there's also the fact that Turles is still missing. I heard he was off planet searching for Slug...but I haven't heard from him." Bardock said.

" _Father!"_

" Huh?" Bardock asked. He looked at Raditz, who was looking at him. " Did you say something?"

" No...I thought Pota did." Raditz replied.

The two looked at Pota and Tabaga, but the two were still sparring.

" _Raditz! Father!"_

" That voice…" Raditz said. He suddenly became excited. " It's Kakarot!"

" Kakarot…" Bardock said quietly. " Kakarot!"

" _I can hear you!"_

Kakarot stood behind King Kai, a hand placed on his back. Cressa stood beside him, listening to the conversation.

" _Me and Cressa are here on King Kai's planet, we just arrived. We don't want to be wished back yet, because Kami said that we can learn so much from him."_

 _Just like Goku…_ Bardock thought. Bardock then smirked and nodded. " If that's what you want, son and Cressa, fine. Stay and get stronger for a year. I'll see you then. But you had better be strong when I see you!"

" _Deal!"_ Kakarot and Cressa said.

" Hey! How did you guys get to King Kai anyways?" Raditz asked.

" _It's a long story, but I'll let Cressa tell you."_ Kakarot replied.

" _Well, it begins like this."_ Cressa started.

One week ago...King Yemma's

" So King Yemma, if I may be pardoned to allow these two to go to King Kai's?" Kami asked, quivering.

" Fine. These two are good souls. Allow them to go to King Kai's to train for a while." Yema said.

" Th-thank you." Kami said as he led Kakarot and Cressa towards the exit that led to Snake Way.

" Woah…" Cressa said as he stared at the long road ahead of them.

" We have to walk all of this?!" Kakarot cried.

" Not exactly...here. Popo allowed me to borrow this." Kami said as he revealed the carpet that he was carrying.

" What's that?" Cressa asked.

" A flying carpet. It travels at a great speed, you'll reach King Kai's in no time." Kami explained.

" That's awesome!" Kakarot said as he jumped onto the carpet. He turned his head back toward Cressa. " You coming?"

" Yup!" Cressa said as he jumped on. " Bye Kami!" He said as the carpet took off along Snake Way.

" _So that's the first part." Cressa finished._

A Saiyan landed in front of Bardock and Raditz. He was in a soldier's uniform, so Bardock assumed he was from the palace. " Bardock? I presume?"

" Yeah. What's it to you?" Bardock replied.

" The King has summoned you to his palace. He says it is very urgent." The soldier said.

" Fine." Bardock answered. Bardock then rocketed into the sky, not waiting for the soldier to follow.

" Ah, Bardock. You arrived slower than expected." King Vegeta remarked as Bardock walked in.

Bardock was a bit confused. He raised an eyebrow. " What are you implying? It only took me about ten minutes to fly here."

" Slower than I'd expect…" King Vegeta continued as he stood up. " From a Super Saiyan."

" How do you know?!" Bardock asked.

" I watched your battle with that Saiyan. You are a Super Saiyan, and you tried to hide it." King Vegeta said.

" I'm guessing you didn't call me here to praise me...what's this all about Vegeta?" Bardock asked.

" I came to tell you that I will achieve Super Saiyan. You will not be the strongest on this planet for long. I will surpass you!" King Vegeta said.

" Yeah yeah. If that's all, I'm leaving." Bardock said as he walked out of the throne room.

Vegeta waited around the hall, out of sight. Unknown to everyone, Vegeta had seen the battle between Raditz and Borgos. _So now Raditz has achieved the Legendary Super Saiyan?! Impossible! I'm an elite, a Saiyan Prince, and he's a weakling! How could this be?!_

Bulma stood beside Vegeta, obviously seeing the worry evident on his face. _I'll have to help him somehow…_

A purple-haired warrior steps out of a machine as he looks around. " This timeline...it shouldn't exist." He tries to sense Power Levels, only sensing ones that he doesn't know.

" I have to find the strongest warrior of this world...and figure out what changed."

" Bardock?!"

" Trunks?!"

Future Trunks stood in front of Bardock, both just as shocked to see the other.

" What are you doing here?!" Bardock asked.

" I could ask you the same thing! I got reports of a change in the timeline, did you do this?" Trunks asked.

Bardock remained quiet but nodded. Trunks sighed. " What has changed?"

Vegeta flew towards Bardock's home, clenching his teeth the entire time. _How could that weakling have surpassed me?! It's an outrage! I am the prince! I should be the Super Saiyan!_

When the house came into view, Vegeta flew downwards and planted his feet on the ground.

Raditz walked out of the house and was surprised to see Vegeta standing there. " You don't visit just to say hello, Vegeta. What do you want?"

Vegeta smirked. " Do you dare talk to your prince in such a matter?"

" My prince? Maybe you're the ' Prince of the Saiyans' but you're not my prince. You're just a spoiled brat that needs to learn your place." Raditz replied.

Vegeta was taken aback by this and clenched his fist. " Who do you think you are?! If you care to run your mouth, then you won't be afraid to have another battle in the city, will you?"

A smirk crossed Raditz's face and he laughed. " Fine then. I've waited years to humiliate you like you did me."

Vegeta's pride clogged his judgement as he surrounded himself in his aura and lifted into the sky. " Meet me there in one hour, and I'll show you just who you're talking to, weakling!" And he flew off towards the palace.

" I can't believe this, Bardock!" Trunks sighed as he put his hand to his head. " Do you realize what this has done to the timeline?! Goku and the others might not even exist anymore!"

" We deserved another chance! A chance at life, Trunks!" Bardock shouted.

" Look, I can't let this stand Bardock. I'm getting in the time machine and going back to that day. I'm sorry but this timeline is not meant to exist!" Trunks sighed as he flew towards the time machine.

Bardock appeared in the way with his arms stretched out. " I can't let you do that Trunks."

" I don't want to fight Bardock. You and I know how this ends. Just let me pass." Trunks argued.

Bardock stayed silent, but the golden glow lighting his hair and aura spoke for him enough.

" Fine then." Trunks powered up to Super Saiyan and faced Bardock. " If I have to beat you to fix the timeline, I'll do it."

Bardock sped towards Trunks and punched him on his right cheek. Trunks just kept staring at Bardock, not moving an inch. " You're not winning this Bardock."

" Then I'll die tryin!" Bardock leaned back and kicked Trunks on the left side of his head. Following, Bardock flipped over and back kicked Trunks on the same side. Trunks leaned back but grabbed Bardock's third kick and punched him in the stomach, knocking the Super Saiyan out of him.

Bardock lay on the ground, unable to move now. _Why did I try to fight Trunks? I know I'm not at that level yet...but I can't let him end this world!_

Trunks turned back to base and looked down at Bardock. " I'm sorry, Bardock. But I can't let this timeline exist." Trunks turned his back on Trunks and started to walk to the time machine.

" If you can try to save the life of your father, why can I not try to save the life of my sons?"

Trunks turned around to Bardock again. " What?"

" You changed the timeline to try to save your father, and others of course, and it was fine. Why can I not try to save my family, to actually have a family?" Bardock questioned.

Trunks stared at Bardock and then turned around without a word and climbed into the timeline. Bardock stared at Trunks and two two held eye contact for a few minutes. After hitting the button, Trunks lifted into the air.

Bardock clenched his fist full of dirt and sighed.

" I'll see what I can do!"

And Trunks was gone, leaving Bardock in shock and feeling grateful.

" Well then, my son, I think it's time that we find the King and get our revenge." A man with a scar on his eye says. " I forgive you for your outburst earlier, but we must focus on finding the King."

The boy in front of him remained silent, but only one thing was on the boy's mind.

Kakarot.


	25. Chapter 23: Elite

**Hey guys! I did it! I managed to make another chapter during Winter Break, even before X-Mas! I'm so happy. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, even though it didn't take as long as I thought to write. I'm also hosting a poll, I've got a couple of story ideas bouncing in my head, but I'm also balancing writing Warriors of the Omniverse and Legend of Bardock, I think I can write three at a time, but the upload schedule MIGHT change. Just give me your suggestions. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

" So you're really going to go through with this?" Bardock asked as he stood outside with Raditz, who was prepared to leave for the city.

" Yes. Vegeta has boasted for too long about being supreme. I've surpassed him! It's time that he realized that." Raditz replied.

" As a Saiyan, I can't tell you to avoid a fight, I won't. Just think about the consequences of a public battle between the two of you. If you happen to turn into a Super Saiyan, it will make the community realize the truth and could cause unwanted problems." Bardock explained.

Raditz remained quiet for a few seconds and then nodded. " Vegeta has brought this on himself. The consequences are his to deal with."

Bardock put his hand on Bardock's shoulder and nodded. " Then go kick his ass, son."

" So you're really going to go through with this?" King Vegeta asked Vegeta as Vegeta put on his armor.

" Of course I am! I won't let someone like Raditz show me up!" Vegeta replied.

" As a Saiyan, and a king, I won't tell you to avoid a fight. Just think about the consequences of a fight between the two of you. If he happens to turn into a Super Saiyan, he will defeat you. You'll be embarrassed and disgrace the royal family!" King Vegeta explained.

Vegeta remained quiet for a few seconds and then shook his head. " I'm going to the fight. I won't be shown up by a low-level weakling!"

King Vegeta sighed. " Then go! What happens to you is your own doing."

" Vegeta! Vegeta! Vegeta!" The crowd rang as they gathered around the arena in the middle of West City, preparing to watch the match.

Raditz flew through the sky and landed on the right side of the arena, facing Vegeta.

" I almost thought that you weren't going to show, Raditz. Thought that you had chickened out like the coward that you are." Vegeta mocked.

" I wouldn't blame you for quitting now, it'd be best for your health." Raditz replied.

" You think that you're all big now, don't you? I'll put you right back where you belong! The bottom!" Vegeta screamed. Vegeta choked on spit as Raditz's fist dug into his stomach.

" I'm tired of your mouth." Raditz told Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Raditz, slowly.

" Damn...you…" Vegeta said as he punched Raditz in the face, causing Raditz to have a bloody nose. " Don't underestimate me!"

Raditz smirked and wiped the blood from his nose. He looked at the blood on his index finger and then wiped it with his thumb. " Decent. I expected you to be weaker."

Vegeta pulled back his hands to form his signature move. " Then think again! Galick…"

" Fine then! Double Sunday!" Raditz said as he fired the two purple blasts towards Vegeta.

" Gun!" Vegeta shouted as he fired his Galick Gun against the Double Sunday.

The second beam missed Vegeta but Raditz appeared behind and kicked it towards Vegeta. Vegeta noticed and jumped, causing the three blasts to collide and explode. In the smoke, Raditz appeared behind Vegeta and chopped him in the neck. Vegeta grabbed Raditz's hand and flipped him downwards, knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta plummeted to the ground and planted both feet in Raditz's stomach. Raditz spit blood onto the arena as Vegeta began to punch Raditz in the gut as the crowd cheered.

" You thought you were better than me?! You thought you could defeat me?! Best me?! No! You can't! You never will because I am the Prince of All Saiyans! I am Vegeta!"

A hand grabbed Vegeta's next punch. Raditz, colored in gold, stared Vegeta in the eyes. " I've had enough of you and your mouth!" Raditz's fist connected with Vegeta's jaw and launched Vegeta towards a building and out of the arena.

Raditz stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. " And that's the end of that."

He looked down to see a crowd of Saiyans staring up at him, wide eyed. Raditz walked to the edge of the arena, still in Super Saiyan, and looked towards a reporter. " You there."

" M-me?!" The reporter asked nervously. The reporter walked closer to the stage, extending his microphone and shaking.

" Yes." Raditz grabbed the microphone and cleared his throat. The reporter raised his camera to Raditz's face as he spoke. " To clear something up, this form…" Raditz used his hands to show his body.

" This form is that of a Super Saiyan." Raditz finished.

A hand in the crowd went up and Raditz pointed to it. A Saiyan, seemingly a teenager, moved forward. " How did you achieve such a Legendary form?"

" I assume that most of you could sense the high power levels that were on the planet about a week ago?" Raditz asked.

Most of the crowd nodded at this. " Well, I was fighting alongside my father, Bardock, and my siblings. The Power Levels that you sensed were those of my father's ex-teammates. An elite squad from our planet that were presumed dead. During the battle, I was able to bring out this power and become a Super Saiyan."

" How do we know that you're actually a Super Saiyan?" A man in the crowd shouted, receiving a couple of shouts for agreement.

" Well...I have to say the power of it speaks for itself." Raditz said as he jetted off into the air, satisfied with the results.

" Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she ran over to him frantically.

" Vegeta!" Bulma shouted as she held him in her arms, he was unconscious. Bulam picked Vegeta up and put him on her back. _I hope you're training was enough…_

Bulma surrounded herself in a blue aura and slowly lifted into the air. _Oh...come on!_ Bulma thought as she lifted higher and then she flew towards the castle.

" He did what?!" Gine shouted in Bardock's ear.

" His pride was on the line! Plus, Vegeta deserved it!" Bardock said.

" Which Vegeta?" Gine asked.

This caught Bardock off guard. " What do you mean?"

" Is this about Raditz and his rivalry with Vegeta…" Gine started as she got chest to chest with Bardock. " Or is this about you and King Vegeta?!" She shouted as she started to jab Bardock in the chest with her index finger.

" Th-this isn't about me!" Bardock shouted back.

" Are you sure?! Because it really seems to be!" Gine shouted.

" What does it matter? It's just a fight!" Bardock said.

" Just a fight? Just like the fight that almost got us killed? Just like the fight that Raditz and Kakarot had, that if I must remind you, he died in!" Gine shouted.

Bardock remained silent, but was staring past her, at the door.

" What?!" Gine asked as she turned around and was instantly silenced.

Raditz stood at the door, and he turned around as he flew away at top speed.

" Great going." Bardock told Gine as he walked out the door after Raditz. " I'm sorry Gine. We'll finish this later. Right now, our son is what matters."

Pota and Tabaga sat in a tree in a meadow. The wind was rough, and their hair was being blown around wildly.

The two remained quiet, the only sound was the wind.

…

" So?" Tabaga asked.

" So what?" Pota asked.

" So...what about that ability of yours?" Tabaga replied.

" I...I don't know." Pota replied. Pota held his head down, hiding his eyes. A tear trickled down his face.

" What's wrong?" Tabaga asked him.

" This ability...it scares me. It's like...the monsters...the dreams...it like being cursed!" Pota said.

" What if it's not?" Tabaga asked. " What if there's some secret to it? Maybe it's some kind of power, and you just have to unlock it!"

Pota looked up and wiped his eyes. " You think so?"

" I know so!" Tabaga said. Tabaga held his arms out. " Just look at this world. It's huge! There must be someone who can-"

" Someone who can what?" A girl asked.

" Celicia?" Tabaga asked as he and Pota jumped down from the tree. " What are you doing here?"

" I was bored at the palace. There's always guards saying do this or do that. I'm so sick of it! I should be out here, fighting! I'm a Saiyan too!" Celicia said.

" Yeah...but you are only six." Tabaga said.

" So what? You're only seven and you get to fight!" Celicia responded.

" But...it's different. I'm a...nevermind." Tabaga said.

" You're a what?! A boy? So what!" Celicia said as she punched Tabaga in the face and knocked him into the tree.

" Oh man!" Pota said as he started to laugh.

Tabaga stood up and wiped his cheek. " That was a sucker punch!"

" Oh yeah? Then stand back up and fight! Unless...big, bad Tabaga is scared." Celicia teased.

" F-fine!" Tabaga said as he took his fighting pose, raising his right hand. " But don't cry when I beat you."

Celicia jumped towards Tabaga and flew upward, trying to kick his chin. Tabaga blocked the hit with both hands and grabbed her right foot, slamming her to the ground. Celicia hit the ground with a cry, but used her right foot to sweep Tabaga.

Tabaga fell to the ground beside her and before he could stand up, a foot was in his face. Celicia then jumped off of Tabaga's face and behind him. Tabaga stood up as Celicia kicked him in the back and he slid across the dirt.

" That's enough!" Tabaga said as he shot a Ki blast at her. Caught by surprise, Celicia took the Ki blast head-on and landed in the dirt, not moving.

" Tabaga! That was too far!" Pota shouted.

" She started it!" Tabaga said as he ran over to her. Pota stood beside him and the two looked at Celicia. Celicia smirked and swept both of them to the ground with her.

The three looked up at each other and burst into laughter as the wind blew through their hair.

Raditz landed in a rocky wasteland, looking up at the sky as the wind flew through his hair.

Bardock landed behind him, remaining silent. As the two of then stared off into space, Raditz spoke. " Do you really believe that?"

" Believe what?" Bardock replied.

" Do you really believe I would be capable of that...capable of killing my own brother?" Raditz asked.

" No. At least not this you. Maybe in another world, another Universe." Bardock said as he walked over to Raditz and rested his hand on his son's shoulder. " But look at you. In this Universe, you're light-years stronger than your counterpart. You're a Super Saiyan. Raditz, I couldn't be more proud of you." Bardock said.

Raditz, despite his pride, ran into his father's arms as if he was a little boy again. " T-thank you, father. For making this world, for making me."

Bardock patted his son on the back and looked up. _Maybe I made the right choice after all._

 _Six months later…_

Bardock and Raditz stood in front of King Vegeta, Raditz was bowed before the King as a crowd formed outside.

" And now, on this day, Raditz, son of Bardock, I deem you...an Elite!" King Vegeta said.

The crowd outside roared with applause at this ceremony, with Saiyans shooting Ki blasts into the air to show it. Raditz spent the last six months working for the King, helping out fellow Saiyans and training. At first, King Vegeta rejected Raditz's plea to be an Elite.

The other Saiyans on the other hand, wanted him to be an Elite, if not King, due to being a Super Saiyan. Fearing a rebellion, King Vegeta compiled and made Raditz an Elite.

" Thank you, King." Raditz said with a smirk as he stood up and faced the crowd, showing off his new armor.

Bardock clapped for his son, and Gine screamed and clapped from the crowd. Pota and Tabaga sat on top of the newly repaired palace, watching from the window with Celicia.

" So no word on your abilities?" Celicia asked Pota.

Pota shook his head. " Nothing. I've been kinda waiting for Kakarot and Cressa to return though. Last time we talked through King Kai, I asked him to see if he could find anything in other world."

" Kakarot is your brother, right?" Celicia asked.

" Yup." Pota replied.

" And who's Cressa?" Celicia continued.

" Well... he's Kakarot's friend, but he's kinda like family." Pota said.

" Yeah." Tabaga added.

" When are they coming back?" Celicia asked.

" Soon...probably in another six months?" Pota said.

" I'd like to meet them, it'll be cool to see your other brother, I hope he's strong." Celicia said.

Later that day…

King Vegeta and Vegeta sparred in a mysterious room, both going full power. Lasers fired throughout the room, and singed Vegeta's leg.

" What's the matter son?" King Vegeta said as he punched Vegeta in the nose, knocking him to the ground.

" Nothing. These conditions are needed if we are to surpass Raditz and his father!" Vegeta replied as he jumped up and started to fire Ki blasts at King Vegeta.

" Are you positive that they cannot sense us?" King Vegeta questioned as he dodged the blasts.

" Positive. This technology was made by Bulma. While her father may be loyal to Bardock, Bulma is mine. She made this room foolproof. No one can sense us here." Vegeta said with a smirk.

" Good. Super Saiyan will be ours in no time."

Pota snuck through the house, quietly. It was almost midnight, he had to get outside. Pota quietly opened the door and stepped out into the moonlight, walking forward a bit. Tomorrow would be a full moon, they'd have to stay in so they could be protected by Capsule Corps's Blutz Wave Protectors.

Pota closed his eyes and it's as if he warped to another dimension, surrounded in darkness. " _Are you here?"_

" _Of course I'm here...young Pota."_

" _You have the key to my power...what do I need to do for you to help me?"_ Pota asked.

" _I'll give you my instructions...my young servant. Be patient."_

" _Yes...Master Babidi."_


	26. Chapter 24: Search for Turles

**Hi everyone! Happy 2017! This is the first chapter of Legend of Bardock for 2017 which is amazing! I can't believe I'm still writing this story and have gotten so much support from you great people! As you all know, we've already hinted at the next saga, which will be starting fully soon enough. The saga will be called: Legendary. Now in these latest chapters we are tying up loose ends and there will be a very mini-arc coming featuring the return of a couple of villains. Anyways, that's all for now, enjoy the chapter!**

" Hey, Pota. Wake up." Raditz said as he shook his brother awake.

Pota yawned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. " What's up, Raditz? It's still nighttime."

Raditz laughed and sat on his brother's bed. " Something's been bothering me. We still haven't heard a word from Turles and he's been gone a while. Had Dad mentioned something? Tabaga maybe?"

Pota pondered this and then replied. " Neither have mentioned anything. I'm as lost as you are."

The two sat quietly in the dark for a while, staring at the empty bed across the room.

" Do you miss him?" Raditz asked.

" Of course I miss Uncle Turles." Pota replied.

" Not him. Kakarot."

Pota looked at the ground. " Yeah...I miss him a lot. I just can't believe…" Pota slammed his fist on the bed, snapping some wood.

" I wasn't strong enough to help him! I was scared and him and Cressa payed the price!" Pota sobbed.

" It's not your fault. Even as a Super Saiyan I was too late." Raditz encouraged.

" That's it!" Pota said as he snapped his fingers. Pota faced Raditz. " Train me! Make me a Super Saiyan!"

Raditz laughed. " It's not as easy as you think, Pota. It took me until I was an adult to reach Super Saiyan, and took Father even longer."

" Then I want to start training now!" Pota countered. Pota stood up and pumped his fists. " I need to start training if I want to become a Super Saiyan!"

Raditz nodded. " Fine. I'll train you. It'll be good for both of us."

Pota stared at Raditz for a minute until he got the message. " Oh, you mean right now?" Raditz asked.

" Yeah!" Pota replied. Pota ran out of the room and was out the door in a flash.

" Does this kid not realize it's the middle of the night?" Raditz said as he shook his head and followed Pota.

Outside…

" First things first, Pota." Raditz instructed as he took his fighting stance. " I need to see how strong you are right now. Fight me and don't hold back."

" Then you do the same." Pota replied. Pota took his fighting stance and stared at Raditz. " Turn into a Super Saiyan. Everyone knows about you now. Nothing to hide."

" Well...fine. Just don't cry when I beat you." Raditz smirked and transformed into a Super Saiyan with ease.

" You mastered it faster than Father!" Pota said, shocked.

" I know! It's as if I'm a natural-born Super Saiyan." Raditz gloated.

" More of a natural-born bragger. Now let's start this!" Pota complained.

" Fine." Raditz said as he put up his guard. " Give me everything you've got!"

" Hmph." Bardock said as he sat on top of the house, watching Raditz and Pota spar. Bardock had been outside, staring at the half moon and thinking. One one side, he was proud of watching his children train. On the other side, something was off with Pota. Bardock had heard Pota talking to someone, even though no one was there.

 _I'll have to keep an eye on him...he's been different since the battle against Tora._ Bardock thought. _Turles has been gone too long, I've got to find him. I've got to find him. Maybe I should bring Raditz. If someone was able to capture Turles, assuming the worst, they must be stronger than a Super , Raditz thought of it. We'll leave next week._

The next day…

Bardock landed in West City, right in front of Capsule Corp. _If I'm going to find Turles, I need a ship. A Space Pod won't work if I don't know where to look._

Bardock walked through the front door, not even looking at the secretary. The secretary walked over to Bardock and bowed.

Bardock looked at her confused. " Why are you bowing to me? You know Vegeta is the king right?"

" O-of course. But respect is deserved to the strongest Saiyan." The secretary said.

" The strongest…" Bardock murmured. " Right! Now outta my way! I've gotta speak to Brief."

" The doctor is not in right now…" The secretary pointed out.

Bardock turned around. " Do you happen to know where he is?"

" He hasn't been seen in a week...I assumed he was on vacation." The secretary replied.

Bardock ran out of the building and flew into the sky. _Wherever he is...I should be able to sense him. Why can't I?!_

Bardock teleported into the palace, seeing the Queen and Celicia sitting on the throne.

" Oh!" The Queen shouted as Bardock teleported in.

" Excuse me, my Queen." Bardock said, bowing. King Vegeta may be a prick, but the Queen was a different story. _It's too bad the Prince didn't turn out like his mother._

" Bardock. It's only you. How can I help you?" She said.

" I'm looking for the King. Someone's gone missing. I came to see if he'd been notified." Bardock responded.

" May I ask who this missing person is?"

" I'd rather speak to him directly." Bardock said. " If that is alright with you, your majesty."

" Of course. Allow me a minute to get him."

Celicia got up as her mother walked out of the room. The princess walked over to Bardock and looked up at him. " How's Pota doing?"

" He's doing alright. Why do you ask?" Bardock responded.

" Oh!" Celicia said, looking surprised. " Um...no reason. Just wondering." She giggled.

A flash filled Bardock's vision as if he teleported away. He saw Pota and Tabaga preparing to fight. Pota seemed older, and wore a dark outfit, fitted with a black cape. Celicia was on the ground nearby, sobbing.

Bardock returned to the palace, shaking his head as his sight returned.

" Are you okay?" Celicia asked.

" Of course." Bardock replied.

 _I hope he doesn't figure out Pota's secret._

 _What was that?_ Bardock thought.

 _Pota wants his powers to be secret. At least until we figure out how to stop them._

 _Celicia!_ Bardock thought. _Can I hear...her thoughts?!_

" Bardock!" The Queen shouted.

Bardock snapped back to his senses and faced her. " Yes?"

" The King is waiting in the training area. Through the right door and down the hall. Third door on the left."

" Thanks." Bardock said as he walked out, shoving what just happened to the side and switching focus to the problem at hand.

King Vegeta was punching and kicking the air, focusing his technique. That's when Bardock walked into the room.

" Vegeta."

" Bardock. Look's like you still haven't learned to respect." King Vegeta replied.

" My status and power speaks enough. I have no need to remind you of my form. Unless you need it." Bardock replied.

" What do you want, Bardock?" King Vegeta asked, irritated.

" Brief's has gone missing. He was last seen a week ago. Has anything been reported to you?" Bardock asked.

" That's the human scientist, right?" King Vegeta asked. " Haven't seen him. I wouldn't pay attention to a pesky human anyway."

Bardock was sceptic, but walked out of the room. _This is a problem, I've got to figure this out._

A few minutes after Bardock left, King Vegeta walked out of the training room and towards some stairs. The stairs led to the basement of the palace, the prison.

King Vegeta smirked as he walked into the basement and stretched out his hand, palm facing up. He lit a Ki Blast with his palm, holding it to use as a light source.

" Hello earthling." King Vegeta mocked.

Dr. Briefs sat in the prison, hands held by chains clamped around his wrist. His hair was a mess and an empty food plate sat in front of him. " Why do you have me here?!"

King Vegeta snickered and walked up to the bars, pressing his face against them. " You're an ally of Bardock. I need you for my plan to make him lose all honor that my people give him. The first step is making trouble in the center of it all, his household!"

King Vegeta shot the Ki Blast towards a rat that was scurrying across the tiles and turned to walk out.

" Let me out!" screamed. " Let me out!"

Back with Bardock…

Raditz caught one of Pota's punches and tried to land on of his own on Pota's arm. Pota flipped into the air and shot a Ki Blast towards Raditz. Raditz deflected the Ki blast and flew up towards Pota. The long-haired warrior punched the Saiyan child in the gut, making him spit towards the ground.

Pota kicked Raditz across the face, knocking him towards the ground. The elite easily caught himself and Pota seemed to glare at him and a wave of energy knocked him into a nearby tree.

" What was that?" Raditz asked as he stood up.

" I'm not sure…" Pota said.

" Well whatever it was, it was nice. You should try to practice that technique.

Bardock landed in front of his son's, smirking at the two of them. " I saw the sparing, that was a nice technique Pota."

" Thanks!" Pota said to his father.

" Now Pota, could you go check with your mother if lunch is ready, I need to speak to Raditz." Bardock told him.

" Alright!" Pota said as he ran into the house.

" I'm guessing this isn't about lunch." Raditz said.

" You'd be right." Bardock replied.

" So what's going on?" Raditz asked.

" I'm leaving to go find Turles. It's been too long to be gone and I think something must have happened to him." Bardock said.

" When are you leaving?" Raditz asked with a bit of a sad tone.

" You mean when are we leaving!" Bardock said.

" I can go?" Raditz asked excitedly.

" Yes. If someone was able to take down Turles, a Super Saiyan, then maybe we need two." Bardock explained.

" So when do we leave?" Raditz asked.

" Tonight. I tried to get Briefs to make me a ship, but he's missing. So instead, we'll take some pods. It'll take longer but it's our only option." Bardock explained.

" I got it. What about Pota and Mother?" Raditz asked.

" We'll tell them at lunch, I speak better on a full stomach." Bardock laughed as the two walked towards the house.

" I second that." Raditz laughed.

That night…

" You ready?" Bardock turned to Raditz and asked. They were standing outside the launching base, looking out for any Saiyan guards.

" Why don't we just turn Super Saiyan and knock them out?" Raditz whispered.

" We don't want to risk being detected. Just sneak past them and get in a pod. We'll start by going to planet Egy, it's a large merchant planet, and as such is one of Frieza's planets. I'll explain the plan once we get there." Bardock told Raditz.

Raditz nodded and dashed into the launching bay. Bardock went a different direction, making his way to a pod.

The long-haired warrior dashed past a couple of guards talking about how they hated duty, and found a ship at the end of the bay, unguarded. Raditz climbed in and shut the door, putting in the setting for Planet Egy.

Behind Raditz, Vegeta watched the events unfold. Bulma stood beside him and took pictures, making sure to get clear shots.

" Why exactly are we doing this, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

" The Super Saiyans have gained large popularity lately. If this keeps up, my father will lose the title of King. Then my chance to be King will be taken. I will not allow that to happen, so we must ruin the popularity of them." Vegeta said. " Now take pictures, girl!"

" Who are you commanding?" Bulma said back.

" Just...take the pictures alright?" Vegeta grumbled.

" Better." Bulma smirked as she went back to taking pictures.

Bardock climbed into his pod and put in his coordinates. He was watching Raditz, waiting for his ship to launch so he could follow.

" There!" Raditz said as he hit the launch button and the pod and blasted into the night sky.

Bardock hit the launch on his pod too and the two made their direct path to Planet Ergy, where the search for Turles would begin.


	27. Chapter 25: Revival

" So this is Planet Ergy? I haven't left Earth since I was a kid." Raditz said to Bardock as the two climbed out of their pods.

" This is it. Reminds me of the old days, hunting planets and fighting the inhabitants." Bardock reminisced. The elder Saiyan walked a few feet away from the pod, sensing for the nearest city. Suddenly, he pointed to the west. " There's a lot of Power Levels over in that direction. This is a merchant planet, so someone might have a clue of where Turles might be, or might have gone."

The two flew into the air, flying towards the city. " Why did we choose this planet anyway?" Raditz asked.

" This is where Turles said his first stop would be. There's a lot of gossip on these type of worlds, so he thought someone would point him in the right direction." Bardock explained.

Raditz thought for a second before responding. " Where do we start looking?"

" Well…" Bardock said as he thought about the question. " We start by looking for the shadiest people. They know all of the details."

" There's the city! It's huge!" Raditz shouted as a large city came into view, with a larger tower in the center of it.

" This is the place, land outside of it. We need to act natural. Remember, we have some enemies in the Universe, and they might not be happy to see us, or the Saiyans." Bardock instructed.

" Like Frieza? Can't we defeat him? We are both Super Saiyans." Raditz countered.

" But think of the Earth. If one of Frieza's forces see us, they might go to Earth instead of us. There's no Super Saiyans on the Planet." Bardock reasoned.

" You're right. We'd better hide our tails." Raditz suggested as the two landed at the gate to the city. The father and son walked to the gate, which had a guard standing there that looked similar to that of Pikkon's race.

" Identification, please." The guard said gruffly.

Bardock didn't see another option, so he prepared to attack the guy when Raditz grabbed him. " Wait." Raditz whispered.

" Me and my father are bounty hunters, here on behalf of Lord Frieza. This planet is in truce with him so far, but if you anger his soldiers, it might not last for long." Raditz warned.

" O-of course. I apologize." The guard said quickly as he backed away from Raditz and Bardock.

" Nice thinking." Bardock said as they walked through the gate. Bardock tapped Raditz. " I was about to knock him out."

Raditz laughed. " Of course you were. But we need to keep attention away." Raditz explained.

The two continued to walk until they got into the main part of the city, where aliens of every race were bustling around, buying things here and there and being extremely noisy. " So…" Raditz started. " Where do we look first?"

" This stinks!" Pota said as he sat in the grass with Tabaga and Celicia.

" We are still kids, how would we expect to go to another planet?" Celicia asked.

" Back in the old days, Saiyan children would destroy planets. Now we can't even go to another planet." Tabaga complained.

Pota stood up and seemed to have a headache for a split second. " Guys...I need to go...run an errand."

" I'll come too!" Tabaga said as he stood up.

" No!" Pota shouted, receiving confused looks from Tabaga and Celicia. " S-sorry. I just don't feel very well."

" Look, Pota, if this is about your powers…"

" It's not!"

" Pota…"

" Just leave me alone!" Pota shouted as he flew away, heading towards his house.

Celicia looked at Tabaga, just as confused. " Something's off about him."

" You're right." Tabaga agreed as he watched Pota fly off. " I think we need to find out what."

" So what do you think we should do?" Celicia asked, standing up beside Tabaga.

" We need to follow him. Just fly low and hide your Power Level." Tabaga said.

Celicia and Tabaga flew low, looking forward to follow Pota. Pota was holding his head with his right hand, as if he had a headache.

 _You know what you must do, Pota! Use my energy! Plant the seed!_

" Ugh!" Pota grunted as he shook his head. The young boy, nearing his house, suddenly made a right, flying into the forest.

" What could be out there?" Tabaga asked Celicia with a worried look.

" I'm not sure." Celicia replied, the tone of her voice changing.

The two flew into the forest after their friend, and came across a field, a very familiar field. Tabaga held up a hand to signal Celicia to stop and the two hid in the trees, watching Pota.

The third son of Bardock stood over the graves of Tora, Fasha, Shugesh, and Borgos, eyeing them. The young boy stretched out his hands and began to charged his energy...there was a noticeable change in it though. The energy was pitch black, darkening the area around them noticeably.

" What happened to his aura?" Tabaga asked, preparing to make his presence known.

Out of Pota's hands came four tiny balls of dark energy, planting themselves in the ground. After they were buried, Pota turned around sharply to face Tabaga and Celicia, still charging the dark aura. Tabaga hid himself, but he thought for a split second that he saw something on Pota's forehead.

A second later, Pota's aura dispersed and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Tabaga and Celicia jumped out of the trees. The princess grabbed Pota and Tabaga examined the graves. _Pota…_ He thought. _What have you done?_

" You see that hooded figure?" Bardock whispered to Raditz.

Raditz looked at a hooded figure as he turned a corner, suspiciously. " I see him, he's getting away!"

Bardock grabbed Raditz and held him back. " I can sense his power level, I know where he is. Just follow my lead." The father then began to walk towards a purple alien with antenna, behind a stand selling food.

Raditz followed close behind, concentrating on the hooded figure. He watched as his father walked up to the stand and held up two fingers. " Two inseptoids if you don't mind."

" Ccccoming right up." The weird creature responded as he held up two purple bugs on a stick. " That'll be one-hundred gorbles."

" That's one-thousand zeni, correct?" Bardock replied.

" Yyyyyes. Hhhhailing from Earth now are we?" The vile creature asked.

 _We're busted._ Raditz thought as he clenched his fist by his waist.

" Yes. We Earthlings found the remains of a ship used by a Namekian. The nearest market was here, for refills on equipment." Bardock responded, not breaking eye contact.

" Wwwell. That's all. Have a nice day." It said as Bardock turned and walked away, Raditz following.

Behind the counter, the alien grabbed a radio device and spoke into it softly. " Ccccccontact our Lord! I think we've found some Saiyans!"

Bardock and Raditz walked down the alley, following the hooded figure. In front of a wall, Bardock stopped and stared at it.

" How is he here? Should we blast the wall?" Raditz asked as he raised his hand to the wall.

Bardock put his hand in front of Raditz. " Who's being hot-headed now? Let's just find a weak point." The two moved their hands across the wall, searching for anything out of the ordinary. Raditz stumbled across an out of place brick and the wall slid open.

Father and son walked into the building, arriving in a room filled with hooded aliens. Bardock cleared his throat and spoke. " We've come for information. We have payment, if any are interested."

Some of the alien's continued to talk amongst one another, but a couple kept interest. One of the interested aliens was the one that they had been tracking earlier.

" You." Bardock spoke as he pointed to the hooded figure. " Do you know something about a space pirate? To be more specific, a former one?"

" I heard something about a Saiyan pirate. He came to me about three months ago." The alien started. The alien kept his dark hood on, but he was shorter than Bardock, and had a lighter voice than others. It sounded familiar to Bardock, yet he couldn't put a face or name with the voice.

" What did he ask?" Raditz spoke up, becoming more concerned. With a three months difference, a number of things could have happened.

" He asked about the location of Frieza. If maybe one of us had heard word of the Galactic Emperor's Movement. I had heard that Frieza was within the galaxy, planning to make a pitstop at this planet, or at least send some of his soldiers." It explained.

" Does Frieza still live?" Bardock interrupted, thinking about the threat Frieza posed and how large a battle it would have been if one were to die.

" Yes."

 _Then Turles failed…_ Bardock thought as he looked toward his son, who had an unreadable expression on his face.

" What happened? Was there a battle? Did the two clash on a nearby planet?" Raditz asked question after question as if in disbelief.

" There was never a confrontation between Frieza and the pirate. Turles, as you call him, never fought or even saw Frieza. He was preparing to leave the planet, when the Armored Squadron arrived on the scene." The creature explained.

 _But we never said…_ Raditz thought, but Bardock kept speaking.

" The Armored Squadron? Cooler's men. But Turles should have been able to defeat them." Bardock reasoned, moving his hands as he spoke.

" It seemed as such. Except for the fact that they weren't alone. Lord Cooler came from behind with a weapon, an energy drainer, and Turles was captured."

" That scum!..." Bardock said as he clenched his fists and a vein popped out of his forehead.

" No...we can't trust him!" Raditz shouted as he gritted his teeth and glared at the hooded figure.

" Raditz! I know you're angry but-"

" NO!" Raditz shouted as he thrust his hand forward and sent a rush of air into the room.

" It's…"

The hooded figure, not hooded anymore faced Bardock with an evil grin on his face.

" Babidi…"

Pota groaned as he came back awake, having an extreme headache. The young boy looked around him, seeing his mother, Tabaga, and Celicia looking over him.

" Pota! You're awake! Tabaga and Princess Celicia said that you collapsed in the forest! What were you doing out there?" Gine asked quickly, already panicking.

" Training." Tabaga spoke up, surprising Pota and Celicia. " He disappeared earlier, and me and Celicia went to look for him. We found him training extremely hard, pushing himself further. He collapsed as we arrived."

Gine looked suspicious, but seeing no injury on Pota, she let off. " Mhm. Well don't worry me like that...with your father and brother off world, I'm already going insane." She rubbed Pota's hair and walked out of the room, leaving the three children alone.

" Why did you lie?" Celicia questioned, looking towards Tabaga. Tabaga looked at Pota and then her.

" If anyone should figure this out, it's us. We're a team. Right?" Tabaga asked.

" Of course!" Celicia replied, fixing her dress. " Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean anything. We stick together. You're my best friends."

" Speaking of being a princess, we really need to get you outta that dress and into some fighting gear." Tabaga noted.

" Do you not like my dress?" Celicia asked, looking hurt.

" O-of course not!" Tabaga said blushing. " It's pretty!"

" So you think I look pretty?" Celicia giggled.

" N-no! I mean yes! I mean-"

Pota cleared his throat, saving Tabaga from anymore embarrassment. " Yeah. We're a team."

" It's funny how you say that, when you ditched us to planet your dark seeds or whatever." Tabaga said back. " What's up with that man?"

" Dark...seed? What are you talking about?" Pota asked, evidently confused.

" You ran to the graves of those Saiyans, the ones that killed your brother. You were covered in a dark aura and seemed to forget all about us." Tabaga explained.

" The...graves? Dark aura? I don't remember any of it!" Pota shouted angrily.

" Something's been weird with you lately, I think it has something to do with your powers." Celicia added.

" Is there anyone you can think of who might know anything about psychic abilities?" Tabaga asked, racking his brain.

" Maybe one person...I heard about Master Roshi's sister...Baba? Master Roshi is still dead, but Baba should be alive! She might help us if we tell her we can bring her brother back!"

" So that's the plan! Find this Baba!" Tabaga pumped his fist as Celicia and Pota did the same. " Together!"

Meanwhile...at Tora's grave…

The rocks at Tora's grave began to shake and rumble as lightning flashed, in broad daylight.

Suddenly, four bolts hit the four graves and dark energy exploded from all of them. In Tora's something moved.

A hand burst out of the grave, missing some skin and looking gray and clenched it's fist.


	28. Chapter 26: Return!

**Hello everyone! Now I know I've been very distant with Legend of Bardock and I'm very sorry. This book takes the most thinking of all so it takes longer to write but I'm also multi-tasking school, two other books, home situations, ect. I can't promise a faster chapter but i will try, I can promise that. I tried to make this chapter decently long for you guys and I have testing coming up for about 3 weeks of May, I can't write from home at the moment, and I have graduation the 1st week of June. I will also be out of town a lot in the summer but hopefully by then I'll be able to work on this from home. Now I only get about 1-2 hours a day if that to write so I'll do my best. Thank you so much for the fans that stay loyal to this book and we have hit over 30,000+ views! That's amazing! I never expected over 1,000 much less this! Thank you so much and now our next goal is 50,000 views! Can we do it? I don't know! Let's find out. I love you guys and I'll see ya soon!**

" What are you doing here?!" Bardock asked as he faced the mole-like wizard in front of him. He grabbed the man by the cloak. " What do you want?"

" Now now." Babidi replied as he slowly removed Bardock's hand from his cloak and took a couple steps back. " Let's not be hasty. All I've done is help you out. Nothing else."

" Knowing you, you always have another motive. Does it have to deal with your monster?" Bardock questioned once again.

 _So this is Babidi..._ Raditz thought as he looked at the wizard, eyeing him up and down. _He doesn't seem like much at all...but Dad said not to underestimate him._

 _So he knows of Buu..._ Babidi thought as he kept an eye on Bardock. " You seem to know a lot about me and my monster, as you say...I'd like to know how as well."

" I don't have to answer to you." Bardock barked back, gritting his teeth out of agitation.

" Well, I did give you information on your brother...so the least you could do is to answer a question of mine." Babidi reasoned as a smile slowly worked it's way up his wrinkled face.

Bardock kept a stare at Babidi, turning it into a glare before sighing. " Fine. I'm a psychic. Most important things in the Universe become known to me." Bardock explained, trying to be as vague as possible.

" Interesting...well then. Let me give you a parting gift, to wish you luck on finding your brother." Babidi finished as he pulled two devices out of his cloak. They were blue and white and had a screen in the top center with a couple of controls on the bottom. The wizard extended his hands towards Babidi, suggesting that he grab them.

" And what is this?" Bardock questioned, hesitant to grab the strange devices from the wizard's crinkling fingers.

" Trackers for Cooler's spaceship. Some soldiers had it. It keeps track of the ship for missions. I'll give it to you for free...just this once." Babidi explained as he put on another smile.

" As if I'd take anything from you." Bardock spouted back before turning around and starting to walk away. Raditz walked over and put a hand on his father's shoulders.

" Wait." Raditz started as he slowly looked back towards Babidi, and then back towards Bardock. " We need those devices. I know we can't trust Babidi but it may be our best if not only shot at finding Uncle Turles."

Bardock stopped walking and thought for a moment, debating their options in his mind, before sighing and walking back over to Babidi. " Fine. We'll take them."

" Good, good!" Babidi exclaimed as he handed one device to Bardock and another to Raditz. He pulled his hood over his head and walked back towards the crowd. " Good luck finding your family member!"

" What a…" Bardock muttered as he gripped the device and turned it on, Raditz did the same. The two began to walk out of the building, not noticing the red mark burning into their hands. For a moment, a red M was on their palms but just as quickly vanished without a trace.

" Do you see her place?" Tabaga asked Pota as they flew through the sky, searching for Baba's palace.

" No! I'm not sure what to look for! I've never seen this place!" Pota shouted back through the wind. It seemed like a storm was coming, so they tried to hurry to find Baba. The two Saiyans had left Celicia at Pota' house, since they might not find the palace in the first place.

" Well try to sense any Power Levels! We're in the middle of nowhere so any Power Level should be good!" Tabaga suggested as he too began to search for any nearby Power Levels.

" I got something!" Pota suddenly shouted after a few moments. He pointed ahead of them and started to fly faster. " Come on, Tabaga!"

" Right behind you!" Tabaga shouted as he surrounded himself in his aura and flew after Pota. Tabaga followed Pota for a few minutes until they arrived at a palace, it seemed to be the place.

" Let's hurry inside!" Pota shouted as the wind picked up and the two ran into the palace grounds. When they reached the door, the two forced it open and slammed it behind them.

" Well hello!"

Pota and Tabaga turned to see a white ghost floating behind them. " WAHHH!" The two shouted as they stepped back quickly.

" Relax! I am Fortuneteller Baba's assistant. You can call me the Ghost Usher." Ghost Usher explained as it did a slight bow.

" I'm Pota, and this is my cousin, Tabaga." Pota explained as he pointed to Tabaga. He walked forward a bit to show he wasn't afraid. " We came to see Baba. I really need her help."

" Well, I can call her. But Baba usually doesn't do anything for free." Ghost Usher explained as it floated away to get Baba.

After a few minutes, Ghost Usher and Baba floated into the room. " So if it isn't Pota and Tabaga, the prophecy children!" Baba cackled as she stopped in front of the two.

" You know us?" Tabaga asked as he stepped up beside Pota.

" Well of course! I prophesied your birth!" Baba exclaimed as she pinched Pota and Tabaga's cheeks. " Now how can I help you. I hear your father's are off world, so I assume it has nothing to do with them."

" That's right." Pota replied, debating whether or not he should tell Baba the whole truth. " I need to see the future, to know what I've done and am going to do."

" Why do you need me? You have the power to see into the future as well." Baba questioned.

This surprised Pota and Tabaga, since they hadn't mentioned Pota's powers to Baba, but she could see the future. " I can't control it yet, so I need your help."

" Well I'm sorry but I cannot help you, unless you have 10 million Zeni?" Baba asked as she raised an eyebrow towards the two.

Pota and Tabaga looked at each other, jaw-dropping. " We don't have that kind of money!"

" Well...there is always another way." Baba cackled as she started to float towards a hallway. " Follow me."

Pota and Tabaga followed Baba down a long hallway, until they ended up in a large arena. " What is this?" Tabaga asked as he looked around.

" If you want me to help you, you must defeat my five warriors." Baba explained as she pointed towards a curtain in the back of the arena. " They're all dead, and they were recommended to me by your father's so I'd love to see you compete with them."

" Who are they?" Pota asked as he squinted towards the curtain, trying to see past it.

" Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Baba asked as she pointed to the curtain and it began to unroll.

" The tracker says that the ship is still on the planet." Raditz said as he walked beside Bardock, focusing his attention on the tracker in his hand.

" I see...that means that Turles got captured not too long ago." Bardock explained as he looked at his tracker as well.

" It's a bit of a distance from the town border, we should go check it out." Raditz suggested, pointing towards the direction of the ship.

" I'm not sure...I don't know if we can take Cooler. Especially with the device he used to defeat Turles." Bardock reasoned, fighting the urge that clawed inside of him to fight.

" What happened when Kakarot, I mean Goku battled Cooler. He did win didn't he?" Raditz asked.

" He did. But Cooler didn't use technology, he was only fighting one Super Saiyan. Now he's against three and we don't know what other technology he has." Bardock considered the odds, but he was a Saiyan. And fighting is what Saiyans do. " But we're going to take him down. It's time to kill Cooler!"

" Yeah!" Raditz shouted as he pumped his fist in the air, excited at a chance to use Super Saiyan again. " But are we going to kill him? He hasn't done anything to the Saiyan's yet. We only killed your team because of the Babidi. So we could spare Cooler."

Bardock stayed quiet for a moment, considering what Raditz was saying. Cooler had a second chance before, but he never took it. Despite being nearly killed first. Goku didn't spare him, but the circumstances were different. " I don't know Raditz. Let's first focus on saving Turles."

" Alright, Father." Raditz replied with a nod as he took off into the sky, making way for Cooler's ship. Bardock surrounded himself in his Ki and followed his son, still debating killing Cooler or sparring him.

Back at Baba's…

" Recoome!"

" Burter!"

" Jeice!"

" Guldo!"

" Ginyu!"

" Together we are...the Ginyu Force!"

Pota and Tabaga stared in disbelief at the warriors who had appeared in front of them, and the terrible poses that they were doing. The five warriors then stood up and faced Baba. " So Lady Baba, who will we be fighting today?"

" Well…" Baba started as she pointed towards Pota and Tabaga. The two felt a bit awkward, having known what happened to the Ginyu Force. " These are the sons of Bardock and Turles. They want my assistance, so they'll have to beat you for it."

" Interesting…" Ginyu pointed out as he slowly stroked his chin. He then smiled as he struck another pose. " After all these years, we get to fight the sons of our killers! A battle with a new generation! It's beautiful!"

" So you aren't mad?" Pota asked, confused.

" Of course not! We don't have to serve Frieza anymore! We are free to be together and fight! All we could ever want!" Ginyu exclaimed.

" Hey!" Jeice interrupted as he stepped forward a bit. " You're the son of Bardock, so you're Kakarot's brother right?"

" Yeah. You're Jeice! You died a few years back, I remember you!" Pota exclaimed happily as he looked at the familiar red alien.

" I see that you're growing and doing good, how is Kakarot, Raditz and your father?" Jeice asked as he gave a warm smile back.

" Well..." Pota said, his tone dropping and his mood lowering as he recalled his brother's current status. " Kakarot died against an enemy almost a year ago, and Raditz and father are offworld, searching for Turles."

" So Kakarot's dead, and Raditz and Bardock are offworld. I've missed a lot in these past years." Jeice said sadly as Recoome, Guldo and Burter watched these events, confused.

" Well now! We can't just stand around and mope! We have a battle to begin!" Ginyu shouted as he turned to face his squad. " Now who is going first? The fights are a series of one-on-ones."

" I'll go first!" Guldo said as he raised his right hand. He then jumped down to the arena and stretched. " I'm ready!"

" I'll start for us!" Tabaga shouted as he jumped onto the arena as well, taking his fighting pose.

" Then begin!" Baba said as she raised her hand into the air.

" This is it." Bardock pointed out as he and Bardock landed in front of Cooler's ship.

" What should we do? Just run in there?" Raditz questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

" Of course not. He probably knows we're here. Now we wait." Bardock instructed as he shifted his gaze towards the ship, eyeing the entrance.

" Wait for what?" Raditz questioned again as he turned to look at the ship as well.

The door to the ship opened up, and three warriors jumped out and landed in front of Raditz and Bardock. The one in the middle, a blue alien with blonde hair, looked up quickly. " Wait for us, of course."

" Sauza." Bardock said as he took his fighting stance, eyeing the blue aline. " Where's my brother?"

" So you've heard of me…" Sauza started as he looked from Raditz to Bardock. " I've also heard of you, Bardock. And as of the case of your brother, you'll have to beat us to find out."

" Who are these guys?" Raditz asked as he stared at the three warriors in front of him, not recognizing them.

" Cooler's Armored Squadron. Sort of the rivals to the Ginyu Force. The leader, the one in the middle, is Sauza. The one on the left, the bulk in green, is Dore. And finally, the red-orange one is Neiz." Bardock explained as he introduced Cooler's Armored Squadron.

" We're gonna do what the Ginyu Force couldn't! Knock you Saiyan's on a one-way trip to hell!" Dore shouted as he flexed his muscles and laughed.

" As if you could stand a chance against us." Raditz remarked as he phased into thin air and appeared behind Dore, kicking him across the head and knocking the bulk into the dirt.

" No need to say go then." Bardock said as he also vanished and appeared under Neiz, uppercutting him in the chin and making the alien bite his tongue.

" Neiz! Dore!" Salza called out as he surrounded his arm like a blade and dashed towards Raditz. Raditz didn't notice the warrior coming for him, too occupied laughing over his victory over Dore. The Saiyan slowly turned around, too late, as Sauza's blade got near his face.

Bardock appeared in front of Raditz and grabbed Sauza's hand, stopping the Armored Squadron leader in his tracks. " Damn it!" Sauza shouted as Bardock stretched out his hand and sent a gust of wind into Sauza's gut, knocking him into a large rock nearby.

" Go to hell!" Dore shouted, he had gotten behind Raditz and was bringing his hands down from a smash. Raditz ducked and punched the bulk in the gut with one fist, making the green member choke and his knees buckle.

Bardock envisioned Goku and Recoome's 'battle' and smirked at the similarities between the two. They really were brothers. As Dore's unconscious body hit the ground, Raditz walked back over to his father. " So what's our next course of action?"

Bardock looked towards the ship and clenched his fists. " Now we find Cooler, and we get your uncle back."

Tabaga dashed towards Guldo and jumped into the air, bringing his leg towards Guldo for a kick. The green midget suddenly held his breath, freezing time as he ran behind Tabaga, breathing out as he dodged.

" What?" Tabaga cried out as his kick hit thin air, and he turned around to see Guldo behind him. " How did you teleport like that?"

" Teleport? No. I can freeze time. How can you defeat time itself?" Guldo boasted as he laughed.

" I'll have to figure it out!" Tabaga shouted as he began to charge his energy and put his hands together. " Ka...me...ha..me...ha!"

Guldo held his breath again, flying over the frozen blast, and flew over to Tabaga. The green member of the force kicked Tabaga in the face, knocking the boy to the ground.

 _Dang it...the only way to beat him is by attacking twice at the same time...but how?_ Tabaga thought, racking his seven year old brain. He suddenly smiled as was excited. _That's it!_ The son of Turles spread out his hands and fired two balls of energy that merged into one, except it was slowly moving towards Guldo. The young Saiyan then flew around the blast, getting behind Guldo, but still flying, and fired a barrage of Ki blasts.

" Like I'll fall for a barrage!" Guldo shouted in which he followed by holding his breath, jumping away from the barrage. He suddenly gasped as he ran into the ball of Ki and it exploded. The blast launched the green alien out of the arena, and the winner was Tabaga.

" Yeah!" Pota cheered as he threw his hands in the air, happy that his friend had gotten the victory. Only four more to beat now, but the next opponent seemed tough.

" WOOOOOOH!" Recoome shouted as he jumped down from the waiting area, his halo twinkling as he landed. The giant looked up through the dust from his landing, a smile lining his face. " Recoome is here!"

" Hm...hmhm...hmhm…" Gine hummed to herself as she washed the large pile of dishes she had before her, yet less than usual. Celicia sat at the table behind her, watching her clean.

The young Saiyan princess didn't speak, just watched as Gine cleaned. As Gine put away the last dishes to dry, she noticed Celicia's stare. " Is everything alright?"

" O-oh!" Celicia said, embarrassed to have been caught staring. She blushed as she looked down shlyly. " It's just that I've never seen a mother at work...my mother has servants for these things."

" Oh...alright." Gine replied as she went back to washing dishes, peeking out of the corner of her eye to see if Celicia was staring. " You know…" She started as she walked towards Celicia while scrubbing a plate. "You could always help me if you want to…"

" I'd love to!" Celicia cheered as she went to stand beside Gine and wash dishes. Gine helped teach her as they continued.

Outside their window, a group of mysterious figures watched. Their eyes were white, and their skin was gray. After watching Gine and Celicia for a few minutes, the group outstretched their hands and blasted the house. The wall in front of them crumbled as Gine jumped away with Celicia in her arms. Bardock's undead crew landed in front of them, staring at them with a blank expression.

 _Kill them!_ Babidi cheered in their heads, controlling them from offworld while laughing. _We're going to make Bardock suffer!_

The undead warriors held out their hands and prepared to blast the two before a blast hit between them. Maine floated above the group with her arm outstretched. " What the hell are these goons doing back?"

" Maine!" Gine said happily as she stood up with Celicia, releasing the girl from her grasp. She floated up to her sister-in-law and smiled. " I don't know how they're back, but look at them! They're like...zombies!"

" That's exactly what they are. Your husband said something about a wizard controlling them, this must be his doing. And all the Super Saiyans are off-world! This is bad, unless you're hiding another Super Saiyan somewhere!" Maine exclaimed as she noticed the group reach their hands towards the two and fire. Maine grabbed Gine and Celicia before flying off towards the woods.

 _Is this Pota's doing?_ Celicia thought as the flew away, she remained quiet, wondering about the whole situation.

" Maybe not a Super Saiyan! But I know who to call! We have to lure them away from the house!" Gine instructed, forming a plan in her mind. " Me and you will handle them for a while, Celicia, go to the house and get the Dragonballs!"

" Dragonballs?!" Celicia and Maine asked, confused on how Gine had them all and what they were for.

" Yes, me and Bardock collected them for bringing back Kakarot and Cressa! Bring them back! They can help us!" Gine explained as she landed in a clearing by a waterfall in the forest.

" Kakarot and Cressa? Will they be strong enough?" Maine asked as she watched Celicia fly away back towards the house. " They were killed by just one of these very guys!"

" I know…" Gine started sadly, remembering the day she found out about the death of her second-born son. " But Bardock told me that they were training with someone named King Kai. He trains the dead that died doing good. Bardock said that he could make the two of them incredibly strong!"

" Then we'll have to trust them...now let's hold these clowns off!" Maine shouted as he and Gine began to shout and charge their Ki as Bardock's undead crew landed a few feet away from them.

Tora, or at least the undead version of him, flew towards Maine. Maine raised her hand to block him as he threw a punch for her face. She succeeded and followed with a knee to the chin. Gine dealt with Shugesh first, dodging a kick and punch from him before elbowing him in the nose.

The mother of Kakarot did not see Fasha coming from behind and the undead female grabbed Gine around the waist. " Ugh!" Gine grunted as she tried to break free. Shugesh stood up and punched Gine in the nose, earning a few drops of blood.

" Gine!" Maine shouted as she threw a Ki blast towards Tora and flew towards her friend. Borgos intercepted and kicked downward, hitting Maine in the head. Maine grunted as she slowly got on her knees, breathing heavily. _This is bad...it's two on four...Celicia! Hurry!_

Bardock and Raditz stepped into the ship, looking around for any guards. No soldiers appeared, and they wondered why. Suspicious, the began to slowly walk through the ship.

The ship was identical to Frieza's, and from his visions Bardock could tell his way around. If Cooler were on the ship, he'd been in the throne room. After walking for a minute or two, Bardock and Raditz stepped at the edge of the throne room, where Cooler was floating.

" Well well. It looks like the monkeys can find their way around a ship." Cooler stated as he slowly turned to face Bardock and Raditz.

" Where's Turles?" Bardock said immediately, wanting to find his brother before anything else.

" You won't find him until you defeat me. Which obviously won't happen." Cooler laughed as he looked down on the two, slowly eyeing behind them. " And to think that you came all this way...from Earth, was it?"

This surprised Bardock and Raditz, how had Cooler known their new planet. If he knew, that meant Frieza could know, if not learn. This Arcosians threat level had just gone up a notch. " How do you know where we are from?" Raditz shouted.

" A little birdie told me...now!" Cooler shouted as some soldiers appeared behind Bardock and Raditz, firing collars. Bardock dodged, but Raditz was taken off guard as one gripped his neck and shot pulses through his whole body. The collar drained his Ki, and Raditz fell to one knee from the energy loss.

" You...coward!" Raditz grunted as he fell to the ground, unconscious. Bardock charged a white energy blast in his hand and through it towards the few soldiers in the hall, causing an explosion that obliterated all of them.

" So Cooler, now it's just me and you. Or are you too afraid to fight a monkey?" Bardock mocked as he smirked and crossed his arms at the elder brother of Frieza. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

" Don't mock me!" Cooler shouted, but then he took a deep breath and smiled. " No no. I won't get worked up by a simple ape. That's something my brother would do."

" Then you accept!" Bardock shouted as he flew towards Cooler, throwing a punch. The blow caught Cooler off guard and knocked him through the glass of the ship to the ground outside.

The Arcosian quickly stood up and glared at Bardock, but then softened the look. " Amusing. You were able to land a blow on me. But a blow as weak as that couldn't even defeat my brother!"

" We'll see about that." Bardock said as he flew out of the ship and towards Cooler, fist raised again. When in range Bardock threw the punch again, but Cooler dodged it and punched Bardock in the nose. THis caught the Saiyan by surprise but he didn't recover before Cooler bent back and kicked Bardock in the chin and followed by gripping the lone warrior's leg with his tail and yanking him to the ground. Raising his leg, Cooler brought down his foot on the Saiyan's stomach, causing him to spit up.

" Is that all? What a disappointment. Any last words, Saiyan?" Cooler mocked as he looked down on Bardock, laughing.

" Only one." Bardock started as he began to inwardly charge his energy as he smirked at Cooler. A red aura surrounded him as he spoke, " Kaioken!"

Cooler's eyes widened as he was surprised by the technique and with some nice speed Bardock escaped Cooler's grasp. The Saiyan dashed towards Cooler and elbowed him in the nose, causing the son of King Cold to be sent -flight, Bardock caught up to Cooler and smacked his face, causing him to flip face-down. To finish, Bardock raised his feet and plummeted both into Cooler's back.

The lone warrior landed behind Cooler as he hit the ground. Cooler didn't move at first, but in a split second he elbowed Bardock in the mouth without even turning around. The blow knocked the Kaioken out of Bardock and launched him towards the ship. Bouncing off the ship, Bardock powered back up and raised a bent arm towards Cooler. " Kaioken times four!"

" This technique won't help you!" Cooler exclaimed as he blocked the chop from Bardock, also blocking a kick that the Saiyan tried to land.

" Don't underestimate me!" Bardock replied as he kicked towards Cooler but also missed as Cooler dodged , Cooler smacked Bardock in the face with his forearm and kicked him in the gut. The lone warrior fell backwards and slid across the dirt. His body was feeling damaged from the Kaioken, but he had to try to avoid using Super Saiyan. He needed to keep that strength a secret.

" You're a fool, Saiyan. You should have just abandoned your brother and avoided me. Now you've signed a contract with death. I hope you're satisfied." Cooler mocked as his eyes began to glow in a purple color and released a beam of energy. Bardock was caught by surprise, having not stood up yet, and the beam hit him. It dragged across his body, moving upward, and broke through his armor. Smoke emitted from his burned body which was now exposed through his armor in a long, diagonal scratch.

 _I've got to try it! But I have to buy time...I've got Senzu's, but if I can knock him out..._ Bardock stood up and charged one final time, surrounding himself in red aura and pushing his body. " Kaioken! Times Twenty!" Bardock's hair glowed with a red tint and so did his aura, we impressive speed he dashed towards Cooler.

Caught by surprise, Cooler fired a Death Beam. Going over it, Bardock punched Cooler across the mouth and knocked him back towards a rock. The lone warrior kept it up with a knee to the chest and a smash over the head. The Arcosian smashed into a large rock that crumbled on top of him, and dust kicked up in a widespread.

" Not done yet!" Bardock shouted as he landed in front of the rubble and put his hands together. " Kamehameha!" The blue blast left Bardock's hands and hit the rock and rubble, eradicating most of the large stones. A long crate was left in the path of the blast as Bardock turned back from Kaioken and clenched his chest. _That was close...but now I can get Turles and Raditz and hopefully leave him to learn his lesson._

" Now you'll pay, Saiyan!"

Bardock turned to see Cooler standing up, bruised and beaten, with his fist clenched. The Arcosian began to shout and charge as he suddenly grew in shape and size. Bardock knew what was coming, and in mere moments Cooler had transformed. A smirk lined the alien's face as a shell covered his mouth. " Prepare to die!"  
-

" I've got them!" Celicia said happily as she stood in front of the Dragonballs, standing outside of Gine's house. The seven orange balls were glowing, signifying that they were ready for use. " I think Pota told me about this once...Shenron! Come out and grant my wish please!"

On response, a bright, yellow light came out of the Dragonballs, reaching for the sky. The sky above darkened, and lightning filled the air. In the distance, King Vegeta sat in his palace and saw the sky darkened. _What the hell?! Could that be the Dragonballs?!_ He stood up and flew out of his throne room, determined to get some answers.

As the light cleared, a familiar large and green dragon floated in the sky. Celicia was speechless in awe at looking at it and it soon began to speak. " I am Shenron, and I can grant any wish. Why Have you summoned me?"

Celicia realized he was speaking to her, and she cleared her throat. " Um... ! I want you to wish Kakarot and Cressa back to life!" She gulped and hoped that he would listen to her.

" That wish cannot be done. It is two wishes, and I can only grant one." Shenron explained as he looked down on the little Saiyan princess below him.

" _Wait!"_

" Huh?!" Celicia asked as she looked around her quickly. Who's voice was that?

" _Sorry, I'm King Kai! You can wish these two back to life if you ask for all those murdered in the last two years to be brought back to life."_

" That might work!" Celicia said, in which she got a confused gaze from Shenron. She turned back to the large dragon. " Can you bring back all of those killed in the last two years?"

" That wish can be done." Shenron replied as his eyes began to glow red. All over the planet, small powers began to appear. The humans had also been brought back to life, thanks to King Kai.

Celicia looked around her, confused on what had happened. " Where are Kakarot and Cressa?"

Shenron looked down at her, speaking one final time. " Those two are on King Kai's planet and will need to make their way back to Earth. Now farewell." And with that, Shenron turned into a yellow light and vanished into the air. The Dragonballs rose into the air and scattered, off to be hidden among the planet once again."

Meanwhile on King Kai's planet…

" We're back to life!" Kakarot cried out as his halo disappeared. He looked towards Cressa and King Kai, the former of whom was also admiring his new life.

" Yeah! Now we can help!" Cressa exclaimed as a large grin covered his face and he clenched his fists in excitement.

" Hurry! This is no time to be cheering! But listen...you have to avoid using Kaioken at all costs. If you do use it, it can damage your bodies exponentially, especially for being only children. I've also taught you the Spirit Bomb, use it at low power if needed. And you should be able to get back quicker with the Instant Transmission, which you learned on special request from Bardock." King Kai explained as he tuned his antenna to sense Earth.

" We'll try not to use Kaioken! We shouldn't need to anyway with this new power!" Kakarot exclaimed as he put his fingers to his head and tried to sense Earth, his face soon dropped. " I can't sense it!"

" You haven't mastered the technique yet! You'll have to run Snake Way!" King Kai exclaimed as he saw the battle beginning on Earth.

" Damn it!" Kakarot cried as he stomped his foot, but he pointed to Snake Way. " Cressa! Come on! We've got to get to Earth!" And with that, the son of Bardock jumped to Snake Way and took off.

" Right behind you!" Cressa called as he jumped off after him. The two were out of sight in seconds.

Back at the battle…

Gine and Maine lay side-by-side as Tora and his team loomed over them. They both were weary and injured, being out-numbered and outmatched. Gine smiled. " I think...I think this is it for us."

" At least the Dragonballs can bring us back." Maine replied as she looked at the group who was each charging a blast.

The two Saiyan females closed their eyes as the prepared to die, when a voice broke through.

" Big Bang...Attack!"

A blue sphere hit the ground near Tora's crew and exploded, Gine and Maine covered their faces and held on to the ground. When the explosion faded, a familiar yet unexpected face landed in front of them.

The teenager glared at the crew and clenched his fists as a smirk crossed his face. Gine was in disbelief.

" P-Prince Vegeta!"


End file.
